The Truth Is, I Miss You
by hales1889
Summary: An SS Story set at the start of season 2, following their attempts to salvage their relationship after Seth returns from Portland.
1. Can't Get You Out Of My Mind

Ryan was sat hunched over his books at the kitchen table when Seth came bounding into the room looking, if possible, a little more manic than usual. "Have you seen the ocean today dude? I swear it's totally bluer and shinier than usual!". Seth stared out of the window totally oblivious to the bemused look on Ryan's face.

"Urm…no…but you seem ramblier and scarier than usual"

Seth turned round laughing "You see… even the gentiles are funny today!"

Ryan shook his head and sighed "Are you going to explain yourself or should I just nod along as normal?".

Seth rushed over to the table and yanked a chair up close to where Ryan was sitting, causing Ryan to pull back and widen his eyes.

"You see…" Seth whispered "I was at the mall today and...wait" Seth sat up abruptly "I thought when you nodded it meant you understood me?"

Ryan just gave him one of his famous looks then nodded slowly, Seth however was satisfied and just desperate to finish his story "So anyways I was at the mall picking up some supplies for the Comic Book Club; Cheesesticks, Mountain Dew, you know how it is..."

Ryan stared at him " Actually no...I really don't"

Seth began to rock excitedly on his chair and get a bit of a manic gleam in his eye "And there they were, the answer to all my problems…well not all my problems, I mean they won't tame my Jew-fro and I'll still be Seth Cohen but…what was I saying again?"

"Honestly" snapped Ryan "I have no idea"

Seth jumped up from his chair and started waving his arms around "Oh yeah! So there they were in the Aisle right in front of me…Chilli Fries! And they were on Special…2 for 1! It's like fate really, or destiny or well it's pretty freaking awesome anyway!"

Ryan sighed for not the first time that day and held his head in his hands "So you're saying that you are seeing the ocean in a whole new light because of …Chilli Fries?"

Seth nodded excitedly "YES! Well no…obviously not just that...I'm not totally weird"

Ryan looked up " Really? You're not? You might want to make a sign just to clarify that for people"

"No Ryan listen. Do you know who loves Chilli Fries? Summer! And they were on Special...one for me and one for her! Dear Lord it really is the sort of things films are made of...You see there's no way she can reject me now!"

Ryan took a deep breath and fixed his brother with a look "So your new plan to get Summer back…is fried food"

"Yep" Seth nodded "It's brilliant really, I'm not sure why I didn't think of it…"

Ryan butted in " So she's going to forget all about you leaving her to go to Portland ... And she's going to forget all about her handsome, water polo playing, not to mention sane, boyfriend all because you give her a bag of Chilli Fries?"

Seth sat back down and slumped slightly in his chair "Hmmm, well it definitely sounded better in my head"

He lay his head on the table and Ryan awkwardly patted him on the shoulder, he knew that Seth was really hurting. Today's fiasco was just one in a long line of increasingly far-fetched plans to get Summer back (Last week he was going to build a real stable for Princess Sparkle and present it to Summer…before Ryan pointed out that it may involve tools and some heavy lifting). As far as Ryan could see, it was Summer that was missing out, because if a guy was willing to put this much effort into getting you back, then they had to be worth something.

Seth lifted his head slowly and looked at Ryan "You know what man? I seriously think you've damaged my creative aura. Before you got here all my plans were awesome"

Ryan gave him the look "Were they really? Or was Captain Oats just not as good at pointing out the flaws in them?"

Seth shrugged "He can be very vocal when he wants to be…you should hear him when he gets started on equal rights for Horses and Donkeys"

Ryan gave a short laugh and got up from the table "I'm sorry man, I just don't think the Chilli Fries are gonna work" Seth shook his head and laid it back down on the top. Ryan was just about to walk out the door when he turned and looked back at his brother, him looking sad and pathetic huddled over a work surface had become a regular feature since Summer had rejected him after he returned from Portland, and Ryan had to admit that he felt a little guilty for the part he'd played in Seth's leaving. But honestly, what could he do? Even Ryan, the least romantic man in Newport, thought they were made for each other…and Summer would figure that out for herself soon enough.

* * *

Summer stared out of the window of the diner out on to the ocean and picked distractedly at her chilli fries as the boats of Newport's elite bobbed up and down on the water. No doubt at that moment some famous people were sunning themselves on the top deck and in the past this would have excited Summer, it encapsulated exactly what Newport life used to mean to her. But now it was different. Now when she watched the waves crash on to the shore it just evoked memories of a certain tall, skinny guy with curly hair, who, over the past year, had changed Summer more than she was ever likely to admit.

For Summer, the boats represented the best and worst of Seth Cohen. Her mind drifted regularly to the conversation they'd had just after Julie and Caleb's wedding; when she'd found out that he'd named his boat after her. Just thinking about it made her smile, it was exactly the sort of hopelessly romantic yet totally genuine gesture that Seth was prone to…nobody else in her life had ever paid such close attention to her heart.

But Summer's face clouded over as she recalled the other boat associated memory…the day he sailed away. He just left…leaving a note…and a broken heart behind him. Her broken heart. Until he'd left she wasn't sure that she was capable of processing that much pain. When her mum had left her dad she was so used to presenting a hard-nosed impression to everybody that she was able to just keep that up and carry on as normal. But when Seth left, something had changed…she'd changed. Seth Cohen, Newport's biggest comic book loving, emo geek had broken down barriers within herself that nobody else had even come close to. And that's why she couldn't take him back…She wouldn't let herself become that vulnerable again. It wasn't worth it.

"…about time don't you think? Summer? Are you listening?" Summer jerked her head up and shook herself out of the reverie that had played over in her head so many times over the past few months.

"Sorry what did you say?"

Zach laughed and rolled his eyes at her vacant expression "I was saying we should go on a proper date soon, you know a movie, romantic dinner, the full works!" He looked up expectantly with a wide smile on his face.

"Urm I …I have to think about it…I'm sorry" Summer trailed off when she saw Zach's crestfallen face. She hated herself for doing this to him; she didn't even fully understand herself why she was so disinterested.

Zach was everything that a girl could ever reasonably want. He was smart, athletic and had the looks of a typical Abercrombie and Fitch model. On top of that he was incredibly sweet and so far hadn't even made a comment about Summer's total lack of commitment and long periods of staring out of windows during their conversations. It wasn't that she didn't like him; she was just not looking for a relationship. She planned to avoid any situations in which her heart could be stamped on in the way it had been recently.

And also Zach…well he was no Cohen.


	2. Love Pollution

Discalimer; Sadly, I own absolutely nothing to do with The OC 

A/N; Thanks for reviewing everybody! Hope you enjoy the next chapter!

"So he wants to go on a big date, what's wrong with that? It's not like you've never been on one before!" Marissa was sat on her bed in her gorgeously lavish bedroom, looking absent mindedly through the new clothes she'd bought that morning. It wasn't that she really needed them but she took some small pleasure in spending Caleb's money on unnecessary stuff since she'd been forced to live with him and her evil mother. "Wait did you and Seth ever actually go on any dates? Or was it all just…"

"Awkward and short-lived sex?" interrupted Summer "Yeah pretty much. But Coop that is sooo not the point here. The point is…" She broke off and looked briefly upwards avoiding Marissa's eye. Even though they'd been best friends for years she still found it difficult to open up about these kinds of things.

"The point is…" she took a deep breath and picked up Marissa's care bear to distract herself "dates mean me being his girlfriend and me being his girlfriend means commitment of some kind and we both know that commitment can only lead to one thing…pain" She'd said all this really quickly in one breath then laid back onto the bed to recover and also so she still didn't have to look at Marissa; she hated anybody seeing this vulnerable side to her.

"Woah Sum, I don't think he was proposing marriage...Just a date" Marissa sat down on the bed next to her friend and softly stroked her hair, anything to try and calm her down. It was odd but Marissa actually enjoyed being the one who was offering support for a change, it was usually her that was screwed up and laid out on a bed trying to avoid somebody's eye.

She knew that Summer thought Marissa saw her as really tough, and that she'd been hiding her hurt about Seth. But the truth was…she could read her like a book. All the hastily dried tear-stained faces and ripped up shards of photos of Seth sticking out of the bin had not escaped Marissa's notice, but she knew that Summer wasn't the kind to want to sit and talk about it so she'd decided that the best she could do was just to be there for her when she needed it.

"You know Sum, you can't avoid dating forever just because Seth…"

"La la la la la" Marissa was cut short as Summer shoved her fingers in her ears and was 'La-ing' loudly.

"What in the hell are you doing?"

"It's my new coping mechanism" She shouted trying to hear herself over her fingers that were wedged firmly in her ears. "If I don't hear his name then I won't have to think about his scrawny ass or any other part of his weirdly shaped but infuriatingly adorable body anymore!"

Marissa looked up and prised Summer's fingers gently out of her ears. "Uh huh, and how's that going for you Sum?"

"Not so good actually" she said rubbing her ears with a slightly pained look on her face "I've already broken three nails because of over vigorous finger thrusting"

Marissa laughed lightly then turned to face her friend "Do you think it may be more productive…and safer…if you just talked to him?"

Summer jumped off the bed in alarm "Oh No, No No No Coop! You know that Cohen has all the verbal prowess of a 6 year old on speed…oh no that would definitely not go well! She sat gingerly back down on the bed "Besides…" she said quietly "I have nothing to say to him".

Marissa had to stop herself from laughing out loud. The thought of Summer having nothing to say to a total stranger was weird enough, but having nothing to say to a guy who she spent several hours a day obsessing over and who she was probably still in love with…well that was just impossible.

* * *

"No No No You can't make me go! I won't do it Ryan!" 

"Seth, let go of the chair leg and stop being such a baby"

"Damnit but I do it so well!"

It was the first day back at school after an eventful Summer break and Seth had chosen this morning to launch Plan C of his strategy to win Summer back; Acting like a five year old. Ryan, who had been trying to coax him out of his chair for the past half hour and had only succeeded in getting him to lie on the floor and cling desperately to a chair, was no longer amused.

"Seth, you're going to have to face her again soon, and it might as well be today"

"But why?..." Seth whined "Last time there was just so much yelling and crying and rage black-out-ing…oh dear Lord the rage blackouts…" Seth winced at the painful memories. "Seriously man I think it would just be better if I stayed home, nobody needs to see bloodshed on the first day back"

Ryan sat down in a chair facing where Seth was still sprawled on the kitchen tiles. "you know what; I really don't think there'll be any trouble- apparently she'd really happy with Zach"

Seth groaned from the floor "Oh Wow I feel soo much better now, thanks Bro"

"Sorry, I didn't think"

"No well that's the problem with you insensitive males…you never do" Seth stuck his bottom lip out at Ryan like a moody teenage girl.

"Insensitive Males? Seth it is really way too early in the day to start talking about your Grandfather" Sandy Cohen grinned as he waltzed into the room and selected himself a sesame seed bagel from the basket.

"Dad will you please tell Ryan that I have rights and he can't make me do what I _really _don't want to"

Ryan slammed his hand down on the top and glared at Seth who now cowered slightly into the chair "Seth you do not have a right to sit at home and wallow all day"

"Wallowing Ryan? God you're such a Neanderthal male. The term now used for modern men is 'Melancholic Contemplation" Seth glanced smugly around the room until he noticed the puzzled look being sent his way from Ryan and the amused one from his dad "What! I read it in Cosmo. And I _do_ have a right to it, whenever I so choose…which is now. Tell him Dad"

"Well Son, you do have certain rights but…"

"You're going to school" Kirsten Cohen strode determinedly into the kitchen dumping her executive briefcase down on the worktop on the way.

"Morning Mother" Seth scrambled up from the floor and hurried over to his mum planting a hasty kiss on her cheek "You're looking radiant tod…"

"Save it Seth. You put Summer through Hell when you went to Portland and you are not going to avoid facing up to the consequences now" Kirsten glared at her Son who, briefly, looked a little sheepish.

"Mom, I hear what you're saying, I do. But could it be...that maybe…you're simply reflecting the anguish I caused you this Vacation onto Summer because you just don't want to admit it's about you?" Seth looked smugly at his mother who simply looked back at him stony faced.

"Seth, I'm holding a knife" Kirsten spat.

Behind her, Sandy laughed "Well, he certainly has the Cohen sense of timing!"

The glare from his wife cut short his laughter "Work...Now!"

Sandy picked up his jacket and dashed out of the door kissing his wife on the way.

"I don't know what you two are looking so smug about!" Kirsten said, turning on Ryan and Seth "School…now!"


	3. Square One

A/N; Thanks again for reviewing, I really appreciate it! And don't worry, Zach is on his way out!

Please Read and Review-Thanks

* * *

"Seth, What the hell are you doing?"

Ryan was staring at his brother as he hid behind a bank of lockers and peered gingerly around the corner scanning the corridor beyond. School was packed, as was the norm for the first day back, and Seth's behaviour was already starting to attract some odd looks from passing students.

"Shhh…" Seth whispered "Have I taught you nothing? I'm being stealth!"

"Yes I guessed that…the black turtle neck tipped me off" Ryan snapped back. "I just want to know _why_?"

"Because, Forewarned is forearmed" Seth glanced at Ryan who was by now looking both irritated and totally confused. " I need to see Summer before she sees me so I can prepare myself and give a good first post-break up impression" Explained Seth "Then maybe she'll take me back" Seth crouched on to the floor settling himself on all fours as he said this.

Ryan just shook his head and began to open his locker.

"Hi Guys!" said a voice from behind them.

Ryan and Seth both span hurriedly around to where the voice was coming from and came face to face with Summer and Marissa, both looking impossibly beautiful as usual.

"Damnit" Seth murmured from the floor "The subtle rear approach strategy, it's text book. I can't believe I didn't think of it"

Ryan laughed as he heard this but gave Seth a quick kick with his foot to silence him, he didn't think it would help matters for Summer to realise why he was sat in that position. It seemed to be a little late however as Summer had already noticed.

She looked down at Seth who was still crouched on the floor huddled close to the locker, but was now also massaging his thigh where Ryan's shoe had hit him. "Cohen what in the hell are you doing?"

Seth jumped guilty to his feet and brushed some dirt off his trousers as he faced Summer. His mouth went slightly dry as he tried to speak; a measure of both the awkwardness of the situation and the effect that her beauty still had on him even after all this time.

"I…er…I was…er…just looking for…gum" He invented quickly then regretted it.

"Ok…Ewww" Summer shook her head in disbelief

Seth broke into a relieved grin. It was odd how much pleasure it gave him just hearing her say that. He had been so busy missing all the big things about her; her smile, her laugh and the way it felt holding her in his arms, that he'd forgotten how much his missed all the little things. It actually felt good just to be able to near her again.

"What are you smiling about Cohen?" Summer had been eying him suspiciously for several moments as he just stood and grinned inexplicably to himself.

"Nothing, just glad to be back at school" He muttered looking sheepishly at his Converse.

"Urm ok" Summer rolled her eyes at his odd behaviour, but inside she was just cursing herself. Even though she was still angry with him for leaving, his goofy grin still had the sort of effect on her heart that nobody else ever had before…or was ever likely to in the future. Her thoughts were interrupted by a soft laugh coming from behind her. Turning, she saw that Ryan had sidled up to Marissa and was now gently kissing her up against the locker and whispering occasionally in her ear.

"Ewww Coop, get a room!"

"Aww leave it Sum" Marissa said, breaking momentarily from her lip-lock but still not taking her eyes off Ryan "It's not like we're as bad as you and Seth were wh…"

Marissa shut up as soon as she realised what she'd said. Clearly the emotions were still too raw to joke about. Silence and an awkward tension descended on her group of friends.

Ryan rested his head on Marissa's shoulder to avoid having to look at the mortified face of his girlfriend. Seth meanwhile was now staring fixedly at his Converse. "Holy awkward" he murmured. Even with the Cohen family trait of making comments at inappropriate times, he really could not think of anything else to add.

"I'm sorry Sum, I…" Marissa began but was cut off by Summer

"I'm just gonna go to class. I'll see you later" She turned and hurried off down the corridor without so much as a backward glance.

"Well that went well" Seth commented sarcastically.

"Seth I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to…well you know"

"Seriously don't worry about it Marissa. It's just nice that it's somebody else putting their foot in it for a change." Seth was still smiling as he turned to his locker and got his books out but as he looked back at Ryan and Marissa he looked unusually serious. "I just wish we hadn't left it like that. I mean if we can't start having actual conversations soon…well it's only going to get harder for us to get back to being anything approaching friends…let alone anything else."

Ryan hated seeing Seth like this, it just didn't seem right for Seth to be depressed…that's just not how it worked. Ryan was the broody one and he was pretty sure Kirsten couldn't cope with two of them. "Go after her Seth. Just go and talk to her, don't leave it like that. You're right it'll just make things harder for you both"

"Really? You think I should go and talk to her? But what if she doesn't want to talk? What if she hates me? What if my Jew-fro takes a turn for the worse on the way and she just gets scared of it and runs away? What if…"

"Seth! Just shut up and go!" Ryan snapped, finally halting his brother's manic ramblings.

"Ok. But seriously dude, what should we talk about?" Seth looked genuinely nervous at the point.

"I don't know do I" Ryan looked pleadingly at Marissa for help. Desperate to make amends for the trouble she'd caused, Marissa quickly gave Seth all the advice she could think of.

"Just talk about something neutral, nothing too emotional or meaningful for the two of you. Just pick something you both have in common and make it seem like a totally natural conversation. What _do_ you have in common by the way?"

"Urm…I don't know…Plastic Horses?" Seth was starting to sound distressed. He couldn't believe that a simple conversation could cause him this much anguish.

"Ok…well maybe don't start off with the Horses! You'd better go else you won't catch her. Think of something on the way!" Marissa hurried him off down the corridor. "Good Luck" She called after him.

Seth turned to smile quickly at them and in doing so nearly fell over his own feet. He hastily regained his balance and gave them a quick thumbs up sign before bounding away again.

Ryan and Marissa laughed as they watched him disappear around the corner. "I'm so glad our relationship isn't that complicated" Marissa said turning to Ryan and slipping her arms around his waist.

"Oh yeah" He replied, eyeing her mock- seriously "Simple…that's really how I would describe us"

Marissa laughed and shut him up with a kiss.


	4. Tongue Tied

Disclaimer: I always for get to do this...but no, I still don't own anything related to The OC and am not affilated with it in any way.

A/N; Thanks for your reviews! Sorry it's just a shortish update.

* * *

Summer had felt bad for running off and leaving her friends but as she aimlessly wandered Harbour's corridors she had other things on her mind. That morning, like so often, her mind was swimming with memories of her relationship with Seth and any mention of their time together tended to send her into a downward spiral during which she mentally trawled through all the moments that had stuck with her, and more often than not she ended up in tears-a very un-Summer like thing to do. Which is why she'd walked away – she didn't want to risk people seeing her like that. 

It wasn't the bad memories that haunted her particularly; although she did have some regrets about things she should have said but never did. It was, however, the good memories that caused her the most pain. The times when they'd laughed together, when she'd lain in his arms, when he'd made cheesy Coheny romantic gestures like kissing her on the coffee cart and the times she'd looked into his eyes and truly believed he was the only one for her; this was when she realised just how much she'd lost when she let him go.

"Summer! Wait up!"

Her thoughts were interrupted and she turned at the sound of her name, unable to disguise her surprise at the voice who was calling after her. "Cohen?"

Seth finally caught up with her and leant against a wall out of breath "Dear Lord Woman, even Captain Oats would have trouble keeping up with you at that pace!"

Summer laughed, damnit she thought, even when her head was a mess and her heart even more so, he could still make her laugh like nobody else. "Did you want something Cohen? Or are you just in training for a marathon?"

"Summer, you know how I feel about sports. No…I just wanted to talk to you" Seth's mind suddenly went blank, all the way to catch up with her he had been sure that the inspiration would come as soon as he came face to face with her. But she had an infuriating habit of driving everything else out of his brain. And now…well he had nothing.

"Ok…About something in particular?" Summer was eyeing him with a mixture of curiosity and amusement. She was glad to know she could still make him tongue-tied.

"Ah yes actually…I need to talk to you…because….I have a problem"

"Urm Ok. What kind of problem? What's it about?" Summer could see that Seth really had no idea what he was talking about, but watching him twist himself into knots like this kind of amused her so she just decided to play along.

"Ah well…it's about…uh…it's about…" Seth was really struggling now, trying desperately to get inspiration from just about anywhere. For about the third time in the past half an hour he stared down at his Converse "It's about…shoes" He finished finally and breathed a sigh of relief.

"You have a problem…about shoes? What like a shoe fetish?"

"NO! No...no definitely not that kind of problem" Seth cringed inwardly; in all his triumph at finally getting his sentence out he hadn't even thought about what it was he was actually saying.

Seeing his embarrassed face, Summer was unable to hold her laughter in any longer. Seth noticed her open smile and suppressed snickering and for some reason, it calmed him down. It was like a throw-back to the old days and he finally regained the power to form coherent sentences.

"The thing is, I need some new shoes and you know how I feel about shopping and I know how _you_ feel about shopping…and shoes. So I thought maybe you wouldn't mind coming to help me find some. It would really mean a lot to me. And my mom actually…she's worried I'll embarrass her in front of the Newpsies at the next big event by wearing my Converse."

"Hmm yes I can imagine how well that would go down!" Summer laughed and finally felt relaxed in his company. She was fully aware that Seth probably had all the shoes he could possibly need and that she was meant to be meeting up with Zach after school. But she also realised that she was at her happiest when she was with Seth and so was desperate to salvage something from the wreckage of their relationship-even if it was just a friendship.

"Ok Cohen, You're on. Meet me here after school. South Coast Plaza won't know what hit it"

"Awesome it's a da…what I mean to say is…it's a plan. I'll see you there"

Summer rolled her eyes and walked off down the corridor, feeling strangely more at peace with the world than she had a half hour before.

Seth watched her turn the corner and grinned to himself. "Well it's a start" he thought "God bless you Converse!"

* * *

A/N; Please review if you are reading...It makes me feel loved! 


	5. Sparks

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with The OC.

A/N; Thank you so much for reviewing! May sound a bit wierd, but I really like this chapter (Is that odd, liking your own chapter!) soI hope you do too!

ocobsessedrachel2 - Yes thanks I feel very loved now!

* * *

"Cohen! What's taking you so long?"

Seth's head emerged from over the open boot of Summer's red convertible; he glowered at her before shuffling forwards laden down with thirteen shopping bags of various different colours and shapes. Summer, who was watching him from the front step of her house, threw her head back and laughed as she watched him struggle up the drive.

"Oh laughing, well yes that's helpful Summer"

"Oh come on Cohen, you don't need my help. Surely your manly form can cope with a few little bags?"

Seth stared up at her incredulous; his voice slightly muffled by the large Marc Jacobs bag that was hanging around his neck "A Few? Summer there are more clothes in these bags than Ryan has owned in his entire life"

"Whatever Cohen. Just hurry up already!" She was still laughing to herself as she fished her keys out of her bag and opened the front door to her out-sized and opulent home.

"Just one question though Summer" Seth managed between grunts of effort as he tackled the steps up to front door "How did a shopping trip to buy one pair of shoes for me turn into a 3 hour spending marathon for you?"

"Ugh well there were sales and…well…we both know I'm powerless before sales. Besides you got your shoes didn't you? Anyway haven't I told you not to question my shopping habits Cohen?" Summer turned round to face him fixing him with her famous 'don't push me because I'm prone to rage blackouts' glare.

"Ah yes, you may have mentioned that" Seth replied lightly. He finally reached the door and collapsed against a wall exhausted from his effort "Well in case it was ever in doubt I think I've just shown that Cohen's were not built for heavy lifting"

Summer smiled at him "Come on, I'll get you a drink for all your exertions"

Seth suddenly looked unsure of himself "Er…a drink as in I should come in? I mean is that ok? Should I come in is that…er...well is that cool? You sure? I mean…you're dad's not in is he!"

Summer rolled her eyes then laughed. The thought of Seth meeting her dad brought back mixed memories, but now was not the time to get into that. "Actually yeah I think he is in…for once" she added.

Seth looked thoughtful for a moment "Hmm…you know what, actually I should probably get back. Mum doesn't like it when I miss dinner – you know how much effort she puts into ordering that take-out."

"Yeah I can imagine! Ok so…I'll see you tomorrow…at school?" Summer was surprised to find that she felt a twinge of disappointment but brushed it aside.

"Yeah I'll see you tomorrow. And thanks for helping me with my…er…shoe problem" He grinned at Summer and there was a slightly awkward moment as they faced each other on the front step, neither of them sure what was the acceptable way to say goodbye. For once Seth took the initiative and gave her a very quick and tentative hug before turning immediately and dashing down the driveway.

"Bye Sum" he called back.

"Yeah...bye Cohen" Summer's voice had dropped to barely louder than a whisper as she contemplated how it's felt, however briefly, to be in his arms again. Picking up her bags she walked into her house and closed the door behind her.

* * *

Half an hour later Summer was lying on her bed thinking about the afternoon she'd just had with Seth. An afternoon that she honestly thought would never come; where they could just hang out as friends without tension or stress. 

The general awkwardness that she'd known would be there had gone after only a few minutes and Summer was surprised at how easily they'd slipped back into just being friends. At times, she'd felt so at ease in his company that she felt pangs of wanting something more than just friendship, but Summer also knew, that for now at least, they needed to be apart whilst she worked through the issues she had as an individual not to mention the ones they'd shared as a couple.

* * *

That evening however, Summer lay on her luscious fluffy carpet with Princess Sparkle at her side and stared intently at numerous scraps of white paper strewn around her. She sighed and a puzzled look settled on her face as she attempted to piece them back together again. 

Fully formed, they made up the letter that Seth had left for Summer the day he sailed away. It was the lasting reminder she was left with for the weeks she spent without him.

In truth, trying to reform the note was a fairly pointless exercise as the words of the letter had become indelibly etched in Summer's brain having echoed through her mind every hour of every day during her time alone.

_Dear Summer,_

_I am so so sorry for doing this to you but I just cannot see any other way. Before Ryan arrived I had nobody, and I was nobody. You didn't even know that I existed._

_I'm scared that without him here, everything will go back to how it was, and I can't face that. Please try to forgive me._

_Love Seth_

There had always been two things that haunted Summer about Seth's words in that letter.

Firstly, his lack of faith in her. She couldn't believe that after everything they'd been through together he honestly thought that she would abandon him. Did he really think that little of her? And was his life before Ryan really bad enough to warrant him leaving her like this?

Secondly, not once in the letter did he say that loved her. All she was left with was a meaningless 'love' in his signing off. Once she realised this, it occurred to her that had actually never told her that he loved her. And seeing as Seth was known for being fairly open about his emotions, for Summer, that meant that he simply didn't love her. And this had torn her apart.

One afternoon, several weeks after Seth's departure, Summer had become so frustrated at crying herself hoarse over the letter each day that she tore it into shreds and swore to herself that that symbolised the end of her and Seth's relationship for good. It was possibly indicative of her feelings however that she'd never actually thrown the letter away but simply stored the pieces together in a draw, hoping that one day the note, like her heart, could be mended.

That night, she'd gone out to a typical Newport party, her first one of the summer, and gotten more than a little drunk. This was also the night when she first met, and agreed to go out with, Zach. This decision being fuelled not only by alcohol but also a slightly misguided desire to get Seth out of her system.

Lying on her bed now Summer smiled to herself as she realised that she had singularly failed to do this. When she had returned from seeing Seth that afternoon, Summer had been so anxious about the speed and the force with which her feelings for him were returning that she had decided to retrieve and repair the ripped shreds of the letter in an attempt to remind herself of all the reasons why it didn't work before, why it won't work now and why she was better off without him.

Summer couldn't believe that her resolve had weakened so quickly and reduced her to this.

It had, however, made her reach at least one decision. She had to let Zach go. It was unfair on him to carry on with the farce of their relationship knowing that she would never feel anything real for him. And, she decided, it was unfair on her too. She deserved somebody who could make her feel special, who could make her feel alive, who could make her feel…like Seth had made her feel.

* * *

Please Review! -Go on...you know you want to!


	6. Something Changed

A/N; Thanks for reviewing, I'm really glad you liked that chapter too! This is just a shortish post, had to put a bit of Seth-Ryan time on the books...

* * *

Ryan stumbled out of the Pool House, crossed the back yard and pushed open the door to the kitchen blearily rubbing his eyes "Morning" he grunted. Looking up his eyes came to rest on Seth who was sat at the kitchen table with a mountain of what appeared to be 5 bagels stacked vertically with chocolate pudding poured liberally over the top. Ryan screwed up his face in disgust and shook his head.

Seth turned at the sound of the door, his cheeks were smeared with pudding and his half open mouth stuffed full of bagels. It was an attractive combination.

He grinned goofily at his brother "Ayt moosch uggy!"

"What?" Ryan stared at his brother, bemused by the creature in front of him and the noises it was now emitting.

"I shaid ayt moosch!" Seth's eyes were now wild with excitement but Ryan just shook his head and took a seat a safe distance away from his brother at the table.

"Ok I have NO idea what you're saying. You know when you talked just with initials and I didn't understand?" Seth nodded

"Well this is even more confusing" Ryan snapped. Sometimes Seth's antics were just a little too much for him in the mornings.

Seth chewed hurriedly and swallowed. "I said…great news buddy!"

"What? You've decided to be normal for a whole day?"

Seth smiled patronisingly at Ryan "Ha Ha. No, but do you want to sit down for this because it's pretty freaking awesome!"

Ryan sighed and sat down, resigning himself to the fact that, in this mood, Seth could not be calmed. "What is it then?" he said wearily.

"Summer and I…we're getting back together!" Seth banged the table triumphantly with his fist then sat back contentedly in his chair, glad to have finally passed on the good news.

Despite himself, Ryan was surprised; he honestly hadn't expected Seth to say something that was of any interest to him. But at the same time he was more than a little sceptical, he was sure that last time he'd checked with Marissa, Summer was definitely not in the frame of mind for a reunion with Seth.

"Is this why you're eating the monstrosity that's sat in front of you?" Ryan decided to establish the obvious before tackling the more emotional stuff…he felt dangerously under qualified for problems of that nature.

Seth nodded whilst shovelling more in "Yep" he spluttered "I'm celebrating!"

"Urm, that's great buddy" Ryan knew he had to say something. But was unsure how to start without hurting Seth's feelings "But…I mean are you sure? It's just that when I …" Seth interrupted before Ryan could say any more.

"No listen that's totally what I thought too until last night. You see I was walking back from the comic book store and overheard some of the water polo team talking. Now I presumed they were just talking about tips for shaving your chest or something but I listened anyway, you know I hear like a wolf, and well…she broke up with Zach!" Ryan had become a little overwhelmed by Seth's ramblings but had woken up as he exclaimed the last part ecstatically.

He was however, still not entirely convinced. "So…you've spoken to her? And she wants to get back together?" He asked tentatively

"Well obviously! I mean…we haven't actually spoken about it yet because I haven't seen her but clearly that's her plan. Why else would she ditch the demon water polo player?"

"Maybe she just didn't like him" Ryan shrugged and looked helplessly at Seth who by now was looking at Ryan as though he just wasn't catching on quickly enough. He certainly wasn't about to entertain the possibility that Summer could have other motives for her break up with Zach.

Ryan slowly heaved himself up from his chair and looked down at Seth "Just talk to her. Before you get too excited" With that, Ryan turned and walked back out to the Pool House.

"Whatever man!" Seth called after him "Just wait. You'll see…You'll all see!"

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading, please review! 


	7. Bittersweet Symphony

Disclaimer; I don't own anything to do with The OC

Author's Note: Thanks especiallyto Kursk and ocobsessedrachel2 for being loyal and lovely reviewers! And thanks to everybody who's reading and reviewing!

* * *

An hour later, Seth was standing outside Summer's bedroom door convinced that he was about to be united with the love of his life. He had toyed with the idea of staying and home and waiting until she contacted him but had given up on this after Ryan threatened to beat him up if he didn't sit still for more than five minutes.

As he stood outside her room, it suddenly hit Seth that he was about to get Summer back. He shook his head in disbelief, he had not quite gotten over the fact that Summer had ever wanted him in the first place, and the fact that she now wanted him back, was just a bit overwhelming for him. His face broke into a spontaneous grin as he thought about it and he mentally swore to himself that he would never let her go again. He took a deep breath and knocked. Seth's pulse quickened as footsteps could be heard on the other side of the door padding ever closer before it swung open.

"God she's beautiful" Seth thought this to himself nearly every time he saw her, and now was no exception. Even dressed in an oversized hoodie and fluffy slippers with her hair carelessly tied back she could still take his breath away.

"Cohen? What are you doing here?" Summer was unable to hide the surprise in her voice, although her and Seth had been spending more time together lately he still hadn't been in her bedroom since they were a couple.

"I…uh…I came to see you" he replied , trying desperately to seem calm; as though his heart wasn't pounding at a hundred beats a second and his palms becoming progressively more clammy.

"Well that's handy as I live here!" Summer quipped back. She was studying Seth quizzically, still puzzled by his surprise visit.

"Uh yeah" Seth was fiddling distractedly with his hands and decided finally that he had to say what he'd come to "So I heard about you and Zach…" He began a little tentatively

"You did?" Summer looked taken aback. She had no idea it had become public knowledge, or more crucially, that it had become Seth's knowledge.

"Yeah I did. And I'm sorry you know…that it didn't work out" Seth visibly struggled to say this sincerely and this did not escape Summer's notice.

"You are? Well that's…very thoughtful of you." Seeing Seth's discomfort Summer was having to stifle her laughter. Yet she really had no idea where any of this was going.

"Well you know me; it's just the kind of guy I am"

Seth had now clearly run out of polite conversation and they stood in the doorway in silence for several moments. Both were sneaking furtive glances at each other searching for some kind of a reaction as neither had a clue what to say next.

With every second of Summer's silence that passed, Seth's confidence was slowly ebbing away. He had expected her to rapturously welcome him back into her arms as he arrived and as that hadn't happened it began to occur to him for the first time that maybe, just maybe, he'd misread the situation..

His eyes darted around the room and settled on the shards of ripped up photo he could see sticking out of her bin. He recognised it as a picture of the two of them taken in Las Vegas the year before. Seth's heart sank as he quickly put 2 and 2 together and his worst fears were confirmed. Ripping up photos of their time together were not the actions of somebody planning a reunion; Summer had no intention of getting back together with him.

Unbeknownst to Seth, Summer had followed his eye line across the room and registered too, the look of pain that had settled in his eyes having stared at what was left of the photos. Summer blinked back her tears, reminders like that of their relationship still hit her hard but it tugged at her heart even more to see the pain that it caused Seth.

Forcing herself to look again in to his eyes, which were now fixed firmly on the carpet, she noticed too the unmistakable disappointment that was present. It was at this point that the penny dropped; the unannounced visit, the platitudes about her break up with Zach, his look of expectation. She finally understood the conclusion that he had wrongly leapt to when hearing about her and Zach.

Seth lifted his gaze from the floor and once again they stood motionless looking intently into each others' eyes. This time however, they seemed to know exactly what one another were thinking.

"I'm Sorry" Summer whispered "I just can't…not now"

Seth smiled back ruefully but nodded; he had seen it written all over her face but it still pained him to hear it said aloud. He rubbed his hands gently up and down Summer's arms and bit his lip, willing his tears not to fall. "I'm so sorry…for everything"

Summer exhaled heavily, as though a great weight had just been lifted off her shoulders, but her eyes shone with tears as she reached up and grabbed his hand, clasping it in hers. Seth squeezed her hand momentarily before softly kissing the back of it.

As he did so, Summer's body shuddered with suppressed emotion and she blinked, forcing the first tear drop to fall silently from her eyes and slide down her cheek. Reaching up to her face, Seth wiped it away with his fingertip before giving her a last reassuring smile and turning to retreat from the door.

* * *

A/N; Thanks for reading, please review! (And sorry for not getting them back together...yet) 


	8. Happiness Is An Option

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with The OC

A/N; Thanks for reviewing-just another quick update!

* * *

Seth moaned and blearily opened his eyes. As his vision adjusted to the Californian sunshine that was glaring through the window, a muscular brooding form that was standing over him swam into view.

"Hey" Seth grunted groggily. He extended his arm towards the coffee that Ryan was offering to him and drew the cup back towards him, blowing lightly on the steaming liquid.

"Well this is a bit of a reversal of the norm" said Seth as he heaved himself up into a sitting position propped up by his pillow.

"Yeah" nodded Ryan "Except notice that I actually _gave _you the coffee, I didn't just wave it around under your nose" he finished glaring at his brother.

Seth just laughed "Too generous for your own good man. Newport must've turned you soft!"

Ryan picked up a spare pillow that was lying on Seth's floor and hit him lightly over the head with it "Not that soft" he snapped before settling himself on the end of Seth's bed.

"So what brings you to this neck of the woods then bro?" Seth asked, massaging his head where Ryan had hit him.

Ryan shifted a little uncomfortably in his place "Well I…uh…thought maybe we could schedule some Seth-Ryan time"

Seth's eyes widened "You know I think that's the first time you've ever initiated the sacred rite of passage that is Seth-Ryan time. Also, I believe, the first time I've ever heard you give it its proper title. 'Seth –Ryan time'…just hearing you say it makes me go all tingly inside!"

"Well you must have worn me down" Ryan shot back

"Inevitable I'm afraid dude. Spend enough time with me and I'll invade your psyche…I'm like a catchy TV jingle in that respect" Seth sat back in his bed looking pretty pleased with himself before he suddenly slammed his cup down on his bedside table and jerked excitedly forwards towards Ryan "Oooh so what's on the agenda for Seth-Ryan time buddy? You and Marissa having troubles?"

"What?" Said Ryan looking a little taken aback "No, it's actually going really well. In fact I was hoping we could talk about you…?"

"Me?" A puzzled look crossed Seth's face but Ryan merely nodded.

"Seriously you want to talk about me? Now don't get me wrong I'm not gonna turn you down or anything. I mean you can't beat a good discussion about me…I fascinate me! It's just that…well I think that's another first!"

"Yeah well I realised that we hadn't had a chance to talk in a while. Well not really since…you know…you and Summer…"

Ryan had actually been becoming a little worried about Seth who had become noticeably more withdrawn since he'd returned from Summer's that night. It had struck Ryan as odd that Seth hadn't wanted to dissect exactly what had happened, blow by blow, as soon as he'd got back in, as was normal when anything significant happened in Seth's life. However Ryan had just assumed that he maybe needed a little time to sort it out in his own head. But even in the week that had passed since then Seth hadn't once brought it up so Ryan was still in the dark as to exactly what had happened between them… although he'd gathered that it wasn't good.

"Ah" Seth looked down at his bedcovers and become suddenly more subdued "Well I guess it's safe to say I jumped to the wrong conclusion. She didn't want me back" There was a long and heavy silence during which Ryan spotted a single tear fall from Seth's down turned face and on to the sheets below.

"I'm so sorry man" Ryan was really unsure of what to say. He had never seen Seth like this before.

Seth hastily wiped at his face with the back of his hand before looking up once again to face Ryan. "You know what though? I think I'm actually ok with it. I've finally realised that I just don't deserve to have her back. I've been so damn wrapped up in myself and bothered about the fact that my own heart shatters every time I see her that I never actually stopped to think about what I'd done to her. But the other night…I saw it. I saw in her eyes what I'd done to her. They were just so full of hurt and pain and anger…and I'd done that…me." Seth broke off and became lost for a moment in his own thoughts.

"So the way I figure it" he continued sighing heavily "If she'll even be my friend after what I've done, then I'll be a lucky man"

He looked briefly brighter "Hey at least it's better than her ignoring me like before!"

Ryan hated seeing Seth like this. He just stared at him, with no idea of what to say. Or if there even was anything he could say to help. He suspected not.

So instead he just lifted himself off the bed, made his way over to Seth's slouching form and enveloped him in a slightly awkward hug. "Don't give up" he muttered, patting Seth encouragingly on the shoulder before walking out of the room. As the door clicked shut Seth crawled back under his covers, hiding from the insensitive Californian sunshine, hiding from the world and hiding from his past mistakes.

* * *

A/N-Thanks for reading and remember: Reviews mean prizes...or at least posts anyway! 


	9. Half A World Away

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with The OC (Sadly!)

A/N; Thank you, thank you, thank you for all your great reviews, it means a lot that you took time out to respond! Just a few specific replies to reviewers..

Cutie Cay- Glad you like the story!I know some oftheposts are sort of short but I just felt they worked better as chapters that way. I thought that if I post shorter ones more regularly it would sort of work out the same-but let me know what you think!

ocobsessedrachel2- Firstly, I love the song Bittersweet Symphony too! I'm trying to name allthe chapters after songs that I love which also have some vague relavance to the post itself, but I think I may run out of those! Sadly no I didn't watch it last night because I live in England :( but i'm keeping up with what's going on over the net! I hope they kiss soon too!

Somebody's Dark Angel - Thanks for reading and leaving such a detailed review, it was great! I love Seth-Ryan time in the show and quite enjoy writing it too, so expect some more to come!

Thanks again to everyone who reviewed!

* * *

Summer wandered down the halls of Harbour high lost in her own thoughts and oblivious to the usual morning mayhem surrounding her. Over the past week she had replayed her latest encounter with Seth over in her head countless times and each time she suffered the same emotional turmoil.

To start with, she'd be overcome with pain and regret. Being so close to him reminded her of their time together as a couple and old feelings would come flooding back with a vengeance. It was at these times when she would wish that she'd just fallen back into his arms and let him heal her wrecked heart.

But then she would allow her head to take control and remind herself that she never wanted to put herself such a vulnerable position again, especially when she suspected he didn't actually love her like she loved him.

So by the end of each flashback Summer would be left with a dull ache of loneliness but a sense of peace with her choices. It was a draining cycle that she just couldn't seem to break out of.

"Hey Sum" her thoughts were interrupted as Marissa tapped her on the shoulder and fell into stride next to her.

"How are you doing?" Marissa's voice was full of concern but Summer was becoming a little tired of her friends looking at her as though she was about to self-destruct at any moment. So she took a deep calming breath before replying.

"I'm fine…really" she added seeing Marissa's sceptical face

"Ok then, good" Marissa knew her friend better than to push her on something like this. She wasn't fine…but she would be eventually.

"Oooh so" Marissa began brightly "You'll definitely be coming to the Autumn Harvest Dance next week then?" She shot a pleading look at Summer and grasped her hands together in a mock praying position.

"No way, sorry Coop but those events are pretty dire at the best of times and at these times…well I'm just not in a very school spirit kind of mood"

"Urgh but please, I'm seriously begging you. You know how much Ryan hates these kinds of things and so I need you there to make sure that he doesn't get so bored that he starts a fight among the polystyrene sheaves of corn that I spent all last week painting!" By now Marissa was looking desperate, not to mention stressed, as she recalled all the ridiculous effort she'd put into making the school hall vaguely resemble something Harvesty.

Summer sighed and patted her friend sympathetically on the arm "I don't know how you get yourself into these things Coop, I really don't"

"Unfortunately it comes with the Social chair position. So will you come? Please…take pity on me and my pathetic mock ranch thingy…please"

Summer scrunched up her face in distain but finally gave in as Marissa shot her relentlessly pleading looks with her giant puppy dog eyes "God Coop, so owe me so much for this"

"Yay!" Marissa celebrated by throwing her arms around Summer who rolled her eyes and laughed at her friend's elation. "I won't forget this I promise" Marissa assured her.

"Damn right you won't!" Summer shot back "You can expect me to be landing on your doorstep at some ridiculous hour of the morning the next time I'm an emotional wreck and in dire need of somebody to watch The Valley with me!"

"Ok" laughed Marissa "I promise not to turn you away. So…are you going to find some lucky eligible young Water Polo player to escort you to this event?"

Summer became a little quieter and distracted all of a sudden "Uh no…I think it's best if I just fly solo for this one" Inside, Summer's heart sank at the idea of having get through the evening with no date. And she had a feeling that it was a little beyond the realm of her and Seth's friendship to start attending these things as a platonic couple.

Panic rose in her chest however as she contemplated for the first time the fact that Seth may bring somebody else as his date, but she pushed this thought to the back of her mind. There was no use worrying about that now, and it definitely wasn't a good enough reason to find some random to escort her for the evening.

"Nope" Summer continued "I shall be alone, so you can count me in as yours and Ryan's third wheel for the evening. Which means no escaping on the dance floor to do coupley things and leaving me to look sad and pathetic"

"I don't think you have to worry about that Sum," Marissa said smiling "I have a feeling Ryan will be giving the dance floor a wide berth all night"

The bell rang to signal the start of the next class and Marissa quickly said goodbye to her friend leaving Summer to contemplate how many more of these events she would be roped into and have to go through alone. Events where she would spend the whole evening knowing that there was only one person she could possibly want to be there with, and that that person was out of reach…for now at least.

* * *

Thanks for reading, please review!


	10. Little By Little

A/N; I figured I'd put 2 posts up at once as I got so many reviews and also because the previous post was pretty short-so I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Seth was sat in the student lounge nursing a large cup of coffee when Summer walked in. She was glancing around the room looking for a familiar face when Seth looked up and caught her eye. He smiled a little tentatively and signalled for her to come and join him.

She hesitated briefly, they hadn't spent any time alone together since the episode in Summer's room and she had to admit she felt a little nervous at how things may have changed between them because of it.

However, as she paused she caught sight of the well-thumbed comic book sticking out of Seth's bag and laughed to herself. The majority of her unease disappeared as she realised that nothing had changed at all, he was still the same Seth Cohen. And, she mused as she made her way over to him; she wanted to make sure that they stayed a part of each others lives, even if just as friends. And this was the way to start.

"Hey Cohen" she said as she dropped her bag onto the floor and sat down next to him on the sofa.

"Hello Summer"

An awkward silence followed and they both stared around the room, at a loss for something to say. After a few moments however they glanced at each other simultaneously and burst out laughing.

The idea of the two of them, two of the chattiest people in Newport, having nothing to say to each other, highlighted what a ridiculous situation they'd let themselves get into. So at that moment a silent agreement was made between them not to mention what had gone on previously and to do their best to carry on as normal.

"So, no emergency shoes needed his week then Cohen?" Summer enquired her eyes wide with mock innocence.

"Actually no" Seth replied smiling "Although, my mom was so impressed with what we picked out that she's thinking of sending Ryan shopping with you soon"

"I'm afraid I think Ryan is beyond even MY help!" Summer laughed at the thought, even Marissa had given up on trying to inject some style into Ryan's wardrobe.

"You never know, he'll be the one laughing when Wife-Beaters start gracing the covers of Vogue"

"Oh my God I think my designs will make it into Vogue before a Wife Beater does. And that seems like it'll happen…well never the way things are going!"

"Don't say that Sum. You know you have loads of talent, we just need some big shot fashion dude to realise it. Hey maybe then you could incorporate Wife Beaters into your Autumn line?" Seth bounced up and down in his chair with excitement.

"Cohen!" Summer scolded, whacking him over the head with her purse "Not helpful!"

Summer sighed and sat back into the sofa. She was happy to find that things were still so easy between her and Seth, looking across she clocked his contented face and realised that he was thinking the exact same thing.

"So…" Seth began "The Autumn dance, are you going?" He held his breath a little, worried that Summer would get the wrong idea. He had only been asking out of interest but was unsure whether it was a little premature in their fairly fragile friendship to bring up potentially awkward topics.

"Uh…" Summer was a little taken aback, but then took a deep breath and instructed herself to calm down. There was no reason why this had to be a difficult conversation. "Yeah, Coop begged… I couldn't say no" She shrugged her shoulders "Something about her fears for polystyrene corn!"

"Yeah well Ryan didn't so much beg as threaten me…so I'll be there too. You know how much he hates these events but he's just going for Marissa"

"I believe Coop can be very persuasive" Summer raised her eyebrow a little suggestively

"Oh Dear Lord Woman, the mental images! I don't need to think about that!" Seth covered his face with his hands to try and block out the offending visuals.

"So Cohen…are you going alone or…"

"Alone" Seth interrupted "Yep I'm being a third wheel. Something I feel highly qualified for." Despite herself, she breathed a sigh of relief before she realised that Seth was now looking at her a little expectantly.

"Oh me too" She said hastily, visibly putting Seth's mind at rest "Looks like I'll be the fourth wheel"

They sat for a moment in comfortable silence both recognising how ridiculous that situation would be.

"You know what?" they both said in unison, then laughed.

"You first" Said Summer

"Well I was just thinking how it's a little silly really… I mean if Ryan and Marissa are going to be together and we'll both be with them… and we'll probably all go together then maybe we should just…what I mean to say is….we maybe could…"

"Cohen. You're rambling" Summer said shaking her head with amusement as she watched him squirm.

"Yeah sorry" Seth looked a little sheepish. "What I'm trying to say is, why don't we go together?...As friends obviously" He added hastily

"Obviously" agreed Summer nodding "Yeah I'd like that Cohen"

"Great" he grinned, getting up off his seat "I'll pick you up at 8?"

"Sure, I'll see you then"

Seth waved in acknowledgement as he walked out of the student lounge. Summer took a deep breath; "We can manage to go as friends" She told herself sternly "Surely it won't be that difficult, besides I'm happy with how things are at the moment". She sighed and picked up her bag ready for her next class, it was that last part that she had always had trouble making herself believe, and the more time she spent with him, the harder it became.

* * *

Thanks for reading! P.s I love reviews (possibly the least subtle hint ever!)


	11. Your Eyes Open

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with The OC

A/N; Wow, I'm actually kind of overwhelmed by the response this story is getting, so thank you all so much! I decided to thank you all with another chapter, soI hope you like it! The reason that the updates are so fast is because I have lots of chapters sitting there waiting to be posted, sothere should be new chapters fairly regularly!

* * *

Seth got up out of his chair and grinned around the room "Good job guys! Next week I think maybe we'll tackle the eternal 'Is it possible for a woman to be a real superhero?' debate."

Five of the Six other people sitting round the room nodded enthusiastically at the prospect and, unable to contain their excitement until the next week, began animatedly discussing the great mysteries of life thrown up by comic books.

The sixth person however, simply sighed and looked at his watch, relieved that it was over, but still a little baffled at how they could have discussed the most effective Super Hero transport for nearly 2 hours. "Seth, I can't believe you talked me into joining your Comic Book Club"

"Come on Ryan, you offered! Besides you like comic books"

Ryan just sighed and picked his school bag off the floor. It was true; he had offered to come with Seth. It was the his latest attempt to make Seth get out of the house a bit more and try and retain some semblance of a life after Summer. He had a feeling however that Seth wasn't quite appreciating that he had only endured the past few hours out of concern for him, not a new found passion for graphic novels.

"I have to go my locker and then I promised Marissa I'd go and meet her so I'll see you at home?" Ryan asked but Seth didn't respond, he was lost in a new comic book that he had just been lent to him. "Seth?" Ryan snapped.

"What?" Seth finally tore his eyes away from the book to notice Ryan's face that was growing more impatient by the second "Yeah sure I'll see you at home dude" He waved a hand vaguely and returned his attention to the Comic in his hand.

Ten minutes later, having found an appropriate place to stop reading and having realised that he was now the only one left in the room, Seth gathered his things together and made his way out into the quad. Unfortunately, Water Polo practice had been let out at the same time, so several Abercrombie and Fitch look a likes were congregated such that he would have to walk right through them all just to get out. "Damnit" he sighed to himself.

Now that he had Ryan, the abuse he received at the hands of other kids had lessened substantially, but he was well aware that he was still an easy target for their ridicule when he was on his own. Bracing himself and fixing his gaze firmly on the floor he carried on walking but was shunted out of the way by the athletic build of a six foot jock who backed into him as he joked around with his mates.

"Hey watch it Geek" He said turning on Seth, who just rolled his eyes slightly and lifted his hand in apology.

Unfortunately, however, this exchange had drawn the rest of the group's attention to Seth's presence and it seemed unlikely that he would be allowed to pass through the rest of them without comment.

"What are you doing here so late Cohen? Oh wait…I forgot, it's Queers Anonymous after school today isn't it!" All his friends laughed at his juvenile humour.

"Wow yes that is funny" Seth murmured "I see you didn't bother using the summer to find some new material"

"What did you say?" Several of the lads strode closer to Seth and began to push him around slightly. "Why don't you just go home and listen to your emo crap, queer?"

Seth gritted his teeth but pushed further through the group of them, glad to see the end in sight "Gladly" he muttered. He found it a little galling to be lectured on music by guys who thought that The Black Eyed Peas were the height of musical cool.

Across the Quad, Summer had just been let out of her after school detention and had witnessed the whole scene with Seth. Her heart went out to him as she watched some brainless jackases laying in to him. They didn't know Seth and they would never bother to try. They were happy to simply judge him just because he was a little different to them. As far as Summer was concerned however, it was their loss. Somebody like Seth could open their eyes to something beyond the world of Water Polo and getting wasted, he could show them something real. Not that they deserved it, she had absolutely no time for people who were that self-involved.

Summer was just about to walk over and intervene, or at least lend her support when she spotted a petite, attractive brunette walk over to the group that were gathered around Seth. The girl proceeded to flirt shamelessly with some of the Water-Polo players before turning to Seth with her hands on her hips and looking him up and down with a look of distain on her face.

"No wonder Summer finally dumped you, freak. It was only a matter of time before she woke up and saw what a loser you are. She knows what kind of people she really belongs with." The girl spun on her heel and continued to flirt with the guys behind her while Seth took the opportunity to walk off in the direction of his house.

Across the quad, Summer felt like she suddenly couldn't breathe. She slumped against the wall behind her and ran her hand frantically through her hair. The significance of what she'd just heard began to sink in.

That girl represented everything that she used to be…the scene she had just witnessed was one that she had played a part in previously. Those were kind of people she had belonged with…and that was the kind of person she had been

Summer took a deep breath and at that moment all of Seth's fears made perfect sense. When Ryan had left, Seth was worried that she would abandon him…that she would once again become that girl.

"Hey Sum" Summer looked up startled as Marissa's voice broke into her reverie.

Marissa looked concerned at her friend's demeanour "Sum…are you ok? You look like…like you've just seen a ghost" She laid a comforting arm around Summer's shoulder.

"Urm Marissa, last year…before Seth and I…before Ryan…before everything…what was I like?" Summer's eyes were wide and her lip trembled slightly.

"Sum, I don't understand what you mean. You were…you were just you"

"But I've changed haven't I? I mean I'm not…like I was" Summer glanced anxiously over to where the Water Polo players were still congregated and Marissa followed her friend's worried eyeline. Realising suddenly what was bothering Summer, Marissa turned her friend to face her.

"Sum, you were never really one of them, not on the inside. It's just that…when you were with Seth…we started to see the real you, what was in your heart, not just the front you put up for the rest of the world."

Summer smiled slightly and breathed a little easier. She wandered over to a nearby bench and Marissa followed, sitting herself down next to Summer unsure of what to say next.

"When I was with Seth…" Summer began "I asked him once if…if I was mean to him before we were together. And he said that I wasn't mean because…because I just didn't speak to him. But…it was worse than that wasn't it? I was worse than that" her voice trailed off at the end and she looked up at Marissa who shook her head consolingly and rubbed her hand gently over Summer's back.

"Sweetie it's all in the past. You can't beat yourself up about it now. All the people that matter know what you're really like"

Summer looked up at her friend, her eyes brimming with tears "Yeah but I get it now. I understand why he…no wonder he was scared" Summer couldn't say anymore. She broke down in Marissa's arms and all her pent up emotions flooded out in a torrent of hot tears as she realised what she had put Seth through.

* * *

A/N; Thanks for reading, hope that chapter wasn't too much or too sad or too...erm..anything!-let me know what you think!


	12. Spell It Out

A/N; Thanks so much to all of you who reviewed, I'm so glad you're all enjoying it!

* * *

"Ryan, does this shirt scream 'Park Ranger' to you?" Seth was standing in the door way to the pool house wearing a decidedly forest green shirt.

Ryan turned as Seth questioned him looking a little puzzled "What? I uh…"

But Seth made his decision before Ryan could even finish "No, that's what I thought" he called as he made his way out of the pool house unbuttoning his shirt as he went "I don't want all of Newport's wildlife following me around all night"

"Newport has Wildlife?" Ryan shook his head, even after living with Seth for well over a year he still had the power to leave him completely baffled.

Five minutes later Seth reappeared "This better buddy?" He was now wearing a pale blue shirt and cream tie and eyeing himself critically in the mirror

"Perfect" Ryan muttered without looking up from the cufflinks he was grappling with.

"Wow. Yes thank you for that well thought out insight" Seth dead-panned finally moving away from the mirror.

Ryan shot him a look "You ready?"

"Absolutely man. I'm ready…ready for anything…and everything. Well yes I'm ready" Seth's foot was tapping manically and his eyes darted around nervously.

"You ok?" Ryan enquired glancing at Seth with a mixture of amusement and alarm. "You seem a little…on edge. Not nervous are you?"

"Nervous? Nervous? Me…Nervous? Why, why why would I be nervous? I mean it's just a dance, it's just Summer. We're…friends, just friends and that…well that is great. This night is…going to be great." Seth's head was nodding up and down distractedly and his eyes were wide with fear.

"Well good man. So long as you're ok" Ryan patted him on the shoulder and walked out of the Pool House.

Seth stared after him, shocked at his apparent lack of concern, before following him into the main house.

* * *

Sandy was standing in the kitchen, pre-occupied, as usual, with a bagel, but he looked up as Seth and Ryan walked in. "Hey Men. Looking Good" 

"Thanks" said Ryan grabbing the car keys off the side. Seth just stood in the corner still looking a little distracted.

"So…" Sandy began, smirking at his Son "You and Summer eh?"

"Friends Dad. We're going as friends, that's all" Seth snapped.

"Well, that's lovely. She's lucky to have such good friends, willing to make such selfless gestures like escorting her to dances with no ulterior motives. Especially…" said Sandy approaching his Son and ruffling his hair "when you scrub up so well!"

Ryan laughed softly to himself as he watched Seth squirm and Sandy shoot him smug looks.

"Can we just go please?" Seth addressed Ryan as he walked as far away from Sandy as he could and began to walk out the door.

"Sure thing. See you later Sandy"

"See you Boys. Don't be too friendly!"

Sandy's laughter followed them out of the house as Ryan and Seth made their way to the car.

* * *

"So we'll swing by Marissa's first then pick up Summer ok?" Ryan asked glancing towards Seth who was sat in the passenger seat of the Range Rover. 

"Yeah, you know I still think it would have been better for us to take 2 cars."

"Why we're both going to the same place?"

"True" Nodded Seth "But what if I screw it up or it just generally goes wrong and I have to run away. Then you'll be stranded"

"Seth you're not going to run away because you're not going to screw it up. Like you said, you're happy being friends." Ryan looked across with amusement as Seth's doubtful face. "Besides, I'm going to keep hold of the Car keys"

Seth glared at his brother "Well thanks for the support buddy"

Ryan laughed and pulled into Marissa's driveway "Hold on I'll be back in a sec." he said getting out of the car.

Seth was left alone for several minutes and used the time to try and calm himself down. This was his one opportunity to prove to Summer that they could cope with just being friends and he knew that he could not afford to mess it up.

"Hey Seth" Marissa's voice broke into his thoughts "You excited about tonight?"

Seth turned and noticed Ryan and Marissa exchanging amused looks so he just glared at then and they drove to Summer's house in silence except for Ryan's 'Journey' CD blasting out of the stereo.

* * *

Seth's heart beat a little faster as they swung into Summer's driveway "Ok I'll be right back" he said as he opened the door and jogged up the steps to her front door. 

Seth was let in by Summer's step-mom and made his way up to his bedroom door. The door was slightly ajar so he just knocked lightly and pushed it open "Hello?"

"Oh hey Cohen. Sorry I just need to find my other earring…" Summer had her back to him as she rooted through a box on her Vanity Unit "… Ah I've got it." A second later she straightened up and spun around to face him.

Seth's jaw dropped "Uh Wow. You look… amazing"

Summer was wearing a satin dress in deep turquoise that hugged her figure all the way down to her hips where the skirt flowed out at the back slightly and down to just below her knees. Her hair was styled exactly how Seth loved it best; in natural waves that framed her stunning face.

Summer gave a slightly self conscious smile "Thanks Cohen. Not looking too shabby yourself! Ah new shoes I see..." she commented looking down at his feet "…clearly the work of somebody with excellent taste"

"Yeah well…that was all me" Seth began shrugging his shoulders with mock-modesty "I've been keeping up with the latest trends in Cosmo…you know how it is. Loafers are making a comeback"

Summer laughed "So I've heard"

Seth glanced at her and held out his arm a little tentatively "Shall we?"

Summer smiled at his old fashioned gesture but took hold of his arm "And here I thought Chivalry was dead"

Seth chuckled at the memories that Summer's comment brought back and held the door open for her as she passed through.

* * *

Thanks for reading, please review!


	13. Cannonball

A/N; Ok not so many reviews for the last chapter, but i figured I'd post anyway! I really hope that you like this because it took me quite a while to write it how I wanted it, and it was the idea for this scene that the whole fic came out of really so anyway I'm rambling, just let me know what you think!

Thanks to those of you who reviewed - this one's for you!

* * *

"Wow. Good job Coop. It actually kinda looks like a ranch in here!" Summer laughed as she surveyed the transformation that had taken place in their school hall courtesy of armfuls of strategically placed fake corn.

"Thanks Sum…I think." Marissa said uncertainly "I'm gonna go and get a drink, coming Ryan?" Ryan nodded and followed Marissa across the hall.

Seth still hadn't said anything but was still staring around the room with a bemused look on his face "You know, I feel sort of out of place without dungarees and a piece of straw in my mouth"

"Cohen!" Summer scolded, but she couldn't help but laugh as she caught sight of Seth prodding suspiciously at a scarily life-like stuffed chicken that was stood on the floor by them.

"Am I the only one who finds this all a little disturbing?" he asked looking up as Ryan and Marissa returned with drinks for them all and placed them on a table nearby.

"Right" said Marissa, shooting Ryan a pleading look "...who wants to dance?"

Ryan shook his head and backed slowly away but Marissa grabbed hold of his arm "Please…for me." She fixed her puppy dog eyes on him and his resolve visibly weakened "I'll make it worth your while" she whispered seductively. Ryan raised an eyebrow with interest and allowed himself to be led onto the dance floor

"Ewww gross. Thanks for sharing Coop!" Summer called after them.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Ryan and Marissa were still dancing and Seth and Summer remained sat at the side of the dance floor engaged in animated conversation. Neither of them was yet courageous enough to suggest a dance so Seth decided to introduce Summer to the delights of quietly mocking people. 

Discussion between them flowed easily and Summer had to catch herself a few times as she realised that Seth's natural charm and humour were working their way back into mind, melting her heart as they went.

The opening strains of a song that was significant to both of them and caused memories of their time together to come flooding back, filled the air.

Seth and Summer both glanced at each other and smiled as they recognised the song. Seth decided that this had to be a sign, if he was ever going to be able to ask her to dance, this had to be it.

Summer had already read his mind, so when he stood up and stretched out his arm in invitation she had already lifted her hand and reached for his. Summer drew her breath in sharply when a tingle ran down her spine as his fingers closed around hers and he led her onto the dance floor, maintaining eye-contact the whole way.

As Seth gently placed his arms around her tiny waist and pulled her close to him, she reached her arms out around his neck and her head came to rest just below his shoulder. A wave of nostalgia swept through Summer. She had never felt so safe or as loved as when she was in Seth's arms and these feelings returned as though it had only been yesterday.

_Still a little bit of your taste in my mouth  
Still a little bit of you laced with my doubt  
Still a little hard to say what's going on _

Their bodies moved in perfect synchronisation and, without realising it, they slipped back into the old habits that they had formed when they were together. Seth's hand ran lovingly up and down the lower part of Summer's back in time with the music and she reached up and ran her fingers through the loose curls in Seth's hair.

In the past, it had been at these times when they had both felt at their most intimate. As though they knew every contour of each other's body and their close positioning gave the feeling that they were sharing one soul.

_Still a little bit of your ghost your witness  
Still a little bit of your face I haven't kissed  
You step a little closer each day  
Still I can't say what's going on_

Summer looked up at Seth and, feeling her gaze on him, he turned his head to face her and gave a small lop-sided grin. Summer smiled; he had no idea how much that one expression used to…and still did… make her go weak at the knees.

_Stones taught me to fly  
Love taught me to lie  
Life taught me to die  
So it's not hard to fall  
When you float like a cannonball_

They stared into each other's eyes; both feeling as though they were actually looking deep into each other's hearts and Seth pulled Summer in even closer to him.

At this moment, Summer realised that her heart was once again full of her love for Seth and that there was no use in trying to deny it any longer. Nevertheless, despite the love's best efforts to tame it, the fear remained too. And the emotions slowly blurred into one until Summer was unable to do anything except allow Seth to hold her and let his arms calm her anguished heart.

_Still a little bit of your song in my ear  
Still a little bit of your words I long to hear  
You step a little closer to me  
So close that I can't see what's going on_

Seth bent down until his face was millimetres from Summer's and his breath tickled her as he whispered into her ear "I've missed you". Summer felt a lump rising in her throat and tears pricking her eyes so she simply bit down on her lip and nodded in agreement as she gazed up at him.

Seth too was being over taken by his emotions at this point and all of his well intentioned promises to himself dissolved into nothing as his eyes took in the Goddess in his arms and he leaned his lips slowly towards hers.

_Stones taught me to fly  
Love taught me to cry  
So come on courage!  
Teach me to be shy  
'Cause it's not hard to fall  
And I don't wanna scare her  
_

Summer gasped slightly as she saw his lips approach her as if in slow motion. Fuelled by the burning desires of her heart she looked up at him and leaned her face close to his. She was only millimetres away from his mouth when a crippling fear over took her and she jerked backwards. "I'm sorry" she whispered her voice trembling.

_It's not hard to fall  
And I don't wanna lose her  
It's not hard to grow  
When you know that you just don't know_

The devastated look in his eyes pierced hers and, hating herself for what she'd done to him, she turned and ran out of the hall. Seth made no attempt to follow her but his arms fell limply to his side as he stood, a lone dejected figure, and the blissful couples surrounding him danced on.

* * *

A/N Thanks for reading, please don't hate me for the ending, just have faith for a little bit longer...oh and please review:) 


	14. Wisemen

A/N: So thanks for all your reviews, I'm so happy that lots of you are reading and enjoying it enough to leave a comment!

Somebody's Dark Angel: I love that song too! and I thought it kind of summed up that stage of their relationship, so i'm glad you agreed!

Anyway, I know this post is very short and I'm sorry, but i think it works better for this to be alone as a set up for the next couple of chapters which are quite lengthy. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Ryan and Marissa had watched the whole saga unfolding from across the hall. From their point of view, it seemed as though it was all going so well, their body language in particular suggested that they were back to the good old days.

But in an instant, that had all changed. Now all they could see of Summer was her silky hair bouncing behind her as she dashed out of the hall and Seth stood alone, in the centre of the dance floor, his face bearing a look of total devastation.

Ryan and Marissa exchanged shocked glances and Marissa made to go after Summer, but placing one hand on her arm Ryan stopped her. "I'll go" he offered "You stay and enjoy the dance"

Marissa looked a little taken aback; she was unsure what Ryan would have to say that would be of any comfort to Summer, but she trusted him so she just nodded. "Ok. I'll check on Seth"

"Thanks" Ryan leaned down and kissed her lightly on the cheek before shooting a concerned look at Seth and hurrying out of the hall after Summer.

Five minutes later he found her. She was sat in the outside dining area of the school with her knees pulled tightly up to her chest. Her slender body rocked back and forth in the chair as tears came streaming down her face.

Suddenly she caught sight of Ryan out of the corner of her eye and hastily tried to wipe away her tears. "Hey" She said, summoning enough strength to at least say that without breaking down.

"Hi" Ryan looked a little uncertain as he saw how upset she was, but renewing his resolve he pulled up a chair and sat down next to her.

"Listen, you can tell me to butt out if you want to, but for what it's worth…he won't hurt you again."

"What are you talking about Ryan?" Summer feigned ignorance although his words made perfect sense.

"Seth…you and Seth" Ryan could tell that he was the last person Summer would have chosen to open up to about this, but he was determined to make her listen.

"Look, I get it ok" he began, looking her straight in the eye "You're scared. When Seth left you didn't realise it was possible to feel that much pain and the last thing in the world you want is to do that all over again. So you tell yourself that you'll never put yourself in another position where it's possible to hurt that much ."

Summer gave a short sardonic laugh; he had pretty much just voiced exactly what was going through her own head. "How did you know?"

"Summer I have been hurt and abandoned by too many people in my life not to recognise the signs." He looked down for a moment, he wasn't really comfortable talking about these things, but he knew he had to…for Seth's sake. "But you can't let it rule your life Sum…or your heart."

Summer looked up at him as the tears that were pricking her eyelids threatened to fall again "But what if it doesn't work out? What if…"

"Summer you can go through a million 'What ifs' and still never know. Sometimes you just have to take that chance." He noticed Summer's face which was still looking slightly doubtful "There are never any guarantees with this kind of thing Sum. But when you take the risk with the right person…" Ryan's eyes took on a slightly wistful look "Well it's definitely worth it." He finished.

"And Seth, do you think he's the right person?"

"He adores you Summer, these past few months have torn him apart. So I'd say he's about as low-risk as you're going to get"

Summer gave a gentle smile, her first one since she left Seth's arms. "Thanks Ryan. You know I don't think I've ever heard you talk so much!"

"Yeah well…if I'd never taken that leap of faith with Marissa…" he broke off and looked away, the consequence of that seemed too awful to contemplate. "Besides..." He said, pulling himself together again "Seth's been threatening to steal my crown as King of Brooding at the Cohen's"

Summer laughed got out of her chair. "Seriously Ryan…Thanks"

Ryan just shrugged modestly "Go on…" he said "Go and get the old Seth back"

* * *

Thanks for reading, again, sorry it was short but I think (hope!) you'll all like the next one. Anyway, please review!


	15. Warning Sign

A/N: Thanks for reviewing! I know I've already posted today but I felt really bad for leaving it on that last chapter, so here we go...

* * *

Summer wandered back into the school hall that by now was almost deserted save for a few keen students who had stayed behind to clear up. Looking around, she quickly spotted Marissa in the corner and hurried over to her.

"Coop, do you know where Cohen went?"

Marissa looked concerned at her friend's tearstained face, but was impressed that she had returned at all; clearly Ryan had done better than she'd given him credit for "Uh yeah, he was pretty upset, I think he headed down to the docks, or try the beach maybe."

Summer's face broke into a grin "Thanks Coop!"

Summer had already turned and was dashing out of the hall but she paused and called over her shoulder "Tell Ryan Thanks. And he was right…about everything!"

"Uh ok." Marissa waved in acknowledgement; confused but pleased that Ryan and Summer seemed to have made a connection at last.

* * *

_A warning sign  
I missed the good part then I realised  
I started looking and the bubble burst  
I started looking for excuses  
Come on in, I've gotta tell you what a state I'm in  
I've gotta tell you in my loudest tones  
That I started looking for a warning sign  
When the truth is  
I miss you  
Yeah the truth is  
That I miss you so  
_  
Summer had already searched by all the boats at the docks and found no sign of Seth, she then began to scour the beach but had almost given up hope when she spotted a lone, curly haired figure staring fixedly at the ocean as the waves lapped gently onto the shore.

Seth had been sat there for around 20 minutes, allowing the rhythm of the water to calm the torrent of emotion raging through him. For the hundredth time, he cursed himself for pushing her too far and was convinced that he had now lost her for good.

Because of this, he was entirely unaware of her ever nearing presence until she was barely a metre away from him and he heard her voice carry softly on the breeze.

"Cohen?"

Startled, Seth turned and scrambled up from the sand. Anguish shot through his body as he noticed her eyes were bloodshot from tears. Tears that he had caused.

"I'm so so sorry. I was so out of line. I just …"

"Cohen…" Summer shook her head and tried to interrupt him but he carried on regardless.

"It's just so hard being near you and not being able to be with you. But it's ok, I get it. I had my shot and I blew it" Seth turned slightly and returned his gaze to the vast ocean, He said nothing, but the inner turmoil he was experiencing was visible in his face; the part of himself that was desperate to explain was wrestling with his fear of what he might say if he tried.

Summer observed all of this as she watched him. It was clear that he had much more that he wanted to say and would likely never rest easy until he did. And at that moment she realised too that, if they were ever to make a go of things again, she needed to know just as much.

"Cohen…" He jerked his head towards her and their eyes locked.

"Why did you do it? Why did you leave me?" Summer's voice broke down to a whisper, and from nowhere her eyes refilled with tears, as it occurred to her that all her months of heartache hinged on that one question.

Knowing that he was going to have to bare his soul like he had never done before and that, for once, he couldn't hide behind witty quips and sharp one liners, Seth's confidence ebbed away and he couldn't bring himself to look her in the eye anymore.

"When I left I just figured I was postponing the inevitable. You were like this incredibly beautiful, smart, funny Goddess….and I was the comic book nerd…the emo geek." Seth's voice was low and on the edge of breaking down but he took a deep breath and willed himself to continue. "I didn't deserve you and it was only a matter of time before you realised that. I figured that with Ryan gone, my cover would be blown…you'd finally see how much better you could do. And everything would go back to how it was before. So I suppose I thought that by leaving I was making it easier on both of us."

Seth broke off and glanced up at Summer who was gazing intently at him. As she stared at him she thought that this was the most vulnerable and honest she'd ever seen him…and it broke her heart.

Nodding slightly she urged him to carry on. He did so, but returned his eyes once again to the sea. It seemed to be the one shield he had left over the thoughts and emotions that he had to share.

"Only I never really thought that plan through properly. Because when I got back you were still….amazing and I was still in love with you. Only now I'd let you…"

Summer, whose gaze had dropped to the sand, jerked her head up in surprise "You're…You're in love with me?"

Seth looked across at her, utterly perplexed "Urm what? Of course... I mean…" Seth shook his head in disbelief.

Summer shrugged slightly "But…you never said" She said this quietly, aware both of how pathetic it sounded but also how important that fact had become to her over the past few months.

"I didn't think I had to. I mean… how could you not know that Summer?" Seth closed the gap between them with two easy steps and grabbed her by the shoulders so he could look into her eyes "I've been in love with you since I was Ten years old Sum... And every day, even now, I fall in love with you that little bit more... I'm so in love with you that every time I see you my hearts beats just that bit faster…" Seth knew he was rambling now, but he just had to make her see. He had to make her see herself through his eyes.

"The way that you tuck your hair behind your ears when you're self conscious...the way that you pretend to be all tough but really you cry at episodes of The Valley...and the way that you have absolutely no idea just how incredible you are. All of that Summer. _All _of it. I'm in love with it all. How…how could you not know that?"

Seth's voice had finally dropped down to a murmur and he gazed pleadingly at Summer who simply bit her lip slightly and shrugged.

"And I promise…" he continued "I will never hurt you again"

Summer smiled through her tears which she could no longer hold back "I know Cohen".

"And I understand now why you left... I never realised what Newport was like for you before Ryan and I am so sorry for the part I played in that and what I put you through…" It was now Summer's turn to tear her eyes away, although this was motivated not only by insecurity but by some degree of shame.

"But I swear I've changed…you've changed me. You took me with all my flaws and insecurities and you destroyed all the walls that I'd built up inside of me and you opened my eyes Cohen. You made me who I am…and I never got to thank you for it."

Summer finally looked up and her face took on a more urgent expression "So I never want to hear you say again that you don't deserve me. Because the truth is…I need you"

Seth smiled his goofy lop-sided grin and, knowing that she was probably feeling really self conscious at that moment, he reached out and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ears. "Just saving you a job" He whispered.

Summer laughed and looked up "Oh and for the record Cohen…" She looking into his expectant eyes and left the briefest of pauses "I'm in love with you too"

"Yeah?" Seth raised his eyebrows questioningly and she nodded.

"Awesome" he muttered, smiling.

Summer giggled and reaching out she snaked her arms around his waist and pulled him close to her. She tilted her heard up and leaned her face close to his. With their lips once again only millimetres away, their eyes met and Summer nodded almost imperceptibly, willing him forward. Seth grinned and their lips came together with a passion that neither of them had ever experienced before. All of the pain of the past few months, all of the repressed desires and the longing of their hearts were shared and melted away as they drank each other in and their souls were finally reunited with their rightful mate.

_A warning sign  
You came back to haunt me and I realised  
That you were an island and I passed you by  
And you were an island to discover  
Come on in,I've gotta tell you what a state I'm in  
I've gotta tell you in my loudest tones  
That I started looking for a warning sign_

_And the truth is  
I miss you  
Yeah the truth is  
I miss you so  
And I'm tired  
I should not have let you go_

_So I crawl back into your open arms  
Yes I crawl back into your open arms  
And I crawl back into your open arms  
Yes I crawl back into your open arms._

_

* * *

_

_A/N_: So that was it! (the reunion I mean, not the end of the story...still lots to come!) I know I've been building to it for a while, so I really really hope that it didn't disappoint you and that you'll still stick with the story! Please review, I'd love to know all your comments!

P.S I was in 2 minds as to whether or not to include the song lyrics (it's by Coldplay by the way, in case you were wondering) but I decided to simply because the title of the whole fic comes from that song and it summed up for me that part of S/S's relationship...oh and also I just love the song, so I figured it deserved an appearance!


	16. Glorious Day

A/N; Thanks for reviewing! So don't worry, there will be some more drama and some more issues for them to address in their relationship, but for now...a chapter of fluff! I'm sorry, it just had to be done, I've waited ages to write them as a couple!

* * *

After several minutes that seemedto last days they broke apart. Seth rubbed his hands up and down Summer's arms savouring the chills that it sent up his spine to be so close to her once again. Holding her at arms length he studied her face and smiled; she was the single most beautiful thing in his life and she was back in his arms…where she belonged.

"By the way…" Seth began looking curiously at Summer "Does this mean we're back together? Or are you just using me for kicks?"

"Oh kicks definitely" Summer said fixing him with a serious expression before collapsing into giggles when she spotted his confused face.

"No Cohen" she said, relenting a little "We're together. Although to be honest, in here…" She continued brushing her hand lightly over his heart "…we were never really apart."

Seth broke into a grin and planted a single sweet kiss onto her lips "And you think I'm the cheesy one"

"Cohen!" Summer looked offended and punched his arm repeatedly "You always have to ruin the moment!"

"Ouch woman, would you stop please! I can't help it I'm a Cohen….it's what we do best"

Summer narrowed her eyes at him "Well I suppose you have to be good at something" she said, a smug smile playing on her lips.

"Ha Ha" Seth nodded sarcastically. "OK Well as long as it's back on properly I have something for you"

Summer squealed with excitement "Ooooh a present. You finally picked up on the hints about the diamonds"

Seth looked up with wide eyes "Hmmm well maybe you could look upon it more as a symbolic present than an 'Add it to your will and get it insured present'"

Summer eyed him impatiently and was more than a little intrigued as she watched him fish around in his pockets before pulling out his hand with his fist clenched tightly around something.

"Ok…" Seth began, taking hold of one of her hands and drawing a deep breath "I know that you are scared Summer. And I know that my past record doesn't exactly help that."

"Cohen we've been through this. It doesn't…"

"Shhh…" Seth interrupted lifting his hand and placing a finger gently over her lips to silence her "Just let me say this. I don't ever want to let you down again and I need to make sure that you feel totally secure with me and with what we have. So I'm hoping this will help…."

Seth opened his still clenched hand and revealed a set of three keys that were hanging from one of his fingers. Lifting up one of her hands he placed the keys into her slender palm and closed her fingers around them.

Summer looked several times between Seth and her hand with a bemused expression on her face. "I…I don't understand" She said with a small and slightly apologetic smile.

"It's the keys to my…well yours now I suppose…It's the keys to the Summer Breeze" Seth finished gazing a little tentatively at Summer, unsure how she would react.

"I uh…I don't…" Summer still didn't understand what he was getting at.

"This way…" Seth began quietly taking her in his arms again "The only way I can run away again…is if you come with me"

The penny finally dropped for Summer and her face broke into a wide grin. She had almost forgotten what it felt like to be on the receiving end of one of Seth's grand gestures…but the memories came flooding back now.

Tilting her head and reaching up towards him she placed a lingering kiss on his lips and then whispered into his ear "Thank You"

"You're welcome" muttered staring down into her giant chocolate brown eyes.

They stood for several minutes locked in a wordless embrace before Summer tugged slightly at Seth's shirt and they settled themselves down in the sand. Seth wrapped his arms tightly around Summer from behind, clasping his hands to his at the front.

Summer heaved a contented sigh turned her head slightly so she could see Seth's face. "You know I don't really like boats" She whispered.

Seth laughed lightly and kissed her gently on the top of her head "Well I guess that means we're both stuck here then"

Summer smiled to herself and turned back around to face the ocean, savouring the feelings of love and security she felt with Seth's arms around her; The truth was…there was no place she'd rather be.

* * *

When Seth awoke the next morning it took him a moment to remember where he was. The warm weight in his arms caused him to look quickly down to where Summer was still sleeping soundly; her head was nuzzled close into the crook of his neck and her hand was closed tightly around Seth's. 

Seth heaved a contented sigh, this, he decided was as perfect as life got.

The night before they had sat and talked for hours and eventually, as midnight approached, had reached a stage where they were certain that nobody in their lives knew them better. They discussed their hopes and dreams, their fears and insecurities and both pledged, in their own way, to do everything in their power to make it work this time.

Summer must have felt Seth's gaze rested upon her because her eyes flickered open moments later.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty" He whispered.

Waking to find herself in Seth's arms, memories of the evening before came flooding back and Summer smiled. Her ecstasy at her reunion with Seth mingled with comforting waves of sleep that were still engulfing her and produced a goofy, contented grin that she could not seem to wipe off her face.

The Sun had not yet risen and so they lay, wrapped lovingly in one another's arms watching the first rays of sunshine paint the Californian sky with vivid splashes of Orange and Red. The beginning of a new day in Orange County and a new start for their relationship.

* * *

Some hours later they were still entwined, savouring the peace and quiet of the beach in the early morning and not wanting to leave each other's arms. 

At the waterfront an elderly couple walked hand in hand through the shallow water as the waves lapped at their feet. Their trousers were rolled up to their knees and although they said very little they would occasionally glance at each other and smile; their looks conveying all that they needed to say.

Seth studied them from several metres away; it was clear that when the man looked at his wife he still saw her to be as beautiful as the day they had met.

Grinning to himself, Seth nudged Summer and indicated to the couple.

"You think that's how we'll be in 60 years?" She asked, not taking her eyes off them.

"Well I'm hoping I'll have a little more hair than that….And they don't seem to be bickering so…"

"Cohen!" Summer twisted round and whacked him in the shoulder

"Ouch! And she's not attacking him…" Catching Summer's evil glare, he relented and played absent mindedly with her hair "Yeah I do Sum…" he began quietly "You're stuck with me until old age I'm afraid"

Summer said nothing but reached up and pulled him in for a lingering kiss before grabbing his hand and pulling him into a standing position then dragging him down the beach to the water and where the couple were still standing.

Having reached them, Summer was now a little unsure what to say, she was reluctant to disturb them as they seemed so peaceful and in their own little world. "Urm Hi…" She began a little shyly.

Seth laughed under his breath, and squeezed Summer's hand tighter; She was almost never shy and he thought it was adorable seeing her like that.

The couple turned and took in the young people stood beside them "Well Hello there"

"You two look like Love's young dream" the elderly lady said smiling "Not so long since we were like that ourselves eh Bert?" she continued turning to her husband.

"Seems like just yesterday. Time flies when you're in love" Bert said shooting a glance at his wife before returning his attention to Seth and Summer "So make the most of it. Especially you…" he continued addressing Seth "Looks like you've pulled yourself quite a hottie"

Seth laughed at the old man's modern phraseology "You're right there Bert…" he said putting his arm around Summer, pulling her close and kissing the top of her head "She certainly is that!"

The elderly couple smiled and turned to continue their walk "It was lovely meeting you both" the lady said before taking her husband's hand back in hers.

"You too" Seth called after them.

"Oh by the way…" Summer shouted and they turned around to face her again "I was just wondering…How you make it work for so long?"

"Well sweetie, it's all about trusting one another and just being there unconditionally" The old lady said smiling at Summer's question.

"And…" Muttered Bert sidling up to Seth "Make sure you keep things fresh in the bedroom…that's the key" Bert winked at Seth before walking off down the beach with his wife once again leaving Seth staring after them open mouthed.

Summer giggled at Seth's shocked expression "Close your mouth Cohen, you're catching flies"

"But…but…" Seth struggled to find the words "…they're so old"

Summer laughed and reached out for Seth's hand "C'mon Casanova let's go and get some breakfast"

"So does this mean we'll still be doing it at their age then Sum?" Seth asked hopefully.

Summer raised one eyebrow seductively "Well that depends…How long do you think you can keep up with me for?"

Seth just laughed and put his arm around Summer once again as they walked back up to the pier, the happiest that they'd been for a long time.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry it was fluffy and kinda cheesy! But thanks for reading and please leave a review!


	17. Be Here Now

A/N: Thanks for all your reviews people! So this is just a quickie (Ha sorry that always makes me think of Julie 'A Quickie huh?'...sorry, got a little sidetracked!) Anyways, yeah this is just a short post to kind of wrap up this first part of the story, before we move on with their relationship. So here we go...

* * *

"Ewww Summer" Marissa rolled her eyes as she walked into the pool house to find Seth and Summer all over each other again. Placing the drink that she was carrying down on the table and placing her hands on her hips she addressed the loved up couple once again "Seriously do you two ever stop?"

Seth and Summer finally broke their passionate embrace and both shot her withering looks.

"Just making up for lost time" Seth said turning to Summer and planting a sweet kiss on the tip of her nose.

"You know "Marissa said sighing and dropping down on to the corner of Ryan's bed "I almost wish you two had never gotten back together"

"Erm no sorry Riss…" Marissa turned to where Ryan had just entered the Pool house and immediately interrupted her "You didn't have to live with Seth. I for one am relieved. Long may it last!" he concluded raising the glass in his hand for an impromptu toast.

"Hear hear Buddy" Seth concurred smiling and pulling his girlfriend close to him.

"Aww sweetie" Summer said pulling away from him slightly so she could see his face properly "Were you difficult to live with when we apart?"

Seth frowned and shook his head vigorously like a little boy who's just been accused of something that he knows he's done. "I was fine…" He began, his eyes wide with innocence but Ryan cut him off with a short bark of a laugh

"Are you kidding me?" Ryan asked incredulously "Have you forgotten the Chilli Fries incident?"

Seth glared at his brother to shut him up but Summer was already laughing loudly

"Aww my poor baby" She said grabbing hold of Seth's cheek with her thumb and forefinger and addressing him like one does a toddler "Couldn't you cope without me?"

Behind them Marissa scoffed loudly "It's not like you were any better Sum"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Summer demanded fixing her best friend with a glare

Marissa couldn't help but smile "Summer you were like this scary time bomb in lip gloss-I didn't know whether you were about to burst into tears or have a rage blackout on me"

Summer frowned and folded her arms across her chest "I wasn't that bad…" She whispered

"No…no" Marissa relented "Not bad exactly…" she said shrugging "just a little…unstable"

Behind her, Seth grinned smugly, delighted that their separation had had just as bad an effect on her. Still smiling inanely he opened his mouth to say something

"Shut up Cohen." Summer butted in before he could even say anything. Whirling around to face him she narrowed her eyes "I don't need any of your smart ass comments right now"

"Aww Summer…" Seth said pulling her into a hug and kissing her lightly on the forehead "You know me too well..."

Summer smiled and pushed him backwards onto the bed attacking him with the lips that she knew he found irresistible. "I know how to shut you up too" she mumbled between kisses.

"And so it starts again…" Ryan said sighing and settling himself into a chair

"They shouldn't come up for air for at least another 15 minutes" Marissa laughed "So I guess we'll just have to entertain ourselves…"

"Hmm… Well…" Ryan began with his eyes wide "…If you can't beat them join them?" He suggested.

Marissa raised an eyebrow seductively "I always knew you were the smart one" she said placing her tiny frame on Ryan's knee, wrapping her arms around his neck and placing a lingering kiss on his lips.

The Fantastic Four…The Unbreakables…They'll always find some way back to each other.

* * *

A/N; Ok yeah so that was kinda rubbish, but i figured we hadn't really had much fantastic four so I'd have a bit now! anyway thanks for reading, please review! And there should be another post up soon!


	18. Somewhere A Clock Is Ticking

A/N: Aww you guys are great, it was a pretty awful, short chapter and you still reviewed-thank you:) I was so touched I figured I'd post another!

* * *

As the bell to signal the start of lunch at Harbour High school died away, Summer stood and scanned the outside dining area looking for Seth. She had had a really crappy morning and the only thing sustaining her was the thought of being able to spend some quality time with her boyfriend. She was just looking forward to getting a hug from him; it always amazed her the power that his arms had to make her feel better.

But just as she contemplated this her heart sank as she remembered that he had a comic club meeting that lunch time. "Damnit" she muttered smiling"Damn his nerdy little soul"

Hmm…no sign of Ryan and Marissa either. It was odd how tight knit they'd become as a group, particularly since she and Seth had reunited. She felt like she'd just run out of options of people to have lunch with when a slightly shrill voice broke into her thoughts.

"Summer! Over here!" Summer turned to see a perky Californian Blonde waving at her from a nearby table.

Katie McGovern was a stereotypical Newport Beach girl; 'Barbie girl' gorgeous, over privileged, and more than a little shallow. But her and Summer had known each other for a while and were friends…or at least they used to be. In fact Summer had been friendly with both of the girls sat at the table. However those friendships had taken a back seat recently in favour of more time with Seth, Marissa and Ryan.

Butthat was no reason to abandon them completely Summer decided as she made her way over to the table and sat down on a bench.

"Hey Guys" She began a little tentatively, feeling oddly out of place.

"We were just talking about Jen's 18th birthday" Katie chirped as she dipped her spoon into a tiny pot of Low-Cal yoghurt and gingerly licked a little off the sides.

"It's going to be amazing Summer "Jen began enthusiastically "You absolutely_have_ to come!"

"Urm…ok…sure. I mean that sounds great" Summer forced her face into a bright smile. She had been out of the Newport party scene for a while and was a little unsure if she wanted to go back to it…and she definitely knew how Seth would feel about it.

"It's going to be sooo elegant Sum. It's black tie, we're importing table decorations from Italy and we're releasing doves after every course of the meal!"

Summer nearly choked on her sandwich "Doves?" she spluttered laughing "Seriously?"

"Urm…yes" Jen replied stony faced.

Oh my God were Newport's social events always this ridiculous? Summer wondered as she painted another smile on her face and nodded enthusiastically "Wow yes Doves…that very Vogue of you."

Seemingly placated by this, Katie babbled on. "Oh and the best part is that it's a couples theme, so everybody has to come with a date!"

"You are so lucky Sum" Jen cooed eyeing Summer seriously "You can bring Zach…he's just perfect."

"Zach?" Summer asked confused as the 2 blondes nodded fervently.

Wow, she mused, she really hadn't spent anytime with these people in ages. "Err, Zach and I aren't seeing each other anymore"

Jen gasped and placed one hand melo-dramatically over her heart as Katie reached across the table and patted Summer's arm sympathetically "Aww you poor thing. How're you holding up?"

"I'm fine." Summer said shrugging "It was actually me who…"

"So Zach's...urm…single now is he?" Katie interrupted hopefully.

God, these girls were transparent. Summer was beginning to remember why it was she hadn't spent much time with them lately. "Yeah I guess he is"

"Now don't worry Summer, we'll find somebody to take you to the party." Jen cut in.

"No seriously it's fine…great actually" Summer began with a cute smile playing about on her lips "I'm back with Cohen…" She explained "…Back where I belong" she finished but too quietly for anyone else to hear.

"Cohen?... As in Seth Cohen?" Jen asked, her eyes wide with surprise.

"Yup" Summer nodded "I'm happy…finally!"

The two blondes exchanged glances. "Uh Sweetie…" Katie began, fixing Summer with a patronising stare "We thought that that was over…that you were over that…um….phase"

Summer raised an eyebrow "Err well if by 'phase' you mean relationship, then yeah I guess it was over. But no…" Summer dropped her gaze to the table a little shyly "I wasn't over it…I mean him. So it's back on!" She finished with a smile.

"Well that is great honey" Jen said with a big fake smile.

Summer was slightly lost in thoughts of Seth so didn't pick up on her sarcasm and carried on regardless "Yeah so I do have a date for your party after all"

"Right Seth…your date" Katie nodded with pursed lips.

"Don't worry Jen I'll find him some proper shoes!" Summer laughed to herself, forgetting that it was more of an inside joke.

"Ha ha!" Jen gave a forced high pitched laugh then exchanged more glances with Katie across the table.

"Uh yeah…listen Sum, this party is kinda…you know…" Jen struggled to find the right word

"...Exclusive" finished Katie.

"Yes exclusive" Jen nodded "So I was thinking that maybe Seth wouldn't actually be all that comfortable with it, that he might not…you know…fit in."

Katie shot Summer a disarming smile "I'm sure though that, if Seth really likes you, then he won't mind if you took Zach as your date…just this once."

"Listen honey we have to go…" Jen said getting up from the table and grabbing hold of her Gucci bag "But just give it some thought ok?"

Summer's mouth had fallen open in shock and she just nodded dumbly. Their bitchiness had actually rendered her speechless.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading, please review...you know you want to!


	19. Achille's Heel

A/N: Thank you so much to everybody who has reviewed, I really appreciate all the feedback and I'm glad that you're enjoying the next part of the story! Oh and yes Katie and Jen are complete bitches (I actually kinda enjoy writing them though-in a wierd sort of way!) and you'll probably like them even less as it goes on! Suppose it's only fair to warn you as well that S/S won't always be a smooth ride, mainly because I think there's still some issues to address, but just have faith because I promise they'll work it all out!

* * *

"Can you believe them Coop? I mean they have no right to just judge him, I mean…Coop? Coop are you listening?" Summer demanded as she glanced across at her friend who was staring at herself critically in the mirror. 

"Yes Sum, I'm listening but you do realise you've been talking about the same thing since I got here… which was about 45 minutes ago" Marissa said glancing at her watch before turning to face Summer.

"But don't you just see how out of line they were?" Summer pleaded, now looking a little desperate.

Marissa moved to sit by her friend on the bed "Sum I do get it ok…." She put a supporting arm around Summer's slender frame "They're bitchy and nasty and Seth does not deserve it. But we know that that's what they're like and Seth just happens to be in the firing line this week, try not to take it personally. You're happy with Seth…that's all that matters ok?"

Summer gave a small smile and nodded "Thanks Coop" She whispered.

"Besides…" Marissa began, getting up off the bed "I have no doubt you gave them hell for it!"

"Oh yes…that I did" Summer nodded, wide eyed

"Well what did you say?"

"I uh…well I…you know…I told them. I told them it wasn't acceptable" Summer replied with a satisfied smile.

"I'll bet, Did you treat them to a famous Roberts' Rage Blackout?" Marissa laughed.

Summer nodded fervently but said nothing

"Well come on then don't leave me in suspense! I want a full re-enactment…Oh my God did they cry?" Marissa asked excitedly. She'd taken her fair share of criticism from these types of girls before and was always delighted to see any of them brought back down to earth, especially by Summer.

"Err well…what I did was…" Summer stood up and began to use expansive hand gestures to compensate for her lack of words "I looked them right in the eye and I…well I used my scariest tone of voice…and I…err I…"

"Yes?"

"I…nodded" Summer finished in a small sheepish voice.

"You nodded?" Marissa asked incredulous

"Coop, I just honestly did not know what to say. I didn't know people could be that heartless." Summer sat back down on the bed and briefly buried her head in her hands. "I just kept seeing Cohen's face in my head over and over and thinking just how totally unfair it was. I used to be friends with these people and now they won't even give the time of day to theguy that I love."

"You really do love him don't you Sum?" Marissa asked gently, wiping away a stray tear that Summer hadn't been able to repress.

"So much" She murmured, then looked up at her friend "You know how you just want to be with somebody the whole time, and when they're not there they are all that you think about…and when you're together you feel…complete."

Marissa nodded and smiled; it pretty much summed up how she felt for Ryan.

"And I know…" Summer continued "That Cohen has had to deal with this kind of thing, and worse, before, but it genuinely tears me apart. I just want to be able to…"

"Protect him?" Marissa finished and Summer nodded, shrugging her shoulders.

"Stupid huh?"

"No, not stupid. But you can't right everybody else's wrongs Sum. You just have to be there…that's all he wants from you."

"You're right…I know you are. It's just that it seems so inadequate y'know?"

"I know Hun" Marissa said pulling her friend into a well-needed hug.

Seconds later they were disturbed by a knock at the door and Seth's head emerging from around the side of it. "Hey ladies. You ready to go? Ryan's in the car." Seth walked quickly across to Summer and kissed her, briefly but lovingly.

"We'll be there in a sec sweetie, can you just give us a minute." Summer asked giving Seth's hand a squeeze.

"Urm ok sure" Seth looked a little confused but made his way out of the room with a single, concerned glance back at Summer.

"Listen Coop…" Summer began, playing with her ring a little distractedly.

"You don't want me to mention anything to Seth?" Marissa asked reading her friend's agitated expression.

Summer heaved a sigh of relief. "Thanks. There are some things he's just better off not knowing."

"It's ok I get it Sum." Marissa gave her a reassuring smile and guided her towards the door. "Now come on…this is the part where you just have to be there for him."

* * *

"Hang on Ryan, I'll be back in a sec" Seth turned the key and pulled it sharply out of the ignition, clambering out of the car as he did so. "Summer wait up!" 

The four of them had just returned from the movies and Seth felt like Summer hadn't been quite right all evening, unfortunately though, there hadn't been a chance for them to talk alone. It was still nagging at Seth however, and he knew that he was neurotic enough not to get a good night's sleep because of it, so he'd made a split second decision to go after her just as they'd reached the end of the driveway.

Seth, for once, didn't think Summer's odd mood was down to something that he'd done. It wasn't that she was cold with him, just a little distant. Although to be honest this worried him more...it was just so unlike her.

Summer, who had just reached her front door, turned at the sound of his voice and was surprised to see Seth running after her. "Cohen?"

Seth caught up with her and smiled. Seeing her bewildered look he felt a little silly for having chased her up her own driveway.

"Are you …um…" Seth faulted and got a little distracted as he lost himself for a moment in her eyes.

"What is it Cohen?" Summer asked; now a little worried by his unusually sincere expression.

"Erm…Is everything ok?" He asked gently, grazing his hand softly up her arm.

Summer's arms tingled at his touch and she smiled at his concern "I'm fine…really" She added, running her hands through his loose curls.

"You sure?...It's just I feel like something's not right…like there's something you're not telling me" Seth's eyes pierced her's, searching for an answer.

"No…there's not" she assured him "I'm fine, just a little distracted." Seth still looked a little dubious, so Summer pulled his body close and their eyes locked "I promise"

"Ok then" Seth said quietly then bent down to kiss her sweetly on the cheek. "Sorry for harassing you…I'll just be going now" he mumbled making his way back down the drive.

A soft laugh escaped Summer's lips "Night Cohen" She called "I love you" she added, loud enough for him to hear.

Seth turned and grinned "I love you too Summer Roberts!" he bellowed and blew her a goofy kiss before disappearing into the darkness.

Summer leant against the door for a second before letting herself in to the empty house and climbing the stairs to her room.

She knew that she shouldn't be so bothered by the incident from earlier but thoughts of it were still plaguing her mind. Although she was livid with the other girls for the comments they'd made, to be honest, part of her anger was directed at herself. For not defending him; for not even trying to explain to them how wrong they were.

What scared her more was the tiny portion of her brain that held her back, the little voice that said 'Seth _is_ a geek'. Very briefly, she saw Seth through the eyes that she'd viewed him with 2 years previously.

It even occurred to her, however momentarily, how much easier things might be if Seth was more…well like Zach.

Luckily, these feelings passed quickly and she was able to sternly remind herself how little appeal a conventionally handsome, stereotypical OC guy held for her.

Cohen was different, and it was one of the many reasons why she loved him. His quirks entertained her, his neuroses endeared her and his faults made him real; real enough to love her like he did.

All the same, she couldn't deny the fact that the thoughts had crossed her mind. It scared her that the old Summer could resurface so easily. Clearly, old habits die hard.

* * *

A/N: Thanks so much for reading, please review! 


	20. Ways And Means

A/N: Wow! We've just reached 100 reviews and 20 chapters - 2 milestones in one! Thanks so much to all of you have reviewed up to now, and I really hope you continue to enjoy the story. Anyway, this post is just a bit more Seth-Ryan time because I quite like writing it! Oh also, don't worry too much about Zach, he will appear a bit later but Summer's not that stupid...If you get what I mean!

* * *

"Hey Ryan, Ryyyan…buddy you awake?" Seth crept through the pool house door and over to Ryan's bed, calling his name quietly but insistently "Ryan…Ry…"

Ryan grunted and rolled over "What?" he mumbled prising his bleary eyes open a crack but then firmly shutting them again as he realised Seth was standing over him.

"Oh good you're awake!" Seth exclaimed, settling himself down on a chair next to the bed

"Uh no…definitely not awake" Ryan murmured pulling a pillow down over his head to try and block Seth out.

"Come on Ryan I need you and all your…wisdom" Seth prised a corner of the pillow away from his brother's face and shot him a pleading smile.

Ryan sighed and emerged reluctantly from under the pillow "What time is it anyway?"

"So you see…" Seth began "The problem, as you may have guessed, is Summer. There's definitely something bothering her…"

"Seth seriously I need to sleep for at least 3 more hours before I can be of any help to you"

Seth shot Ryan a disappointed look "How can you even talk about sleep at a time like this?"

"Yeah and what time would that be?" Ryan snapped

"It's my hour of need buddy, that's what time it is." Ryan shot Seth a look that caused his eyes to wander distractedly for a moment "It's…y'know...5.45…" Seth winced at the thunderous look on Ryan's face but tried to gloss over it with more rambling "But the point is Ryan that…"

"Ugh" Ryan buried his head in his pillow and clamped his hands over his ears.

"Ryan please…we haven't talked properly in ages" Seth stuck his bottom lip out like a little boy.

It was true, Ryan decided, their brotherly heart to hearts had tailed off a bit since Seth got back together with Summer. And to be fair, he had been fairly pre-occupied with Marissa lately. Maybe it'd do him some good too…though he doubted that he'd get a word in.

"So just a ballpark…what are the chances of me getting anymore sleep this morning?" Ryan asked with a note of resignation in his voice.

"Hmm I don't know…" Seth began shrugging "What are the chances of Julie Cooper finding God?"

"Great" Ryan muttered. He heaved himself up in his bed, prepared himself for the long haul and shot his brother an expectant glance.

Seth however, had got an odd faraway look in his eyes "I wonder what my Grandma would look like in a nun's outfit..."

"Seth!" Ryan smacked his brother over the head with a spare pillow.

"Oh ok sorry" Seth shook his head and came back to reality "So yeah Summer is…not right. I just have no idea what's bothering her."

Ryan looked at his brother but said nothing, Seth clearly had a lot on his mind and it was far easier just to let him say it all before commenting on anything.

"The thing is…" He continued, a pensive expression now settling on his face "I genuinely thought everything was going well with us. But now I'm not so sure…" Seth tailed off and began to play distractedly with his hands.

This, Ryan decided, was his cue "Well have you talked to her? I mean, she's not usually reluctant point it out if you've done something wrong."

Seth gave a wry smile "That's the thing though; I really don't think I've done anything. And when I asked her about it she said everything was fine…which, clearly, it's not."

"Well then maybe that's it. Maybe it's nothing to do with you, it might just be family problems or school or something"

"Well why the hell won't she just tell me then?" Seth's voice rose and he slammed his hand onto the bed. He'd already lain awake in bed for hours going over and over this in his head and his frustration was finally beginning to show. "Sorry" he muttered, seeing that Ryan was a little taken aback by his outburst.

"It's just…" Seth's voice returned to a normal level and his eyes gazed stoically at the floor "She should be able to talk to me about whatever it is. I thought we were tighter than this."

"Besides, I know her too well…" he continued, looking back at Ryan and finally saying what was really bothering him "It may not be that I've done something…but it's definitely got something to do with me…or us"

"Not you and me…." He muttered indicating to himself and Ryan "I mean me and her…me and Summer"

Ryan rolled his eyes "Yeah I get it" he nodded. He stared at Seth for several moments, who had now fallen quiet.

"You know what?" Ryan began "I can see this is just going to drive you crazy…or more crazy anyway…so if Summer won't tell you, maybe you could ask Marissa. At least then you'd know what was going on"

Seth nodded and gave a small smile. "Thanks Ryan" he got out of his seat and started making his way over to the door "And sorry…for waking you up so early"

Ryan nodded and lay back down on his pillow with a sigh as the door clicked shut behind Seth. He honestly though he had seen the last of Seth's Summer drama when they'd got back together, but obviously there was still some way to go.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading, please leave your comments!


	21. Tangled

A/N: Thanks to all of you who reviewed! I noticed a few new names as well so welcome to any new readers, really hope you enjoy the story!

* * *

Summer strode into school with a decidedly determined air about her on Monday morning. She had spent a significant part of Sunday afternoon deliberating about how exactly to solve her dilemma and believed she had finally come to the best conclusion possible.

Firstly, she definitely wasn't going to Jen's party. Seth clearly wasn't welcome and she had no intention of going with anybody else. Admittedly, a small part of her did miss the Newport party scene, but if any thing was going to cause the old Summer to rear her ugly head, it was hanging around with those kinds of people. And she was adamant that it wasn't worth the risk.

But secondly, and possibly more crucially, she still wasn't going to mention any of it to Seth. This was the part that she had agonised over. She was well aware that she wasn't great at keeping secrets at the best of times, and Seth read her thoughts like nobody else. But on the other hand, if he knew, he would get hurt. Fair enough he may not admit that their rejection had any effect on him, but she knew him better than that, it would simply reopen old wounds. And she aimed to avoid that at all costs.

"Hey Coop" Summer began brightly, spotting her friend by their lockers and hurrying over to speak to her.

Marissa turned at the sound of Summer's voice and smiled when she saw that the distracted look that had been settling in her eyes over the past couple of days seemed to have subsided "Hey…you seem in a better mood"

Summer nodded "Well it's simple really Coop…" She began with a satisfied smile "Like somebody famous once said 'Don't let the Btches grind you down'"

"Well that's very wise Sum" Marissa replied, unable to hide the amusement from her voice.

"I know!" Summer agreed with a grin "But still…no need to mention this whole thing to Seth"

Marissa shrugged in indifferent agreement but after a moments thought narrowed her eyes slightly at her friend "Wait…You're not thinking of going with Zach are you?"

"Ewww God no Coop! I couldn't do that to Cohen. Besides, Zach…well…he's a little bland, and his hair…" She widened her eyes at Marissa and left the sentence hanging

"Oh yes… " Marissa agreed, nodding ardently "His hair…it really is somethin…"

"Cohen!"

Marissa looked around confused before spotting Seth's lanky figure lolloping towards them and finally noticing the warning look that Summer was shooting her.

"Hello my Darling…and Marissa" Seth greeted them, planting a kiss on Summer's lips and nodding at Marissa.

There was a briefly awkward silence and Seth looked enquiringly between the 2 girls, picking up on the slight tension that hung in the air "Everything ok?" he checked, raising an eyebrow at his girlfriend.

"Yes…Yes" Summer began, just a shade too brightly "Everything is just fine…" She continued, giving him another quick kiss for emphasis. "In fact, I was wondering, do you want to do something this Saturday night, just the two of us?"

Seth broke into a grin; he had been so preoccupied lately with thinking that everything between himself and Summer was going wrong, that he was relieved to see her genuine enthusiasm for him again. "Sounds great" he nodded, tousling the top of her head slightly and laughing as she wrinkled her nose in distaste.

At that moment, Summer spotted Katie and Jen over Seth's shoulder, no doubt engaged in some deep discussion about the most effective Hair Straighteners currently available at South Coast Plaza.

Summer panicked. If they saw her, they were bound to mention something about the party this weekend and that would lead to questions that she just didn't want to answer right now.

"Listen…" She began, distancing herself slightly from Seth and adjusting her bag onto her shoulder "I have to go…I'm sorry…" She added seeing Seth's downcast face "I have…you know…an appointment." And with that illuminating comment she turned on her heel and hurried off down the corridor without a backward glance.

Seth stared after her with a perplexed look on his face "Ok…" he said turning to Marissa and fixing her with a pleading smile "Can you please explain to me what the hell is going on with her at the moment?"

Marissa shook her head in sincere confusion "I honestly do not know what that was about…" She began, when out of the corner of her eye she spotted a bounce of peroxide blonde and finally clocked Jen and Katie's presence "Ahhh…"She murmured softly, as comprehension dawned.

Seth looking at her with a mixture of enquiry and desperation "Ahhh what?" he demanded "C'mon you said 'Ahhh' what is it Marissa…please just…" He broke off and took a deep breath "Listen, I'm just worried Ok…whatever it is that's bothering her has something to do with me and I can't put it right if I don't know what I've done."

Marissa smiled at the earnest look on his face, she hoped that Summer appreciated how much he cared about her "Honestly Seth, don't worry. There's nothing you need to fix…I promise" She assured him when she noticed the doubtful look on his face.

Seth shrugged and shook his head, clearly there was nothing more that Marissa could, or was willing, to say. But it had done nothing to loosen the knot of unease that was becoming a permanent fixture in his stomach.

* * *

A/N: Ok, so it was a bit of a filler chapter, but I wanted to establish exactly what Summer was thinking at this point, anyways thanks for reading-please review!


	22. The Female Of The Species

A/N: Thanks to everybody who reviewed! Well this is a pretty long chapter (for me anyway!) but i don't really want to say anything about it until you've read it so...erm...here you go!

* * *

A few days later, Seth was making his way through school between classes, when he noticed a small group of girls gathered around the lockers where he was headed. They were the kinds of girls that he basically detested; cliquey, judgemental and self-obsessed, but he had a vague recollection that they were friends of Summer's so he offered a half smile and a brief wave as he passed, receiving only disdainful looks in return.

Reaching his classroom he smiled wryly to himself. He should have known better than to assume there was actually a heart or even a soul hidden beneath the copious layers of foundation. Soon, he instructed himself, he would learn that they weren't all like Summer; covering up their insecurities with a bitchy exterior. Some of them were just bitches.

Musing this, his thoughts wandered to Summer, as they were in the habit of doing during 80 percent of the day. The run in he had had with her and Marissa on Monday had left him feeling little better and this had sustained throughout the week. Despite this , and his continuing worries about her, he still looked forward to the evening that they had made plans to spend together that weekend, just the two of them.

Whatever was happening in his life, or hers, having her in his arms had the miraculous power of making the world seem just that bit brighter.

Slumping further into his desk and letting the teacher's words wash over him he sunk deeper into his reverie and pondered how, even now after all this time, it amazed him that Summer was his girlfriend. Summer Roberts; the most popular girl in school, had found space in her heart for him, Seth Cohen.

Sometimes, when they were out in public; holding hands, sharing a kiss or play fighting in the adorable way that only they knew how, he would be unable to wipe the smile off his face and surreptitiously pinch himself just to check it was all a reality.

He was sure that, for Summer, being with him was in no way so enthralling – If anything he was a step down for her. But most of the time, he didn't let this bother him. As long as she seemed happy he was content to sit back and admire the Goddess that he had somehow managed to get to fall for him…and he was careful to keep his goofy little neuroses to himself.

At the front of the class, the teacher dropped a large book on to the table, breaking into his thoughts and forcing him to remember where he was. Looking around, he noticed the similarly glazed expressions that were settled on the faces of his classmates, but he was pretty sure that none of their thoughts were being occupied by somebody they loved like he loved Summer…in fact he was pretty sure none of them had the first idea was love really was.

Two rows in front of him Katie McGovern was busy twisting her golden locks aimlessly around her fingers and staring out of the window. Ugh, Seth thought to himself, remembering that she had been standing with the group of girls that he had encountered on the way into class and this caused his mind to wander back to the cold reception he had received from them.

It wasn't that that kind of treatment was alien to him; god knows he'd experienced enough years of it, but despite this, every time it happened it just hammered home to him that he would never really fit in. Clearly he had been naïve to think that just because they were friends of Summer's they would be civil to him, or at least accept him.

Sighing, he sat back in his seat and stared fixedly at the clock at the front of the room; counting down the seconds. Surely, he only needed to get through this lesson, this day and then Summer could provide some respite from the hell they fondly referred to as school…he was sure she'd find some way to entertain him.

Sadly however, it was not to be that simple.

* * *

Seth heaved a great sigh of relief as the bell to signal the end of the day resounded around Harbor High. He slammed shut the books that were sprawled across his desk and hastily packed them into his bag. He certainly wasn't going to hang around school a moment longer than was necessary. 

Standing up and shoving his chair back under his desk, he surveyed the classroom and quickly plotted the best route to the door; avoiding all the Newpsies-in-Training who were still carefully placing each book into their Gucci bags, fearful of breaking a nail.

Laughing softly to himself at the extent of their vanity Seth crossed the room and made it through the door and out to his locker unscathed.

As he slammed his locker door shut Seth noticed that animated voices were still coming from the classroom. This in itself was nothing extraordinary, but his ears pricked up and he edged closer to the door as he heard Summer's name mentioned.

"…What the Hell? Has Summer not asked you yet Zach?" Katie's shrill voice could be heard demanding from the classroom.

"What? Summer? I…er…no, we split up a while ago. I mean isn't she taking Seth?" To be fair to him, Zach sounded genuinely confused, but it was nothing to the uncertainty that was engulfing Seth at that moment.

"Seth Cohen?" Jen clarified, with a note of disgust in her voice. "Please…" she scoffed "…Like I want _him_ at my party"

Despite the confusion and unease that Seth was suffering, he rolled his eyes at this comment. Clearly it had never occurred to Jen that being at her party might not be top on his list of priorities either.

"Summer was just going to ditch him for the night and go with you…" Katie clarified "…Or at least that was the plan" she added, unable to disguise the irritation in her voice.

"Isn't that a little harsh on Seth?" Zach asked, the sincerity in his tone making for a stark contrast with the affected voices of the girls.

"Oh come on…" Katie snapped, her patience with Zach's apparent conscience wearing thin "God knows how, but the guy is dating _Summer,_he's probably so shocked at her sudden lack of taste that he won't even notice…I mean, talk about out of his league" she finished in a patented, chirpy voice and several others girls could be heard giving cruel, high-pitched laughs.

Outside, Seth's heart hammered as he leant against the lockers. How could Summer not have said anything to him about this? He was under the misguided impression that they told each other everything.

At that instant Seth was overcome with doubt; was he really crazy to think Summer was serious about them? Was he stupid to think that he could ever be good enough for her?

He rubbed his face violently in his hands to try and erase some of the demons that were conquering his mind. Taking a deep breath, he gathered himself to go home but his heart sank as he heard the unmistakable tones of high heels approaching ever closer.

There was no time now to get sufficiently far away so he collapsed silently against the lockers and braced himself for the onslaught.

Coming around the corner, Katie immediately caught sight of Seth. Her eyes took on a malicious glint and a smug smile crept across her face as she realised that he must have heard every word. Far from being ashamed or embarrassed she was clearly delighted at the pain that was now etched across Seth's face.

"Sid…" she began perkily, determined to rub salt into any and every one of Seth's emotional wounds.

"It's Seth…" he corrected with indifference

"Whatever." She grinned and stepped closer to him, folding her arms across her chest "Why the sad face Cohen?" she asked, feigning concern "Surely you didn't think that you and Summer were actually going somewhere? That you were what she wanted?"

Seth gritted his teeth together but said nothing. He knew Summer better than anyone…and definitely better that some jumped up Newport whore like Katie McGovern.

She flashed him a patronising smile "You're not a part of her world Cohen…you never will be. You're just a phase…something to pass the time…someone to satisfy her brief desire for geeks and losers"

Seth exhaled heavily and looked up, straight into Katie's cold eyes "Not that it is any of your business, but Summer and I happen to be in love."

"Love?" Katie gave a shrill sardonic laugh before smothering her sniggers and assuming a mock-serious expression "Yeah ok Seth…and how long do you thing that's going to last?"

There was a brief silence and Katie raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow. She'd clearly struck a nerve, several she hoped.

She turned on her heel, content to leave Seth to stew over the pathetic shards of his life, but couldn't resist one parting shot as she walked away "You'll never give her what she wants Seth…it's not enough. Or should I say…you're not enough"

Seth leant back against the lockers and slid to the floor with his head in his hands as her footsteps died away.

* * *

A/N: Ok so I know that was horrible, it was horrible to write too (I know I created the character but I hate Katie-such a bitch!) but i felt it needed to be done so that I could advance the storyline so I hope you didn't mind too much. Anyway thanks, as always, for reading and please review with any comments!


	23. Pain On Pain

A/N: Thanks a lot for all the reviews! And I just wanted to say that pretty much everyting that you're asking for in the reviews will happen in my story...eventually. It will take some time though, so please be patient and stick with it because I think (hope!) it'll all be worth it in the end!

* * *

Seth sat motionless for several minutes, oblivious to the occasional students who passed by and shot him a questioning sidelong glance. Katie's words echoed relentlessly around his head "…You're not part of her world Cohen…" and although he heard her words repeatedly, nothing penetrated his brain "You're just a phase…something to pass the time…" He wouldn't allow himself to think about it. "You'll never give her what she wants…" It was as if a wall had been erected in his brain and the words just kept pounding on it, pushing him to process what had been said "…You're not good enough…"

Seth's head swam as Katie's voice grew louder and louder; a war of attrition in his ears. Images of Summer's smiling face and Katie's leering eyes flashed alternately through his mind, the sequence growing ever faster until the pictures blurred into one and Seth couldn't take it any more.

Scrambling to his feet, Seth shook his head violently in search of a respite. Glancing around the now deserted corridor, his chest grew tight and he was suddenly overwhelmed by the need to get out of building as fast as possible.

He quickened his pace down the halls and finished up running the last few metres through the parking lot to his car. Climbing into the vehicle he slammed the door shut behind him and slumped into the opulent leather seats, inhaling shallow ragged breaths as he did so.

Turning the key sharply in the ignition he switched on the CD player and blasted out Death Cab's 'We Looked Like Giants' to drown out the voices that, although more subdued now, were still haunting his mind.

He drove home on autopilot, barely noticing anything around him except the intensity with which he was gripping the steering wheel. Seth couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so shaken, and it terrified him.

He could barely remember pulling into the driveway and letting himself into the house, but the next thing he knew he was pushing open the door to his bedroom and pausing by his desk. His eyes lingered on a photo that was propped up against a stack of books and his hand dropped involuntarily to pick up the frame.

Seth took a deep breath and momentarily shut his eyes before collapsing onto the bed, still clutching the photo in his clammy hand. In that instant it him; why Katie's words had cut him up so much; why he felt like he'd just been punched repeatedly in the gut…He just didn't know anymore…he didn't know anything.

Katie had managed to cast doubts on every aspect of his relationship with Summer, all of which he had previously considered to be constants, certainties in his life, but now…everything seemed open to question.

The photo in his hand had used to be Seth's favourite one of himself and Summer. It had been taken by Marissa one day while they were out on the beach, and both of them had been entirely oblivious to the camera. In the photo, Summer is wrapped in Seth's arms with her head tilted towards his, laughing at his animated face. The camera had caught them off guard and both looked blissfully happy. Or at least that's what Seth had assumed every time he had looked at the picture up until now.

Now, he looked at it and just wasn't sure. Was Summer truly happy there? Was it love he could see in her eyes? Or was Katie right…

A sharp knock at the door intruded on Seth's thoughts and Ryan's head appeared around the wall. Seth hastily stuffed the photo frame under his covers, for some reason he wasn't quite ready to share his doubts with anybody yet, not even his brother.

Ryan noticed the flurry of activity but said nothing about it "You Ok Seth?" he began "I didn't see you come in…" Ryan shot his brother a puzzled look.

"Uh yeah…I'm fine" Seth replied unconvincingly "Just tired" he added, flashing a weak smile at Ryan.

Ryan nodded curtly and turned to head back out of the door, but hesitated; clearly Seth was in no mood to talk, but equally, when Seth was in no mood to talk…something pretty major was usually bothering him.

He whipped his head back round and opened his mouth as if to say something but was cut off when Seth, whose gaze was fixed firmly on his bed, got there first

"Uh…do you know anything about Jen's party tonight? He asked, as nonchalantly as possible.

Ryan gave him an odd look and shook his head "No, sorry buddy. Me and Marissa were just going to go to the movies tonight…why is Summer going?"

Seth shook his head "No, no it's not that. It's just…" he began, but then broke off and glanced up at Ryan, thinking better of it "No, Summer's coming over here tonight. I just wondered that's all."

"Uh ok…" Ryan knew his brother too well to believe that everything was alright. But Seth would talk to him when he was ready; he knew he could be sure of that.

As Ryan walked out, Seth's hand pulled the photo back out from under the covers and studied it further. Staring, he realised that the picture told him nothing that he didn't already know. Photos of themselves were no good, only he and Summer could fill in the blanks in their relationship that seemed to have multiplied ten fold in the past hour.

As the door banged shut behind Ryan, the voices in Seth's head started up again in earnest. "You'll never give her what she wants…You're not good enough…You're not good enough…You're not good enough…"

Seth grabbed his remote control and switched on his music, pushing the volume up as loud as it would go. For now, denial was better than dealing with it.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! Again sorry it's so angsty at the minute, I promised myself when I started the fic that I would lookinto the characters of S/Sin a deeper way than they tend to on the show, but unfortunately that sometimes means sad posts. Anyway, hope you liked it, please review!


	24. Bend And Break

A/N: Thanks for reviewing everybody-it really means a lot to me! Anyway this chapter is...hmm...well maybe you should all just read it first. All I ask you to keep in mind is that, if we only know one thing about them, it's that when it comes to relationships, S/S are _not_ the most rational people in the world!

* * *

In the hours since he'd made it home from school Seth had been able to think of nothing else but the suddenly precarious state of his relationship with Summer. Despite this, he could barely get his mind around it. He loved her…there was no question about that. And yet there were doubts… and so naturally there were questions.

Searching hard inside himself Seth became convinced that, when pushed, he could resolve these questions…sadly he just didn't like the answers.

* * *

"Hey Cohen" Summer called, letting herself into the Cohen's house and struggling down the few steps from the front door laden down with bags. 

"Ugh I think I broke nail" she muttered distractedly, dumping a load of stuff onto the kitchen table "I brought The Valley season 2…" she shouted to wherever Seth might be "I know it's not as good as Season 1 but…" She broke off as she turned around and noticed that Seth was sat stoically on the lounge room sofa. With his head bowed and wearing a vacant, if downbeat, expression he seemed almost serene. It was only the distracted playing with his hands that gave away the turmoil that was raging inside him.

Seeing him like this was alien to Summer and she was immediately concerned. "Are you Ok?" she asked gently.

There was a pause. Not overly protracted, but long enough for a sense of foreboding to creep over Summer.

"Actually…no" Seth muttered, his voice low and not breaking eye contact with the floor.

Summer dropped onto the sofa next to him and brushed her hand comfortingly over his knee "What is it Sweetie?" her voice was laced with anxiety but Seth's reaction was minimal. His eyes flickered briefly to where her hand was rested then returned to stare hard at the wall.

Another pause…longer this time. So long that Summer actually began to dread what he was going to say. In the deafening silence she started to count her own heartbeats and was unnerved to notice that their pace quickened as she waited.

One…..Two…Three..Four.Fi-

"Why didn't you tell me?" Seth cut in finally, his voice expressionless.

"Tell you wha…"

"About Jen's party" Seth clarified. He was unable to disguise his clipped tones and for the first time Seth turned, albeit briefly, to face Summer and the pain evident in his eyes made her recoil slightly.

"About how I'm an embarrassment…" he continued "how your friends think you need a more socially acceptable replacement." Seth glanced almost accusingly at Summer and for a moment his statement hung heavily in the air.

"What? How do you know about that?" Summer demanded tersely…then desperately wished she hadn't.

Seth's eyes flashed and his voice became unmistakably harsh "What the Hell does it matter Sum?"

"I don't get it Cohen" Summer pleaded, shrugging helplessly but biting her bottom lip to ward off the tears that had welled up from nowhere "Why are you so angry with me?"

"I'M NOT ANGRY WITH YOU SUMMER…" Seth screamed getting sharply to his feet and rounding on his girlfriend "I JUST…" Seeing Summer's stricken expression he tailed off, screwed up his face and ran his hands frantically through his hair. Taking a deep breath and leaning against the wall for support he carried on in a fragile voice "I just though we were past all this…I thought that it didn't matter." He finished and collapsed dejectedly into a chair burying his head in his hands.

Seeing Seth like this, so hopeless and defeated, devastated Summer and having paused to blink back her tears she knelt by his chair and tried desperately to reassure him "It _doesn't_ matter Seth, that's why I'm here…with you"

Her compassion appeared superficially not to affect Seth and his gaze remained averted from Summer "You shouldn't have to be Sum. These people are your friends"

"Were my friends Cohen. Were."

"You shouldn't have to choose." Seth's voice was stronger now but he visibly struggled to get out what he wanted to say "But as long as you're with me…" he broke off and for the very first time looked right into Summer's eyes "They're never going to accept me Summer" he was unable to disguise the desperation in his tone.

Summer shook her head fervently "That is their problem Cohen – Not ours."

Seth gave a faint rueful laugh and looked away again, he couldn't face her any more "You deserve more Summer. More than you're ever going to get with me." The pain in his voice was palpable but his conviction was undeniable.

There was a lingering moment of heavy silence and Summer got to her feet. She wiped the stray tears from her eyes and inhaled deeply. Her heart was shattering into a million pieces but it was anger that was beginning to get the better of her "What the Hell are you trying to say Cohen?" she asked, her voice quiet but cold.

Seth slumped disconsolately in his chair, a sense of self loathing washing over him as the pain he was causing Summer became evident. "I'm never going to fit in on that scene and that's where you belong…I feel like I'm holding you back from something."

"That is crap Cohen" Summer snapped "It's just a party"

"It's more than that"

Summer shook her head in disbelief, her irritation grew as she saw her perfect relationship crumbling around her and she felt powerless to make him see "This is ridiculous" she deadpanned.

Infuriatingly, Seth shrugged again. He hated what he was doing but he was doing it for her…he had to make her see that "Is it? Is it ridiculous? Are you telling me that you haven't once wished that I was 'cooler'…more socially acceptable…more like Zach?"

Summer sighed in frustration and shook her head agitatedly at the floor but said nothing.

"Summer?" Seth prompted

"So what if I have ok?" Summer yelled, her anger finally making her words bypass her brain before they came out "So what if once, just once, I thought it might just be easier if you were more like everybody else? But that does NOT mean…"

Seth felt like he'd just had all the wind knocked out of him and his breath caught in his chest. He stared hard at his feet and fought back the tears. It was what he had suspected all along…but to hear it coming out of her mouth….it felt like a small part of him had just died.

"Well I think that says it all" he cut in, his voice hardened of all emotion.

"I am not perfect Cohen!" Summer continued, unable to lower her voice, unable to plug the mental floodgates that had just been brutally smashed open " I know that you put me on this pedestal but sometimes I do things, or I think things…" She ground to her halt. All of her sudden she realised there was no anger left… but it had left pain in its wake. Pain like no other. Her voice audibly trembled and tears flowed like torrents from her eyes "But I love you Cohen…"

Seth got immediately out of his chair and cradled her shaking body in his arms. Her slender frame shuddered as she wept and Seth just held her, finally giving up the fight against his own tears.

For several moments, until Summer's breathing had regulated again and her quaking eased to shivers, they stood like this, as though nothing else in the world mattered.

Gently, Seth pushed Summer away from him so he could study her face and reached up to tenderly wipe a tear away from her eyes "You know that I love you Summer…" he began, but continued before a watery smile could fully form on her face "…But maybe…at 17…it's just not enough"

* * *

A/N: Argh...yeah so I'm sorry it was horrible but necessary, it was a big scene in my head and i just hope I did it justice. Also, just because they had a big fight does _not _necessarily mean they broke up...so don't panic! Anyway, thanks for reading, please review!


	25. We Can't Rewind

A/N: Thanks so much for all the amazing reviews and support for that chapter and the story in general, it's always great to get feedback and especially when you build up to a big chapter like that! And to set ItalHunni's mind at rest-Katie _will _get what's coming to her eventually!

Anyway, sorry this post is quite short but I thought it was important to get inside Summer's head for a bit.

* * *

Summer ran out to her car with tears streaming down her cheeks. After what Seth had said she just had to get out. She couldn't talk to him when he was like this, when something had got him so wound up that he was willing to give up what they had…and now she could barely even look at him. Her head pounded as she replayed their argument…how she'd said things she instantly regretted…how she saw him angrier, yet at the same time, more vulnerable than ever before…and how it had spiralled out of all control.

Getting into her car seat she slammed the door shut behind her and slumped over the steering wheel sobbing almost uncontrollably. She knew she should pull herself together and that really she should just go back inside and talk to Seth. Talk, not scream at him or weep to him, just talk. Find out what the hell had driven him to open up all his old insecurities. She had known they were always there, lying dormant perhaps, but still there and still capable of inflicting horrific cracks in their relationship when provoked. She just had no idea they would manifest themselves so viciously.

Summer wanted to help him…But her own fears held her back. It had all happened so quickly she wasn't sure how she was meant to get him through this; how she could prove to him that being with him was the only thing that made sense, and that he was all she wanted. Much as she was loathe to admit it, anger played a part in her reluctance too. She couldn't deny that his over-reaction and his willingness to give up on them so easily had frustrated her.

Summer thought they were going to fight to stay together this time; it's not as if Seth hadn't fought for her in the past. But then again maybe that was the problem…maybe it was up to her this time. She was used to him being the stronger one and it was usually her who needed reassurance, but we all had our breaking points…and Seth had clearly just reached his.

This however, would have to wait. If she faced him like this her rage would once again get the better of her and she didn't want to risk that. She needed an escape, somewhere she could lose herself for a while. Unfortunately Marissa wasn't an option as she was busy with Ryan, and the beach, which was her usual spot for calm and contemplation, held too many Seth related memories, besides, right now she needed people around her, she needed a brief respite from the all-consuming bubble of her and Seth's relationship.

Laughing a little sardonically to herself it suddenly hit her; maybe she should take Seth's advice for once. Maybe she should see how it felt back with the people where, apparently, she belonged. As these thoughts flashed through her mind they once again roused her frustrations.

How could Seth possibly think that that was where she would rather be? That she'd prefer to be wasted, surrounded by superficial bitches and their self-involved male counterparts, pretending that she was one of them. In other words that she'd prefer to go back to her old life. Over the past few months she'd really felt like she'd put the old Summer to bed for good, but it seemed Seth had other ideas.

Vigorously rubbing the final bitter tears from her swollen eyes she quickly checked herself in the mirror and adjusted her hair. Putting the car into gear she reversed sharply down the driveway and screeched off down the road. Maybe Seth was right after all…maybe the old Summer needed to make a final appearance and see what she was missing.

* * *

Thanks for reading-please Review!


	26. Everybody's Talking At Me Pt 1

A/N: Thanks for the reviews-especially because it was such a teeny tiny chapter! Anyway, this is longer and I really hope you all like it. I know a few of you mentioned that S/S needed to talk to somebody about all this and well...here we are! It's not Seth and Marissa this time, but i'll definitely keep that in mind for the future!

* * *

Seth sat in stunned silence; the events of the past half hour playing incessantly over in his head. He was almost numb from disbelief; he couldn't quite understand where it had all gone so wrong.

Before Summer had arrived he's reached the painful conclusion that the best thing to do, the only thing to do, was to let her go. However much it was going to kill him, it was the right thing to do for Summer. So he honestly expected that she would see it like he did and be relieved even that she was free of him. That was the idea anyway…

But as he'd watched the tears roll bitterly down her cheeks, all the logic that had made perfect sense previously began to blur and his reasoning crashed down around him. Lost once again in a sea of doubt and confusion, Seth lost a grip on his faculties entirely towards the end. He could hear the words coming out of his mouth but struggled to make the connection that it was actually him saying them. And then it was too late…he couldn't take them back…he couldn't make it right…he just had to watch, heartbroken, as Summer fled from his arms.

So now he was nowhere. No certainties to cling to, no Summer to hold on to…no idea what to do next.

Sighing heavily he slouched back in his chair, only to lift his head slightly again as the sound of footsteps approached. Seth was briefly roused by the faint hope that it was Summer returning, but things have a way of kicking you when you're down…

"Hey Kid" Sandy Cohen's booming voice called down the hall closely followed by Sandy himself.

Seth, who had slumped back into his seat, merely raised a hand limply in reply

"Oooh I know that look Son. You're pretty much channelling The Nana right now." Sandy chuckled to himself and walked into the kitchen, clocking the DVDs of The Valley that Summer had left behind in her haste to escape "Summer around?" he asked lightly, glancing at his son.

"Ahh not any more" Seth muttered not shifting his eyes from the ceiling.

"You guys have a fight?" Sandy enquired gently

"Uh…yeah" Seth began frowning "…Well…no…not exactly…worse I think."

Sandy raised his eyebrows in surprise "Did you break up?" he pressed

"No…" Seth shook his head definitely but then hesitated "Well at least I don't think so…God I hope not" he finished and buried his head in his hands massaging his temples with his forefingers.

"What happened Son? She finally realise she was too good for you?" Sandy joked and laughed lightly to himself but ceased abruptly as he saw Seth visibly wince. He'd just hit far closer to home that he could have imagined. "Sorry…" Sandy shrugged apologetically "Too soon to joke…"

"…Even for a Cohen" Seth finished for him, grimacing at the irony of their role reversal.

Sandy frowned and studied his son with concern for several moments. It was a long time since he'd seen him this pre-occupied. It was a sudden flashback to life before Ryan, Sandy had become so used to having two fairly well adjusted sons that he'd almost forgotten that look of distraction that used to frequently settle in Seth's eyes.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" He questioned gently.

Seth glanced up suspiciously at his dad's sincere tone but was pleasantly surprised to see the look of genuine concern on Sandy's face. Resigning himself to the fact that he needed to talk to somebody, even if it was his dad, Seth took a deep breath before starting.

"So…me and Summer, we were great…or at least I though we were great, and we were happy…or at least I was happy. And I guess I assumed she was too…maybe she was…I really just don't know anymore." Seth glanced up to see if Sandy was following his rambling at all but his dad just nodded for him to continue

"I've always had this feeling… like I've always known that I wasn't really good enough for her…that I could never be everything that she deserved. But I was just so stunned and overwhelmed that she could possibly like me back that I just decided to ignore that part…but recently, it's just got bigger…the feelings just grew until it was all I could see. Our relationship was just obscured by this glaring fault that I knew would eventually bring us down." Seth broke off for a second, wrapped up in his own thoughts, "I love Summer…and the last thing in the world that I would ever want to do is hurt her…but I just can't see a way for it to work…I'll never be enough…"

"Seth do you love her?" Sandy, who had remained silent until this point broke in sternly

Seth shrugged "Of course I do, I mean…"

"I'm not talking about high school love son. I'm talking about really being in love." Sandy clarified firmly "The kind of love where you imagine spending the rest of your life with that one person, where the thought of that person being taken away from you literally kills you, where you imagine the future you'd share and the kids you'd have together." Sandy added in total earnest.

Seth raised his eyebrow a little mockingly "Dad come on, I'm only 17"

Sandy shrugged and got slowly out of his chair "Then you're probably right Son. That kind of love probably isn't enough"

Sandy shot a sympathetic glance at Seth who sat pensively but silently studying the floor and then made to walk back down the hall.

"…2 girls and a boy" Seth called after himsuddenly "Madeline, Grace and Jack"

Sandy stopped in his tracks and turned back to his son who was finally looking up again with a small smile playing carelessly around on his lips.

"They'd all have Summer's eyes, but infuriatingly Jewish hair." Seth finished.

Sandy laughed and walked back to his seat "Well that's certainly a start."

* * *

A/N: So that was a nicer chapter anyway! I'm posting this conversation in 2 parts by the way so the rest of their chatwill be up soon. Thanks for reading-please review!


	27. Everybody's Talking At Me Pt 2

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews - I'm totally amazed and delighted that so many of you are reading! I'm glad you enjoyed Seth and Sandy's chat, because here's part 2...

* * *

"So come on then…" Sandy began, settling himself back down and knowing that he could be there for some time "Are you ready for me to impart some famous Cohen wisdom?"

"Oh God…" Seth screwed up his face in disgust "This is going to be painful isn't it?"

"For you…yes" Sandy laughed "but if you want to fix this with Summer…" he shrugged slightly and left the sentence hanging in the air.

Seth eyed him with frustration "Fine, you win old man" he mocked lightly, but soon took on a far more serious expression as the precarious state of his relationship with Summer suddenly came flooding back.

"Ok… "he began a little hesitantly "So we've established that I love her…but I don't know…I mean is that enough?" Seth shot a confused look at his dad "It just all seems a little too…simple"

"Simple?" Sandy scoffed "Let me tell you something Son…" he said, leaning closer to Seth "Relationships?... Never simple. They take work, they take compromise and they take you…heart, body and soul."

Seth opened his mouth to respond but Sandy held up a silencing hand and continued

"But Love…" he continued "…Well that's pretty simple. Because love just means that you don't let go. Whatever it takes, you do it, you fight for it because in the end…it's worth it." He finished gently.

There was a prolonged moment of silence between them, and Sandy looked intently at his son whose pensive expression proved to Sandy just how seriously he was taking this relationship. It was a total cliché but Sandy found it hard to believe how quickly Seth had grown up, it seemed like only yesterday he was seven years old and tugging on Sandy's hand begging to be taken to the comic book store, and now…well he was almost a man…almost.

Seth began to nod slowly as he fully processed what Sandy had said "So basically, letting Summer go was maybe…"

"Not your finest hour?" Sandy suggested grinning "No…" he agreed "probably not."

Seth smiled but couldn't quite shake the look of pre-occupation "It's just…I can't see how I can give her what she deserves. I mean we're total opposites, I don't fit in with her friends or her world, people have started talking and…" He broke off, unable to find quite the right words "You see, she's perfect and I'm…well I'm _Seth Cohen_"

"Thanks for clearing that one up for me Son" Sandy laughed then swiftly ducked as Seth aimed a cushion at his head.

"Helpful father. Thank you" Seth retorted sarcastically

"Listen kid, I get it I really do" Sandy replied sincerely "I mean if anybody knows about feeling as though you're not good enough…well then it's me."

Seth looked a little confused. As much as he'd never admit it, especially not to Sandy, he looked up to his Dad and he always kind of wished he was more like him. It was hard to imagine him with any kind of inferiority complex.

Sandy smiled to himself as he noted the puzzled look on Seth's face and tried to explain "When I met your mother I was this idealistic kid from the wrong side of the tracks…I was immature, I had no money and…hard as is it to believe Son…I was a bit of a geek…"

Seth clapped a hand to his face in mock astonishment "No!"

"Well…I prefer to think of it as highly individual." Sandy chuckled "But your mom…" he smiled as a wave of nostalgia swept over him "… She was smart, sophisticated, rich and she was, still is…a bit of a Hottie" Sandy raised his eyebrows suggestively at his Son

"Oh God" Seth buried his face in embarrassment

"It seemed like the whole world was against us…" Sandy continued "Or at least her Dad was…"

"Oh yeah…" Seth interjected with a grimace "I know all about that"

"And literally for years I felt as though I could never be good enough for her. But we got through it…because I loved her." Sandy finished with a smile

Seth laughed lightly to himself at how cheesy his dad sounded but doubts must have still been evident on his face because Sandy continued

"You just have to trust Seth…You have to trust that if she's not happy then she'll tell you and then you have to trust that what you have is enough to get you through."

There was a long silence and Sandy got up from his chair, leaving Seth to his own thoughts for a moment and walking into the kitchen to make himself a drink. Suddenly however, a distant memory came to him from the back of his mind causing him to smile and pop his head around the wall to address his Son again.

"Seth, do you remember when you were about 12 and you first got your boat?"

Seth looked a little perplexed, but nodded

"And you came to me one morning and told me, without a trace of embarrassment, that you were going to call it 'The Summer Breeze'?"

Seth smiled a little sheepishly but shook his head "Not really. Why what did you say?"

"You mean after your mother told me to stop laughing?" Seth shot his dad a glare "Well I asked you if it wasn't a bit of a long shot and suggested that maybe you'd want to wait until you'd spoken to Summer first…"

Vague waves of recognition were washing over Seth but he still wasn't sure where the story was going.

"But you told me…" Sandy continued "That it didn't matter. Because one day, you were going to win Summer over, you weren't sure how…but you were going to do it. And that would be it…yours for life… she'd never leave your side because you would treat her like a goddess…and you'd never let go."

Sandy had watched the smile creep over Seth's face as that conversation came flooding back. Sensing that he may want some time alone to process his thoughts, Sandy retreated back into the kitchen.

Alone on the sofa, Seth's mind raced, as fragments of his conversation with Sandy along with his argument with Summer played over and over in his head. And then in an instant…the penny dropped.

This was Summer Roberts they were talking about. The girl of his dreams…the girl he loved like he'd never loved anybody before…the girl who he had made it his ambition to simply talk to…and now he had her…and she loved him…and he was about to throw all that away?

Maybe he'd just been too close to the situation to realise it, or to see the bigger picture, but the stupidity of his actions over the past few hours suddenly hit home to him. He realised at that moment how utterly insignificant everything else was…Katie, Jen, School, his own insecurities…they could all go to hell.

Nothing else mattered. Nobody else mattered.

Burying his head in his hands once more he cursed himself, and hoped beyond hope that he could somehow rectify what he'd done and what he said.

"Oh God…" He muttered "I've been such an ass."

Laughter could be heard from the kitchen. "You're a Cohen Son…" Sandy boomed "It's what we do."

* * *

A/N: Can I just take a moment to say how much I love Sandy, I think he makes such a difference to the show! And also, he's fun to write! Anyway, sorry for rambling on - thanks for reading, please review!


	28. Piece By Piece

A/N: Thanks for reviewing everybody! I figured it was time to catch up with what Summer's up to...

* * *

Summer swung her car into the long driveway that led up to Jen's outsized, opulent mansion. Parking in the nearest available spot she heaved a big sigh and leaned heavily back in her seat, trying to rally herself to face Newport's finest.

Consumed by a dangerous mix of anger, frustration and emotional pain, the drive had passed in a blur. Although Summer's actions were partly fuelled by an irrational desire to spite Seth, there was also a part of her that knew she had to do this. As much as the idea of being with these people again repelled her, she needed to know if Seth was right…and if she was ready to give up entirely on the old Summer…

Whipping a compact mirror out of her purse, Summer examined her reflection a little critically. The swelling of her eyes that was inflicted by the torrents of tears had subsided, but the blood shot look remained, a more lasting reminder of the turmoil of the past few hours. Not that anyone at Jen's party would notice something like that, Summer mused bitterly, they were all too wrapped up in themselves to recognise somebody else's pain.

Steeling herself, she got out of the car and made her way a little gingerly up to the door. Summer laughed softly as she realised the one thing she really needed at that moment was Seth; a squeeze of her hand, a quick hug or just one of his trademark goofy smiles. He was her support system…and right then she could have done with a little encouragement.

Summer shut her eyes briefly and sternly reminded herself that she had to do this with an open mind…and she had to do it alone.

The pounding beat of the music inside could be heard as she approached the door, and so, realising that ringing the doorbell would never be heard, let alone illicit a response, Summer pushed open the door and surveyed the scene in front of her.

Screwed up table cloths and several smashed champagne flutes flung carelessly to the edges of the room were all that had survived from the supposedly elegant dinner party and the gathering had descended into typical Newport teenage debauchery.

Scantily clad girls writhed sexily around drunken water players to the thumping beat of the music. Empty beer cans littered the floor and all the chairs were occupied by intertwined couples consumed by alcohol and lust.

"Summer!" Jen screeched and rushed over to her "You came!"

"Uh yeah…" Summer nodded trying to muster some enthusiasm "Well how could I possibly miss all this?" she added

Jen, who was too dim, or too drunk, to pick up on the sarcasm just gave a wide smile "So you decided not to ask Zach then?" she asked with mock sympathy "It's ok Summer I understand…you just didn't want to face him rejecting you again."

Summer opened her mouth to protest but was cut off as Katie dashed over and enveloped her in a very insincere hug "Sooo glad you decided to come Summer!" she shrieked "And Seth…he's not with you is he?" she questioned with forced levity "Not just hiding under your coat somewhere?"

"Uhh no." Summer snapped, trying her hardest to keep her anger in check…at least for now.

"You know what?" Summer continued "I'm just going to get a drink. I'm feeling a little in need of some party spirit."

She shot a cold glance at Katie before turning and making her way through the crowds.

* * *

Several drinks later, the evening was going little better. Admittedly Summer had found a handful of people with whom she could conduct a vaguely interesting conversation, but most of the night had consisted of her smiling inanely, nodding where appropriate and necking ever increasing quantities of alcohol to numb the boredom and the frequent stabs of pain she experienced whenever her mind lingered on Seth. 

Every new person Summer spoke to made a comment about not having seen her for a while or how she seemed different in some way. At these points she feigned ignorance, as though she was the same as ever, the same old Summer Roberts- play hard, party hard, let your guard down to nobody. But on the inside, she knew that she really had changed…probably more than she would ever fully realise.

Summer also found herself on the receiving end of a fair amount of male attention. In the past, she would have revelled in this…it was a way of feeling a bit less lonely, and a bit more like she was somebody. But now, any touch that wasn't Seth's felt dirty and wrong. When he held her, his arms were a shield…she felt safe and loved.

But frequently that night, inebriated, self obsessed jocks would walk just that bit too close to her, grazing her ass or her arm as they went, and it sent a shudder of disgust straight through her.

Standing alone, surrounded by people she felt no connectionto whatsoever, Summer suddenly had a vision of how her life could have been if she never given Seth a chance…

No doubt she'd have settled for the type of guy who was here tonight. The kind who would parade her around like a trophy, happy to get his physical kicks but emotionally, be entirely absent. There would be no real connection, but a relationship of mere convenience. He might say that he loved her, but the words would be empty and his commitment to her would be questionable at best. The sad part was, the old Summer might have settled for that…preferring it to a life alone…totally oblivious to the love was possible if she just opened her eyes.

Tears pricked Summer's eyes now as she surveyed the scene around her. It meant nothing to her. There was nothing real about it…nothing fulfilling…nothing that she would miss.

The whole point of going there that evening was to give old Summer one last outing, a chance to see what giving her up would do. But it had only served to show her that old Summer didn't exist anymore.

Her past persona was just that, a persona, it was nothing real…merely a façade, a wall built up around herself as protection, a way of keeping people away from her vulnerable heart.

But Seth had destroyed the wall…with love, humour, compassion and patience; he had shattered it into a million pieces and exposed her to world that was truly real. So although shards of her former self may resurface occasionally, it was too broken to mean anything…too broken to threaten her and Seth again.

A feeling of sheer relief washed over Summer as her minor epiphany sank in

Her past life was finally behind her…old Summer was finally dead…she was finally free.

Free to live, free to love, free to be truly herself for good.

* * *

A/N: Hmmm...I hope that was ok, because Ireally wantedyou to get Summer's train of thought, but I'm not sureI explainedit too well!Anyway, thanks for reading - please Review!


	29. You Get What You Give

A/N: Thanks for reviewing everybody who did! This chapter is for ItalHunni28, because she's been desperate for this to happen...

* * *

Having reached this conclusion, Summer was suddenly unable to think of a single reason to stay any longer at the party, everything she was surrounded by repelled her and she was overwhelmed by a need to speak to Seth…to explain to him, to smooth things over, to make him see exactly what he means to her…or even just to hear his voice.

She would give up the Newport Party scene in a second for just another moment in his arms.

Edging her way through the throbbing crowds, Summer headed towards the stairs hoping to find a quiet room somewhere to call Seth. Glancing around to figure the best way through, Summer's heart sank as she realised she was walking straight towards a gaggle of shrieking girls; Jen, Katie and numerous other in exactly the same mould…in short, a crowd of her old friends…people who she now felt less than zero connection to.

For Summer, they simply embodied her past. Which is why her gut reaction was to walk the other way and get the hell out of there as soon as possible… to finally leave her past behind her.

As she turned to do so however, a stab of conscience permeated through the haze of alcohol.

"Ugh..." She muttered almost inaudibly to herself "C'mon, you can be the bigger person here Sum…at least just go and say thanks."

Gathering her senses, and against some of her better judgement, Summer headed back over towards them, intending to merely say good bye and thank you. She laughed to herself as the irony of what she was going to say dawned on her …"_Yeah thanks Jen, it was a lousy party, but at least I_ _know I'll never have to come again_!"…Summer smiled as she pictured the look on Jen's face.

"No…" She instructed herself, sternly but silently, "You must fight the urge to say what you think…Hmmm…" She pondered "That's never worked so well in the past…"

As she approached the group, Summer painted as genuine a smile as she could muster on her face and opened her mouth to greet one of them, but stopped short as she caught a snatch of their conversation…

"...He looked about ready to cry after I'd finished with him." Katie snickered "That's probably why Summer's here… she got bored of talking about comic books and left the geek alone with his tears."

All the girls surrounding her giggled drunkenly at her wit as Summer felt anger rising uncontrollably through her body.

"Oh and you'll never guess what he told me..." Katie continued bitchily "He said that it was all ok because he and Summer were _in love_!" Her mocking tones sent another wave of hilarity through the assembled throng "I mean…can you say _deluded_!"

Summer's anger had now spread through every part of her body and a deep sense of loathing for Katie was working its way into her conscious. She physically shook from the strain of repressing her rage as she loudly cleared her throat to grab their attention.

The laughing ceased and a strained silence fell almost instantaneously on the group as they became aware of Summer's presence. A couple had the decency to at least act a little ashamed; directing their glance towards the floor and shifting uncomfortably on their feet, but the majority surveyed Summer with a mocking sneer or, in the case of Katie, a smug grin.

Summer took in their expressions as she inhaled deeply in vain attempt to calm herself down. "What did you say to him?" she demanded coldly

Katie regarded her with amusement and simply raised an eyebrow in response.

Somewhere deep inside Summer, a devastatingly combustible reaction of both anger and alcohol fused…and something snapped "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY TO HIM?" she screamed.

A rapt silence descended on the room and even Katie looked a little taken aback by the force of the outburst, but soon recovered herself.

"Calm Down Sum…" she began with a sneering smile "I just gave Cohen a little reality check…that there is no future for you…Beauty and the geek?" she questioned lightly "Doesn't quite have the same ring to it does it Sweetie?"

Summer gritted her teeth "Don't you _ever_ talk about him like that again." her voice was low and quivering with rage "You do not know anything about Seth…so you don't you _dare_ judge him, or our relationship." Summer's voice rose again as she struggled to keep her emotions in check.

Katie gave a short patronising laugh "Relationship? Don't you think that's a bit strong!" She stepped closer to Summer and stared coldly into her eyes "We all know your affection for freaks will only last so long…"

"Freaks?" Summer exploded "You think _Cohen_ is the freak in all this? Look around you Katie, your whole life is a freakshow! And this…" Summer gesticulated wildly to the room around her "…this is _it_ for you…it's as good as it's ever gonna get!"

Underneath her steely exterior Summer could see that Katie was rattled, but she wasn't done yet. As she took a deep breath, the patheticness of Katie's life suddenly hit her and she gave a soft laugh.

"And none of this Katie, _none_ of it, is real…and one day…" Summer's voice dropped to a threatening whisper "you'll wake up and realise that you life basically amounts … to nothing"

The sneer vanished from Katie's face "This is your life too Summer." She shot back

"Nope." Summer shook her head triumphantly "Not any more. Because I know there's something else out there…something more. Cohen opened my eyes Katie…and that's one of the many reasons why I love him…"

A gentle ripple of laughter spread through the room and Summer whipped her head round to face the crowds "Yeah that's right…" she clarified smiling "I love him…Seth Cohen…I love Seth Cohen. So have a good laugh everybody… because he's twice the person any of you will ever be."

Suddenly, a wave of exhaustion swept over Summer and she became aware she had nothing left to say, but turning to see the defeated look on Katie's smug face she realised… she didn't have to.

A small smile of triumph played on Summer's lips as she wended her way through the stunned crowds and into the relative respite of the upstairs

* * *

A/N: Ok, so she didn't exactly smash her head through a wall, but Ihope it satisfied everybody's desire for revenge! Unfortunately, I'm going away for the next few days so I won't be able to post but I promise you all some S/S interaction when I get back!

(Just realised I refered to ItalHunni28 as a 'her' without actually knowing if this is the case or not! Apologies if you're male:) )


	30. Find The River

A/N: I'm Back! Glad you enjoyed Summer's revenge, and thanks for all the reviews!

* * *

Back at the Cohen residence, Ryan walked into find Seth and Sandy sprawled on the couch with empty take away containers scattered at their feet.

"I'm telling you Son, mine and your mother's first time was no better…" Sandy laughed

Seth screwed his face up in disgust "Oh my god, you did _not _just say that" he leant forward and buried his mortified face in his hands "That is the last time you and I do any sharing ok?" Seth instructed.

Sandy just laughed loudly at his Son's discomfort before glancing up at finally noticing the presence of his other Son in the doorway "Hey Ryan"

"Ryan buddy, it's a good job you're here…I'm about to be scarred for life. Mom…and dad and…" Seth glanced at his father then shook his head in disbelief "ugh…no…just no."

Ryan chuckled at Seth's stricken face. "Actually, I really don't think I want to know."

"Good call bro." Seth nodded vehemently

"So what have you guys been up to then?" Ryan questioned surveying the mess in the living room and wondering which one of them Kirsten would kill first if she saw he house in that state.

Sandy followed Ryan's eye line as he counted the number of discarded plastic food boxes and drinks cans "Well…." He began shrugging "…we ordered in!"

"Yeah…" Ryan nodded slowly "I can see that. What happened to Summer?" he jerked his head around to address Seth.

The jovial mood in the room suddenly took on a slightly more sombre tone and Seth's face fell "Ah well…" he hastily swallowed away a lump that formed in his throat; he had been managing to distract himself for the past hour but it suddenly came flooding back "She left…"

Ryan raised his eyebrow questioningly.

"We had a fight…" Seth clarified quietly "I think I may have messed it up beyond repair this time."

Sandy instinctively gave his son's shoulder a reassuring squeeze "You don't know that Seth."

"Have you tried calling?...Apologising maybe?" Ryan suggested, brushing away some crumbs and settling himself down into an otherwise vacant chair.

"Yeah I tried." Seth dropped his eye line to the floor "She's not picking up…"

"Maybe she just hasn't heard it. " Ryan offered.

Seth gave a wry smile at his brother's attempts to console him "Nice try buddy. I think screening may have a little more to do with it…"

"Don't give up Seth." Sandy replied sharply, giving his Son a piercing look.

Seth nodded his understanding and gave his Dad a small smile, recalling the remarkably useful advice he'd dished out earlier.

There was a brief silence before Seth jerked his head up and rounded on Ryan "I blame you for all this you know!"

"Me?" Ryan shot him a puzzled look.

"You're meant to stop me doing this kind of thing! You're supposed to control all of my natural Coheny impulses so that I don't act like such an ass remember. Honestly…" he continued smirking at Ryan "Call yourself a brother"

Ryan threw his head back and laughed "Well I'm sorry Seth. Clearly it was too much to hope that you could do that for yourself now…"

"Well yeah…I'm still me Ryan!"

Ryan just smiled and nodded "You know, I don't think Summer would really appreciate me pulling all the strings in your relationship."

"Well obviously not all of them…" Seth went on "…Maybe just the one that controls my mouth."

"Otherwise…" Sandy commented slowly, with a slightly faraway look in his eye "…that would be kind of like Summer and….Ryan dating." He finished with a confused look on his face.

A silence descended on the group as they each contemplated that seemingly bizarre thought.

Seth squinted as he tried to picture that situation in his mind's eye "Good Lord…" he muttered finally and laughter filled the Cohen's house once again.

* * *

Meanwhile at Jen's Summer stumbled up the last 2 steps of the staircase, steadying herself on the banister. She hadn't drunk this much for at least a year and that, combined with her petite size, was beginning to take its toll. 

Reaching the landing, she glanced around for an empty and available room before making her way into a large and lavish spare bedroom at the end of the corridor.

The music, although quieter up here, throbbed in her tender head and she rubbed her temples heavily to little effect. Summer rolled her eyes as she noted the crumpled bedspread and a discarded lacy bra that hung from a bedpost; clear evidence of the activities that had taken place there earlier that night.

"Classy" she murmured to herself as she pondered whether the people involved would even remember what had happened by the morning and indeed what was now holding up the breasts of the woman as she cavorted downstairs.

Head spinning, Summer spotted an en-suite bathroom in the corner of the room and staggered over to it searching for some peace and privacy in which to call Seth. Slamming the door shut behind her she slumped into the adjacent wall and slid to the floor as her knees crumpled from under her.

Her mind swam with the events of the past hour. She had not planned to say any of it, but once she had started…she just couldn't seem to stop. She was always protective over her boyfriend and her emotions, still raw from her fight with Seth, were so highly strung that the mere sight of Katie's smug face as she mocked Seth was enough for Summer to see red.

Not that she regretted for a second anything she said…in fact she thought it was pretty damn restrained of herself not to put her fist through Katie's face. But she did have a feeling that staying away from the Newport party scene would be even easier now as she wasn't likely to be welcome there ever again.

Fumbling in her handbag, Summer pulled out her phone and flipped open the lid, only to be greeted by a photo of Seth and a message saying '5 Missed Calls'

Seeing his face again was perhaps the last straw; suddenly overwhelmed by a mixture of emotion and alcohol, Summer felt entirely drained and was unable to stop a tear from sliding down her cheek.

Hurriedly punching some numbers in her phone, Summer lifted the handset to her ear with a shaking hand.

"You have one new message…"

Summer braced herself as Seth's voice filled her head

"Hey…I've rung a few times but obviously you don't want to talk. Listen Summer, I'm so sorry…I've made such a mess of everything…I can't believe I would ever think of giving up on us…you know you mean everything to me."

Seth broke off, emotion clearly overwhelming his power of speech.

"Please, just call me… I love you." He whispered.

There was a long pause "Oh…it's Seth by the way."

Summer's smiled and her shoulders flinched with laughter as she slouched back against the wall and tears streamed uncontrollably down her cheeks.

"End of Messages"

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading, please review :)


	31. Whiteflag

A/N: Thanks for reviewing everybody! I know you were hoping for a reunion in the last chapter but I figured you wouldn't mind waiting a teeny, tiny bit longer...

* * *

Summer heaved several ragged breaths to calm the emotions that were raging with such ferocity that her whole body shook. Inexplicably; perhaps it was the pain in Seth's voice message, or the alienation she felt at Jen's, it hit Summer at that moment just how close Seth and her had come to throwing all away…again. 

Shaking her head in disbelief and wiping the tears from her flushed cheeks Summer reached for her phone, determined to make Seth see that she was ready to fight for them this time…at any cost.

Punching in the familiar speed dial code Summer gripped her phone up to her ear and waited for it to connect. Her heat beat faster and faster as the ringing tone resounded in her head; the consistent beeps in stark contrast to her erratic breathing. Pick up…please pick up…she pleaded silently.

* * *

Back at the Cohen's, Seth, Ryan and Sandy started and their conversation ceased abruptly as Seth's ringtone sounded from the kitchen. Scrambling up from his seat, Seth dashed to the table and grabbed hold of his phone, glancing briefly at the caller ID as he did so. 

Looking up, his eyes met his Dad's across the room and Sandy shot him a reassuring smile. Lifting the phone to his ear, Seth walked out to the pool for some privacy. Knowing just how big an impact this one phone call could have on his foreseeable happiness, he prayed that he wouldn't screw it up this time.

"Hey..." he began tentatively

The sound of Seth's voice caused Summer's breath to catch in her throat and her resolve to weaken again.

"Cohen…" she whispered

There was a period of silence as only muffled sobs could be heard coming from one end of the phone and panic rose through Seth's body.

"Sum, what is it? Are you ok?" his voice was tender but he couldn't disguise the urgency that had crept in as his mind went into overdrive.

Summer gave a gentle sniffle and took a deep breath, trying to regain the power of speech through her tears.

"Baby, please don't cry…" Seth pleaded "I'm so sorry…"

"I did it Cohen…" she interrupted softly "I did what you wanted. But you can't make me live like this…" her voice gathered strength as her tension spilled out "It's not me Cohen…please don't do this…"

"Sum, slow down where are you? Let me come and get you."

Seth was unnerved by Summer's ramblings; it was totally out of character for her to lose control like this.

"I'm at Jen's…where you think I belong" she added bitterly

A fleeting gasp of pain surged through Seth's heart at the anger in Summer's voice, but he couldn't stop himself, even if he didn't want to hear it…he had to know.

"And?" he prompted quietly

"It's my past Cohen…" she sighed "And as much as I want to go back and change it, I can't…but it's not who I am now, I've changed…it's not my life…" Summer's words surged out desperately.

"Shhhh…" Seth tried to soothe her "It's ok you don't have to do this…"

"But _you're_ the difference…" Summer cut in passionately "_You_ changed me Cohen…And if I were to lose you, I might end up back there…but I couldn't cope Cohen…I can't do it…I won't." She finally paused to take her breath but her voice came back even more insistent than before "So I'm not going to let you do this ok?...I love you, I need you, and I'm going to fight for us this time." Summer broke off, her voice shaking with despair and there was a deathly silence…she could have sworn her heart stopped beating for a second.

"I love you Summer." Seth murmured simply "And I'm not going to leave you…_ever_." He added in a gently.

An elated smile spread slowly over Summer's tear stained face. "You promise?"

"I promise." He whispered earnestly "No more screw ups, no more letting other people come between us…just you and me Sum. It's how it's meant to be."

A triumphant sense of relief flooded Summer's exhausted body and she lay back against the wall savouring the peace and the feeling of contentment. "I just want to hold you right now Cohen…"

"I know sweetie, I'm coming it's fine. You sit tight and I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Thanks. I love you."

Seth just smiled into the phone and quickly hung up; the sooner he was with her, the sooner he could show her in person how much he loved her.

* * *

Pulling herself up from the floor, Summer rubbed the final tears from her eyes and prepared to face the people downstairs again, safe in the knowledge that her Knight in shining armour would soon be there to rescue her from this hell. Ok well maybe not Knight…more like geek in shining armour…but he was _her_ geek, and she loved him…that was all that mattered. 

Taking a deep breath and adjusting her hair, Summer quietly opened the door into the bedroom, but was taken aback to find that she wasn't alone…

* * *

A/N: Tee hee...mini cliffhanger! Thanks for reading, please review :) (Hope you enjoyed their little chat by the way!) 


	32. A Minor Incident

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, I really appreciate all of them! Hmm...So who was in the room?...

* * *

"Zach?" Summer asked confused "What are you doing in here?" 

Zach just gave a short laugh and slowly sat himself down on the bed "Well it's nice to see you too Summer."

Summer simply gave a terse nod in response, but a sense of foreboding crept over her as she noticed Zach's slightly out of focus eyes and vaguely slurred words.

"So, it was quite a little scene you caused down there…" he continued, a smug smile playing about on his lips.

"They had it coming to them." Summer shrugged and started to make her way over to the door.

"So you dumped me…" Zach clarified "…For Cohen?" He glanced up at Summer and his eyes pierced accusingly into hers.

Summer paused, and did feel a brief pang of sympathy for him, knowing that she hadn't exactly treated him well whilst they were together.

"It wasn't really like that…you and I were never…" Summer tried to explain but Zach cut her off mid sentence, clearly he wasn't in the mood to hear her excuses.

"You see some people would be insulted by that…" he snapped "But me? I'm just confused…"

Summer said nothing, sensing it would be wise to just let him say whatever he felt the need to.

"I'm confused..." Zach went on, standing up and taking a step closer to her "…about why you would settle for Seth Cohen…when you could have it so much better." He finished simply, gesturing slightly to himself.

Summer gave a brief snort of derision "Well I think I'll be the judge of that Zach."

She crossed her arms defensively across her chest and turned once again to leave the room.

"But you see Sum…" Zach said, grabbing hold of her arm and turning her back to face him "…nobody would ever even have to know."

Grasping tightly to her shoulders Zach lurched drunkenly forward and attempted to kiss her. But Summer saw it coming and shoved him violently back away from her, all sympathy for him now having disappeared.

"Leave it Zach…" she demanded "You're drunk, I have a boyfriend…I'm not interested."

At that moment Seth, who had been searching for Summer downstairs, appeared in the doorway undetected just in time to see Summer shoving Zach away from her.

"A boyfriend?..." Zach spat "When has that ever stopped you before? We all know what you were like…I lost track of how many guys you got with. People don't change that much Summer…" he continued in a menacing whisper "…Once a slut…always a slut…"

Anger, rage like Seth had never felt before in his life surged ferociously through him and the next few moments passed in a blur.

One second he was storming into the room, incensed further by the arrogant look on Zach's face…and the next thing he knew, he had drawn back his fist and Zach was sprawled on the bed, stoic from shock and pain, with blood gushing from his nose.

"Oh my God Cohen!" Summer squealed in surprise and hesitated, wide eyed, for a moment before crossing the room and throwing herself into Seth's arms.She sighed with relief and smiled into his chest as feelings of security and love flooded through her.

Seth wrapped his arms protectively around her trembling body and kissed the top of her head tenderly. "It's ok..." he murmured "I'm here now."

Summer pulled away and lost herself in his deep brown eyes "I love you Cohen." she whispered.

Seth just smiled and kissed her passionately for several moments, erasing the anguish that had settled in her heart over the evening.

Breaking apart, Seth looked down in awe at his slightly swollen fist "I just punched someone…" he muttered in amazement "I didn't know they could do that…" he mused, admiring his hands again.

Summer gave a soft laugh "Thanks for defending my honour Cohen"

"Anytime…" he said, kissing her lightly on the tip of her nose "Anytime."

"Although…" he added mock-seriously "I feel we may not be so welcome here again."

"I had that suspicion!" Summer grinned "But I think I can live with that."

Seth smiled and grabbed hold of her hand "Come on, let's make it back through the vultures downstairs and get you home.

Holding tight to one another's hand, Seth and Summer made their way back out to Seth's car, oblivious to the disdainful looks and scornful comments that were directed their way.

It was them against the world…or at least them against Newport…but together, they felt like they could do anything.

* * *

Driving home in comfortable silence, Seth stole a look across at Summer who, finally overpowered by alcohol and fatigue, had drifted off into a deep and contented sleep. He smiled as he observed that the troubled expression which had been lingering on her face for at least a week had finally disappeared and she looked at peace. 

Pulling into Summer's driveway Seth noticed that the house, as usual, looked deserted. Reluctant to wake her from her slumber, he found her door keys in her purse and gently scooped her up into his arms. Summer didn't stir as he carried her slowly into the house and up into her bedroom before laying her tenderly ontothe bed.

Brushing a stray strand of hair away from her face, Seth pulled the sheets softly over the top of Summer's body and tucked her in. She looked peaceful…angelic even and Seth was filled with a love so pure, yet so all consuming that her sleeping form captivated his heart and mind. The anger he'd felt earlier that night at Zach's comments confirmed to him that he never wanted to leave her side again. He couldn't bear the thought of her having to face the world on her own, he needed to be there...to protect her, and to love her.

Settling himself into a chair beside her bed and with only Princess Sparkle for company, Seth was content to sit and watch her sleep.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! 


	33. This Year's Love

A/N: Thanks for all of your reviews, sorry I didn't post for a couple of days but it was my birthday:) Anyway, this is kind of short, butI hope you like it anyway!

* * *

A sense of utter contentment and peace with the world settled over Seth as he watched his girlfriend sleep, until eventually, after several hours, he too fell into a deep slumber.

Waking at just before 6am it suddenly occurred to Seth that his parents would be less than impressed if they discovered he's been out all night. Sighing heavily, he scribbled a note to Summer and planted a tender kiss on her forehead before slipping quietly out of her room, leaving Summer to her dreams.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Seth gingerly opened his front door and crept inside, shutting it silently behind him. 

"Morning!" A voice boomed from behind Seth, causing him to jump out of his skin.

"Damn" Seth muttered, before turning to find Sandy stood in the lounge, in his dressing gown, shovelling cereal into his mouth. To his surprise however, far from looking angry, if anything Sandy looked…smug.

"Dad. Hi." Seth deadpanned, raising a hand weakly in acknowledgement.

"I take it things went well then…" Sandy commented dryly, taking in Seth's ruffled appearance and raising his eyebrow suggestively.

"What?..." Seth automatically reached up to pat down his out of control hair "No! I…we…slept. I mean, Summer…she's asleep."

"Ohhhh…I get it." Sandy said grinning "Wore her out did you Son?"

"Oh my God." Seth wrinkled his nose in disgust "I'm just gonna pretend you didn't say that." He called as he padded off upstairs, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Never fails…" Sandy chuckled into his cereal "It never fails."

* * *

Several hours later, Summer's eyelids fluttered open and she gazed around her in bewilderment; she had absolutely no idea how she'd gotten back to her own bed. Trying to shift herself into a sitting position, a searing pain shot through her head…Well that would explain the memory loss…she mused, wincing and rubbing her temples. 

The last thing she remembered was leaving that disastrous party with Cohen…Cohen…ahhh that would explain it. A smile crept across Summer's face as she finally noticed the chair that was pulled up right by her bed with Princess Sparkle perched on top, and the faint Cohen-y smell that still lingered in the air. Yep, she concluded, he'd definitely been there.

Reaching to grab a glass of water off the table beside her, Summer's smile widened further as she found the note that Seth had left for her;

_Hey Sleeping Beauty!_

_Sorry I had to dash off before getting to give you a proper good morning kiss, I figured you'd probably need your sleep and I didn't want the parentals to get too mad! Hope your head doesn't hurt too much this morning Sweetie, I'll come over and see you later._

_All my love_

_Seth xxx_

_P.S Did you know you snore like a train? Xx_

"I do not!" Summer protested loudly to the empty room before collapsing into giggles; surely only Seth could make her laugh when she was nursing a monster hangover.

She gave the letter a quick kiss before pulling a small box out from under her bed and slipping it inside. The box was her secret, goofy, romantic thing that she hoped Seth would never find out about. It was full of mementoes of their time together; letters, movie tickets, special photos…anything that meant something to her.

Leafing through its contents brought back a variety of memories and emotions, but most of all it proved to Summer just how far they'd come as a couple.

Right at the bottom was a copy of Ryan Adams' 'Wonderwall', a song that made Summer literally melt every time she heard it; even now she could picture the scene exactly, Seth with his adorable Jew-fro asking her to dance and wrapping his arms around her like she was the only thing in the world that mattered; it was the first time she knew that her feelings for Seth would eventually blossom into love.

Searching further, she found her ticket to Harbor's Harvest Dance, the occasion when they'd finally reunited after months of heartache and she was convinced that their troubles were well and truly behind them. At this she smiled wryly to herself…maybe they hadn't been quite there yet.

But dropping Seth's most recent note into the box and gently closing the lid, she felt as though that signified a new phase; another new birth to their relationship, a third chance to get it right and hopefully…third time lucky.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading, please review!


	34. God Only Knows

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and especially all the Birthday messages-you're all so lovely! I think that updates may be coming a little slower after this chapter for the next few weeks because of Christmas/New Year etc and also because I need to start writing some more chapters! Anyway, hope you enjoy this-it's total fluff I'm afraid!

* * *

Summer peered around Seth's door and smiled as she watched him lying on his bed entirely engrossed in his new comic. It amused her that she should find something so adorable that on any other person would be undeniably geeky.

She knocked lightly and slowly ventured in. "Hey Cohen."

Seth turned at the sound of her voice and jumped off his bed grinning as he saw her. "Hey you…" he began, almost shyly "how long have you been stood there?"

"Oh…just long enough to remember what a dork you are Cohen." Summer sighed, smirking at his hurt expression.

"Well I'm amazed you'd forgotten Sum." He commented dryly, snaking his arms around her slender waist and kissing her lightly "I was going to come and see you later"

"Yeah I know..." Summer said pouting and fingering the collar of his shirt "But I couldn't wait that long…"

Seth opened his mouth to respond but was cut off as Summer pressed her lips passionately against his, and ran her fingers longingly through his curls.

"Now that…" Summer said breaking away breathlessly "Is a proper good morning kiss."

"Ahhh… so you got my note then"

Summer nodded smiling "Yes thank you baby it wa..." she stopped suddenly and her face clouded over "But I do not Snore!" she exploded, whacking him on his shoulder with her hand.

"Oh but you do Summer…" Seth eyed her seriously, rubbing his shoulder and ducking out of reach of any more of Summer's hitting "…Princess Sparkle and I could barely sleep, the whole house was like…vibrating."

Summer crossed her arms across her chest and raised an eyebrow threateningly "Well I guess you and I don't need to be sleeping together any time soon then."

Seth opened his mouth to retort but then hesitated and his face fell "Hmmm…"

Summer grinned in amusement "Didn't really think that one through did you Sweetie?"

"Not so much, no." Seth admitted

A comfortable silence descended on the room for a minute as Seth settled himself back down on his bed and Summer wandered over to his desk, her eyes lingering on a photo that was propped up against his computer. A smile crept over her face as she studied it and her hand reached out and brought the frame up so she could take a closer look.

Seth observed her from his bed; it was the same photo that he'd spent so long obsessing about after his run in with Katie. Agonising over what he could read in Summer's eyes; love?...pity?...happiness?

A faraway look settled in Summer's eyes now as she recalled the time that the photo was taken; a time when everything seemed so much simpler…but maybe this was better, maybe complicated just meant stronger…more involved.

"I always loved this picture" she whispered softly as she felt Seth's arms wrap tenderly around her from the back. She glanced over her shoulder and shot him a smile. "We just look so…"

"Happy?" Seth suggested hopefully

"Yeah…" Summer concluded, smiling "Happy. Blissfully happy."

"Well that's because we were." Seth muttered into her ear

Summer turned her head sharply to face him, wide eyed "Were?"

Seth laughed gently "Are." He clarified, placing a lingering kiss on her soft lips "Definitely are."

They stood silently for a few moments wrapped in each other's arms and a feeling of warm satisfaction enveloped Summer; It may not be simple…but it was always worth it.

"So…" Seth began a little hesitantly "We're ok then? I mean, you forgive me…after last night?"

"Last night?" Summer feigned ignorance and Seth's smile faltered a little

"Yeah…last night" he pressed "You do…_remember_ last night?"

"Ohh…you mean Jen's party?" Seth nodded expectantly

"Well…" Summer started, biting her lip with thought and concentration "I remember alcohol…_lots _of alcohol…" she added "And I remember…oh yeah guys…getting with a bunch of random guys…Water polo players I think…"

Summer was unable to suppress her laughter as Seth's jaw dropped open in shock.

"Oh wait no…" she continued with a smirk "That was _last_ week…"

"Ha Ha" Seth narrowed his eyes and ruffled the top of her hair.

"Last night…" She said, snaking her arms around his waist and pulling him close to her "I remember having a ridiculous fight with my impossibly cute boyfriend…"

Seth looked down at the floor in shame at the memory of their argument.

"And then…" She continued softly, lifting his face with her finger so his eyes met hers again "I got scared and angry…and ran away. I thought that maybe my boyfriend was right…that I was missing out…but it turns out that, as usual, he was wrong…and everything I've ever wanted was right here."

Seth afforded himself a small, sheepish smile and brushed some hair tenderly out of Summer's face.

"So…" she went on, with a sigh "I went to this incredibly awful party…where I ended up having a slanging match with the birthday girl's best friend …and just as I was about to fall apart, I got an answer phone message that gave me some hope… and then a phone call that made me believe in love again."

Seth lent forward and kissed her gently on her forehead, before nestling his head on her shoulder.

"And to cap the evening off..." Summer continued "I was saved from the clutches of an evil water polo player but the aforementioned boyfriend…who has a deceptively good right hook." She finished with a smile.

Seth laughed and pulled his head back so he could see Summer's face again "He sounds like a pretty awesome guy this boyfriend of yours."

"He'll do I suppose." Summer shrugged, before breaking into a grin.

"You know…" Seth whispered, stooping to softly kiss thecurve of her neck "My parents are out for the day…"

"Really?" Summer raised an eyebrow suggestively and pushed Seth a little closer to his bed.

"Uh huh…" Seth nodded "And Ryan's not going to be back for hours…" he continued, rubbing his hands tenderly up and down her back.

"_Hours_ Cohen? Have you been practising?" Summer giggled lightly.

"If you're lucky…" Seth whispered "I'll show you my new moves."

Summer opened her mouth in amazement "Well that sounds like an offer I ca…"

She was prevented from finishing her sentence by Seth's lips that collided passionately with hers and he pushed him forcefully down onto his bed falling on top of him as she did so but never breaking contact with his lips, this time…neither of them were going to let go.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, so like I said, total fluff i'm sorry if you were hoping for something better!

Just wanted to thank all of you for reading the story thus far and for all your great reviews, but also to wish you all a fantastic Christmas and a brilliant New Year!

I'm wondering too whether I should begin the next storyline of this fic as a sequel, simply because this is getting quite long - let me know what you think!


	35. Someday

A/N: Thanks for all your reviews and hope you all had a fantastic Christmas! I've given the Sequel idea some thought but eventually decided against it simply because I wasn't planning to move S/S on into the future yet so it seemed a little odd to start a new story.It doesmean thisfic will get kindof long but never mind - Hope you're all ok with that!

Here's a new Chapter...

* * *

The following weeks passed largely without incident in terms of Seth and Summer's relationship. They finally felt like they had found a balance, a way to make it work for both of them. Sure, they bickered a bit…ok a lot, but that was what kept it interesting and, as Marissa liked to point out, the more they argued the more opportunities they had for making up. At times, they even came dangerously close to resembling a normal, non-dysfunctional couple.

In short, they were happy…truly happy.

Things at school had not been so easy for Summer however as she had finally made the transition between social groups and left behind the self-proclaimed 'popular people' for good. She never once regretted her decision, or the direction her life was taking, but it wasn't as easy as she'd hoped.

Thanks mostly to her outburst at Jen's party, there were a group of people who were unwilling to let Summer slip gracefully into the shadows at Harbor. So instead they subjected her to frequent taunting. It was nothing major; no confrontations or physical violence… just the occasional bitchy comment, a stage whispered slur or an outbreak of snickering whenever she walked in the room. It wasn't anything Summer couldn't handle…but she'd be lying if she said she didn't find it wearing at times.

She knew their game; in fact she was ashamed to admit she'd been a part of these things in the past. The aim was always to make the person paranoid, to play on their insecurities and leave them feeling rejected and, in extreme cases, worthless. But this never happened to Summer, because _somebody_ was always there. Seth had become more protective over his girlfriend than ever before and Summer drew strength from the knowledge that his love was always there to protect and sustain her. Marissa too played her part, stepping in to comfort or defend her best friend whenever things got too much. Even Ryan was there, whenever she needed someone, just to remind her that whatever she had given up paled in comparison to what she'd gained.

Summer also began to appreciate that having 3 loyal, dependable and loving friends was worth far more than a room full of her old acquaintances. And because of this, they made it through the rough days together…and they came out stronger.

* * *

One Saturday morning, a month or so later, Seth lay flat out on Summer's bed with his girlfriend curled up by the side of him; her head laying on his chest and their fingers entwined. With his free hand, Seth played absent-mindedly with Summer's glossy hair and occasionally lent down to place a single, sweet kiss on the top of her head. 

Conversation was minimal, but seemingly unnecessary. Summer was content to lie listening to the beat of his heart and feeling the security that always enveloped her when she was in such intimate proximity to Seth.

They often took half an hour out of each day to sit like this, to appreciate the feeling of just being there for each other and the comfort they felt in one another's presence. On many days, this time would pass quietly without incident…but today was different.

"Summer…" Seth began quietly, pausing for a moment in the twirling of her hair.

She glanced up to show that she was listening, and indicated for him to continue.

"You know that thing…that thing that went so hideously wrong last time…?" He questioned a little hesitantly.

Summer's brow furrowed in confusion before a look of comprehension dawned and she nodded uncertainly.

"Well I think we should give it another try." Seth concluded.

Summer's eyes widened in surprise "Oh Sweetie no, it's fine, it's not your fault..."she turned her body round to face him, patting his arm sympathetically as she did so"…you just can't bend that way."

"What?"

They stared at each other in total confusion for several moments. "Ok, I'm pretty sure we're not talking about the same thing here Sum…"

"But I thought you said you wanted to try that thing again…you know…" Summer blushed a little "Where we…" She broke off, embarrassed, and indicated to the bed

"Ohhh…" Seth finally understood and shook his head vigorously "Dear Lord No. I still have the bruises from last time…"

They both winced at the memory "That is the last time we try anything from one of your magazines Sum…" Seth instructed "They've clearly been road tested by a better man than me."

Summer reached up to kiss Seth gently on the lips "Aww baby…you're all the man I need" she giggled.

"So what the hell were you talking about then?" Summer asked looking puzzled as they finally broke their lip lock.

Seth suddenly looked unsure of himself again "Urm…you know…your dad."

Summer simply raised an eyebrow in response

"Me and your dad…" Seth clarified "Us meeting I mean…not…well not anything weird or…"

"Cohen…" Summer silenced him with a soft whack to the arm "I get it."

There was a brief, but undeniably awkward silence.

"So…What do you think?" Seth prompted carefully, trying to glean some kind of reaction from Summer's tentative eyes.

"I…er…I don't know" she finished lamely.

Seth frowned a little but cupped Summer's face in his hands and addressed her earnestly "It'll be different this time Sum, I promise…_we're_ different this time."

Summer stared hard into his deep brown eyes, before a tender smile crept over her lips "Ok then…" she whispered "I think you're right…I think we're ready for this."

* * *

A/N: The return of the Neil! Ha ha, well it had to be done really didn't it, but don't worry it's not going to be a repeat of Summer's S1 issues. Anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review!

Oh and Happy New Year to you all!


	36. Debate Exposes Doubt

A/N: Thanks for your reviews and continued support everybody!

* * *

"So, you and Mr Roberts…" Ryan nodded, trying desperately to keep his face impassive "That should be… interesting"

Summer glanced over at Seth and shot him an encouraging smile, before noticing that Marissa's face was growing progressively redder and her eyes were nearly watering from the strain of keeping a straight face. "Coop!" she snapped

"I'm sorry Sum…" Marissa laughed finally, shaking her head and wiping a tear of mirth from her cheek "I just…" she struggled to find the words "…_Why_?"

"What do you mean '_why_'"? Seth rounded on Marissa "It wasn't _that_ bad last time"

"No Sweetie, course it wasn't" Summer consoled him with a quick kiss "Besides…" Summer continued, turning her attention to Marissa again "Cohen's social skills have come on a lot since then…haven't they Cohen?"

Unfortunately, At that moment Seth was exploring the world of possibilities that arose from the jar of straws on the table and had just managed to fit 2 up his nose.

"Cohen?" Summer prompted

"Huh?" Seth turned towards her and she buried her head on the table as she noticed the two fluorescent green straws hanging from his nose.

"Oh God…we're doomed" she muttered quietly.

"What?" Seth protested innocently, just as one straw fell conveniently from his face into his drink and the table erupted with laughter.

* * *

The fantastic four had been at their favourite diner on the pier, catching up on each other's lives when Seth mentioned that he was planning to meet Summer's Dad again. 

In truth, he was far more nervous about it than he was letting on and Ryan and Marissa's disbelief…followed by raucous laughter, had done little to ease the tension he was experiencing.

He honestly believed what he had told Summer… as a couple, they _were _ready to do this. He was confident that, whatever happened this time, it wouldn't have any drastically adverse effects on their relationship. They'd come through too much to let something so trivial stand in their way.

But at the same time, he was in no way convinced that he would fare much better with Dr. Roberts. Although he and Summer had overcome Seth's insecurities about not feeling good enough for her, he had a feeling that Summer's Dad would not see it the same way. Not that he blamed him, Summer was his Princess and, by comparison, he was a court Jester… to any outside observer, they seemed entirely mismatched.

Seth was sure that the only way he could convince Dr. Roberts, was to prove that they were good for each other…that they needed each other….and most importantly, that they loved each other.

* * *

The brothers were driving home from the pier and Seth had barely said two words since he'd said good bye to Summer. He'd spent the whole journey staring out of the window with a distracted look rooted to his face which occasionally morphed into a frown. This unusual behaviour had not escaped Ryan's notice. 

"C'mon then…spit it out" Ryan demanded

"What?" Seth feigned ignorance

Ryan gave him a look "Seth, I know you too well, I know when something is bothering you."

"It's nothing" he protested weakly.

"Seth?" Ryan raised his eyebrow at his brother.

"You'll laugh at me." Seth muttered quietly, fixing his eyes back out of the window.

Ryan smiled "I won't…I promise."

Seth hesitated, he was clearly desperate to tell somebody and Ryan could tell that he would break eventually, it was only a matter of ti…

"Ok…" Seth began quickly, turning to face Ryan in the driver's seat "But before I start I just want you to remember that you asked for this…so when we're still talking about me and my problems in 3 hours time, you can't accuse me of being self obsessed…I'm only following your instructions."

Ryan laughed softly, the way that his brother's mind worked still baffled him "Ok then, I won't complain."

"Well the thing is…"

"It's Summer's Dad isn't it?" Ryan butted in

"How did you know?" Seth's eyes were wide with genuine surprise.

Ryan rolled his eyes, Seth still had no idea how incredibly transparent his emotions were "Wild stab in the dark." He murmured dryly.

"It's just that…I really want him to like me this time. Not because I'm scared of it breaking us up, just because I'm worried how it will effect Summer."

He paused, but Ryan nodded for him to continue.

"I know she says that she's happy as we are and I believe her, but nobody really wants their Dad to hate their boyfriend do they? …It'd be so much easier if he could at least accept me" Seth finished quietly.

"Well, just get Summer to explain what sort of things he appreciates and then try and act like…well…a normal person" Ryan suggested with a smile.

"But that's just it Ryan…" Seth burst in feverishly "I'm totally socially inept when it comes to these things! And it's always worst when I want to make a good impression, because I get nervous, and then I start to ramble and obsess about things like vim and vigour and breadsticks and…"

"Seth!" Ryan interrupted to halt the torrent of words "Stop panicking, we'll work something out. It'll be fine"

Seth frowned but didn't respond immediately.

"I think we may need to have a few practice runs" he mumbled finally.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading, please Review :) 


	37. I'm Going Slightly Mad

A/N: Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

"Hey. Is anybody home?" Ryan yelled as they walked back into their house.

Kirsten's tinkly laugh could be heard coming from the kitchen "Yeah, we're in here!"

Ryan turned to see that Seth was still shuffling in through the door, his mind completely lost in another world. Ryan shook his head, rolling his eyes at his brother. "Seth, will you stop worrying about it."

Seth looked up and frowned "I'm not worrying…" he replied unconvincingly

Ryan just shot him a look and gave a short laugh as he made his way through the kitchen "No. Course you're not."

Sandy, Kirsten and Jimmy were sat at the table nursing cups of coffee when Ryan walked in closely followed by a pensive looking Seth, both of whom headed immediately for the fridge.

Sandy grinned at their prioritising of food over their parents "Hey Guys. You have a good afternoon?"

Ryan looked up briefly and nodded before pushing his head back into the fridge.

Sandy laughed "They not serve food at the Diner anymore then?"

Seth emerged from the fridge finally with a mouth full of pudding "I swear their portions are getting smaller" he managed, spraying a dismayed looking Ryan with flecks of chocolate.

"Could you not just have seconds?" Kirsten suggested with a smile "Instead of raiding our fridge"

"Nope" Seth responded, not moving his eyes from the packets of cookies he was desperately trying to open "Summer won't let me. She says she won't tolerate fatness _and _comics."

"Well I'm glad she's got you on a tight leash at least" Kirsten commented, unable to suppress another smile.

Seth scoffed "You have no idea." He finally tore his eyes from the cookies and glanced at his parents, but did a double take as though he'd only just noticed that Jimmy was sat there too. A look of inspiration spread slowly across Seth's face and he slammed his hand down on to the table. "Jimmy! You're a Dad right?"

"Erm…" Jimmy shot a puzzled look at Sandy who just shrugged helplessly, sometimes even he struggled to explain his son "…Yes" Jimmy concluded finally.

"Ok Awesome" Seth grinned, sitting himself down at the breakfast bar "So how would you feel about me dating your daughter?"

Behind him, Ryan groaned and slumped onto the table as he finally figured out what Seth was going on about.

Jimmy gave aeasy laugh but soon ceased as he noticed the expectant look on Seth's animated face. "Er, which…which daughter are we talking about here?"

"Either" Seth shrugged quickly "It doesn't matter."

"Well I think Kaitlin's a little young" Jimmy said tentatively

"Hmmm…yeah" Seth mused "…I don't want to give off a predatory vibe" he muttered to himself "Ok, well Marissa then"

Jimmy shot perplexed looks at Seth and Ryan in turn "Is this err…" he scratched his head as he surveyed the two brothers "…Would this work on some kind of a timeshare…or a rota?"

"What?" Seth furrowed his brow confused, and Ryan just sighed and stared at him until the penny finally dropped

"Ohhhh…" Seth said eventually "No, no it's nothing like that…how weird would that be?" he broke off and stared into space as he contemplated the bizarre possibility.

"Seth?" Kirsten prompted after several moments "Three very confused people sat here." She laughed, indicating to herself, Sandy and Jimmy.

"Seth's going to meet Summer's Dad" Ryan butted in, deciding it was quicker than trying to get a coherent answer out of his brother.

"But how have you not met him before?" Jimmy questioned "You two have been together ages."

"Well I can be extremely stealth." Seth offered with a modest smile "Besides…" he added, frowning a little "We have met once…it just didn't exactly go well"

"You mean you haven't seen him since that one lunch you had?" Sandy interjected.

"Nope" Seth shook his head "But bear in mind that 'one lunch' you refer to, did nearly split Summer and I up, not to mention I don't think her dad was exactly _keen_ to see me again."

"It can't have been that bad" Jimmy laughed "I know Neil Roberts; he's a reasonable guy…a little over protective of Summer maybe, but not exactly a tyrant."

"Well it must just be me he didn't like then…" Seth forced a smile.

"I'm sure that's not true." Jimmy assured him "I know the only thing he _really_ doesn't like are people who don't know when to shut u…..ohhhhh" he broke off and nodded slowly "Ok, I think I'm seeing why it didn't go so well."

Sandy laughed as Seth let out a yelp of frustration and buried his head in his hands. "I'm so screwed" he muttered.

"Don't worry Son," Sandy said ruffling Seth's hair. "I'm sure Jimmy will be only too happy to give you some advice on how to impress a girlfriend's over protective Dad."

"Over Protective?" Seth scoffed, finally looking up "Please, Jimmy let Marissa go out with _Ryan_…I'd hardly call that over prote-…" Seth broke off as he noticed the angry looks Ryan was shooting his way.

"Ok…"Seth sighed nodding and made his way over to the door "…I'm just going to go upstairs and practice _not_ saying what I'm thinking"

"That's the spirit Son!" Sandy called after him.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading, please review:) 


	38. Standing On The Edge

A/N: Sorry for the delay, been having some problems with the computer (damn the complicated technology!) but thanks very much for your reviews and your patience! A couple of you mentioned that you'd like to see how Summer was coping with the whole issue, so this one's for you...

* * *

Later that day Summer was sprawled out on her bed flicking vaguely through a magazine, but her mind, not unusually, was on more Coheny related topics. She had yet to broach the subject of a meeting with her Dad and to be truthful…she wasn't looking forward to it. 

Obviously she wanted them to meet…and she wanted them to accept each other…but although she knew that the chances were slim, what she really wanted, was for them to get along.

She sighed heavily and lay back on her bed, pulling Princess Sparkle close to her. Summer knew that it shouldn't be this hard or indeed that it shouldn't bother her so much…but it did. She had become remarkably used to the dysfunctionality of her and Seth's relationship, so much so that she found it almost part of its charm, and yet…there was still a part of her that hankered after the fairy-tale romance that had enchanted her mind and ruled her fantasies as a child… none of those girls had to put up with awkward silences at family dinners or lectures from their Dad that their boyfriend wasn't good enough… And _none_ of them had ever had to make a choice.

She cringed when she thought back to the lunch they'd all had together last year. But it wasn't Seth's, admittedly terrible, performance that bothered her…it was her own behaviour that had followed. That she had been willing to let Seth go for the sake of her Dad's approval.

This time around however, she held no fear of it descending into the kind of chaos of before because, quite simply, she wouldn't let it. There was no longer a decision to be made. She loved her dad…and she loved Seth…they were unconditional loves which would stand regardless of how they felt about each other.

And yet…she couldn't deny that having her Dad's blessing would set a seal of legitimacy on their relationship, make it real… and build a solid foundation for their future together.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a sharp knock on her door and her dad's head appearing from around the side of it. "Hey honey" he greeted her with a smile.

Summer looked up startled, she hadn't expected her Dad home for a good few hours, clearly the universe was trying to hurry along the conversation that she was avoiding "Hey…" she replied softly "You're home early"

"Yeah, I had a late cancellation, so I figured I'd come and spend some time with my favourite girl."

Summer rolled her eyes, gave a wry smile, and then averted hergaze back to the bed. She wondered if she would stay his favourite girl for long…

"You Ok Sweetie?" he asked, sensing her unease

"Yeah…I'm fine." Summer nodded slowly "Just tired." She shot him a weak smile and returned to playing distractedly with Princess Sparkle's hair.

"Ok, well maybe we can watch a movie or something later?" He frowned slightly, as he watched his daughter, he knew that Princess Sparkle was her comfort blanket and was in no doubt that there was something on her mind.

"Sure, I'd like that" she muttered non-commitally.

Dr. Roberts made to leave her room and Summer was suddenly torn. She had a feeling that if she didn't do it now, she may never get around to it. She also felt a sharp stab of guilt that her reluctance was somehow doing Seth a great disservice.

"Dad?" she blurted out finally

He reappeared in her room, wearing a vaguely puzzled expression.

"Do you think maybe we could talk?" she whispered tentatively.

He nodded with furrowed brow and positioned himself down on his daughter's bed "What's this all about Princess?"

Summer opened her mouth nervously to speak but as she did so, a photograph of herself and Seth caught her eye. She drew strength from his smile and a slight sense of calm washed over her. "How do you feel about lunch tomorrow?"

"Sure…" he answered easily "Just you and me?"

"Ah well…" Summer hesitated momentarily "…yes...you, me and…Seth" she finished quietly.

"Seth?" he raised his eyebrow "As in…"

"As in my boyfriend Seth" she filled in, looking her father in the eye for the first time.

There was a prolonged and heavy silence.

"Correct me if I'm wrong…" he began slowly "But haven't we already met before? And as I recall…I judged him to be singularly unsuitable for you Summer. I hardly think that…"

"Dad…" Summer cut him off finally and her eyes bore into his "I need you to give him a chance."

Dr Roberts stared quietly at his daughter, surveying the evident desperation on her face. "Lunch… Tomorrow" he conceded quietly before reassuringly patting Summer's outstretched feet and getting off of her bed.

Making his way back over to the door, he paused as he touched the handle and turned back to his daughter. " You know I'm only like this because I love you." He murmured.

Summer nodded almost imperceptibly and gave a small smile as he left the room. "Well so does he…" she muttered sadly to herself "…I just hope you can see that."

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading, please review...go on I know you want to...it's that teeny little button inthe corner... :) 


	39. The Whole Of The Moon

A/N: Thanks for all of your reviews, and I promise the lunch will be in the next chapter!

* * *

"No harder…tighter…"

"Like this?"

"Yeah…but less grinning, more gripping…"

"Seriously?…I don't want to cause actual pain…"

Kirsten stood perplexed at the bottom of the stairs as she listened to the voices emanating from her kitchen. She padded cautiously through the lounge and peered around the doorway.

Inside the kitchen, Seth was repeatedly striding up to his father, offering his hand and shaking it with varying degrees of vigour. His facial expression altered on instructions from Sandy, ranging from sombre to suave and, on one alarming occasion, almost sexy.

"What in the world are you doing?" Kirsten enquired, unable to keep the amusement from her voice.

Seth and Sandy paused mid-handshake to glance at Kirsten. "We're practising…"Seth muttered distractedly "And it takes a great deal of concentration, so if you could just…"

"Practising for what exactly?" Kirsten cut in, folding her arms across her chest and leaning against the door frame.

"Seth's worried about meeting Summer's dad" Sandy explained "So I said I'd give him a few pointers" he shrugged modestly.

"_You_?" Kirsten clarified, with a grin "You're giving him tips on how to impress Dr Roberts?"

"Yes…" Sandy began with a smile "I hope that's not sarcasm I detect in your voice honey" he finished, shooting her a wounded look.

Kirsten raised her eyebrows and smiled back at her husband "Well that depends…are you going to teach Seth to use the same magic that you worked on my Dad?"

Seth's face fell, his Dad's past history had not occurred to him before now "Oh great" he deadpanned, slumping on to the kitchen top "Grandpa hates you." He shot his father an accusing look

"Hey now come on…" Sandy defended himself "Hate is a pretty strong word…I mean, I would have thought…" he finally caught the sceptical expressions on his wife's and his son's face and sighed "Yeah ok, hate pretty much covers it." He conceded.

Kirsten couldn't help but smile as Seth gave a growl of frustration and slammed his head on to the counter. She walked over to his limp body and affectionately ruffled the top of his hair "Aww Sweetie don't worry…I'm sure there are plenty more girls out there for you…" she consoled him, trying to repress her laughter.

Seth lifted his head and narrowed his eyes at his mother's smiling face "I'm glad you find my pain so amusing mother…I'm really appreciating the support"

Kirsten laughed and rolled her eyes at her melo-dramatic son "I was kidding…" she assured him

"Well great…now everyone's a comedian." He shot back

"No wait…I've got it…" Sandy interrupted as a look of pure inspiration flashed across his face "All is not lost son…just make sure you do the exact opposite of everything I've just told you."

"What so… I _shouldn't_ be polite, considerate and non sexual?" Seth asked confused

Kirsten exploded into laughter " Non-sexual? _That's_ the advice you gave him…to try not to seduce Dr Roberts?"

"What? No I didn't mean…" Sandy interjected

"Is that what happened with my Dad?" Kirsten went on, her face wrinkled with laughter "You came on to him and he didn't know how to say no?" her eyes danced with mirth as outrage spread across her husband's face.

"Oh honey…that is wrong on so many levels" he chastised shaking his head "What I meant was, he shouldn't act as though he's there to deflower Neil's daughter…"

Seth looked up, mortified "Dad! Do_ not_ say 'deflower'…"

"Oh I'm sorry…how about 'devirginise'?" Sandy teased with a wicked grin

Seth buried his face momentarily in his hands "I genuinely don't believe we're having this conversation…can we please just get back to the crisis at hand." he begged

"I think…" Sandy began, sitting himself down on a chair and grabbing a bagel from the basket beside him "You just need to try and control some of your natural impulses."

"So you want me to try and not ramble for, like, a whole hour?" Seth asked, in disbelief.

His father frowned "No, you're right that'll never work….How about?...wait no you won't manage that either…" Sandy scratched his head in search of a plausible solution "Or you could…ohhh…actually no that won't work…" he sighed and thought for a moment "How about…yes I've got it…just don't mention that you're Jewish!" He finished triumphantly "I find it always gets you off to a better start."

Seth stared stony faced at his father "Yeah that'll work…because my hair doesn't give it away _at all_" he retorted sarcastically.

Their verbal sparring was cut short by the ringing of Seth's phone in his pocket, which he moved swiftly to answer.

"Hey Sum…"

"_Hey Cohen. Listen I've spoken to my dad about us meeting up and…"_

Seth cut her off before she could get any further "Yeah I've been thinking about it too actually Sum, and you know I'm not really sure that it's totally necessary for us t…"

"_Cohen" she interrupted impatiently "Lunch….tomorrow."_

"Tomorrow?" Seth gulped "So soon? I mean…" he trailed off and there was brief pause

"_I think you're right, we need to do this Cohen…" she whispered "It's gonna be fine."_

"You promise?" he asked sheepishly

_A small giggle escaped Summer's mouth "I promise." She confirmed "I'm going to be there every step of the way…we're on the same side this time. A united front ok?"_

"An unbeatable superteam…just like Batman and Robin" he grinned softly

"_Cohen…" she warned_

"Sorry…just getting all the comic book references out of my system now."

_Summer sighed but couldn't help smiling "I'll see you tomorrow Sweetie. I love you."_

"Yeah…I love you too." He murmured tenderly.

The dial tone sounded in Seth's ear as he hung up the phone and looked up to face his parents. Kirsten was perched on Sandy's knee at the table sharing his bagel and both had adoring smiles plastered over their faces having listened in to their Son's conversation and , in particular, his declaration of love at the end. It was moments like that which reminded them both how much he'd grown up, even just over the past few months.

He'd spent so long being an outsider that they'd started to worry that he'd never find a place to be himself in life but finally he seemed to fit, and more importantly…he was happy. Although they knew that Ryan's arrival had had a profound impression on Seth, they also realised that they had a lot to thank Summer for for the dramatic changes in their Son.

"So tomorrow then?" Sandy asked, breaking the comfortable silence.

"Tomorrow…." Seth nodded, swallowing hard and with a thinly veiled look of terror in his eyes "…I think I need to go and lie down."

* * *

A/N: Ok so kinda fluffy but fun to write! Thanks for reading, please review:)


	40. Two Princes

A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone! Well here's the much anticipated 'lunch chapter', and it's extra specially long for the occasion-Hope you like it!

* * *

"Ok…" he muttered, eying himself sternly in the mirror "Time to be a man Seth…you can do this …" Fiddling distractedly with his tie, he heaved a heavy sigh and his shoulders drooped "Oh who are you kidding…you're totally screwed"

There was a soft knock on the door and Seth turned to see Summer's slender body edging hesitantly into his room "Hey…Not interrupting anything am I?" she asked with a slight smile playing about on her lips.

"No, no…just me and Oats catching up you know…we like to save ourselves a bit of quality time…"

"Oh…" Summer raised an amused eyebrow and gave a knowing nod as she walked fully into the room, closing the door gently shut behind her.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Seth asked, stooping to place a kiss on her cheek "I though I was going to meet you and your Dad there"

Summer looked away, a little abashed "Yeah well…I was just passing and I thought it would be a good idea to car pool…we do have an environment to think of you know Cohen…" she trailed off

Seth gave a wry smile and tenderly planted a lingering kiss on her lips. He knew it had nothing to do with saving the planet and everything to do with the fact that Summer knew he was feeling pretty petrified. It was her way of showing him that they were in this together. "Thank you…" he whispered, gently ruffling the top of her silky hair.

"Whatever for Cohen?" She asked, her eyes wide with innocence

"Just for being you." He shrugged simply

Moments of silence passed as Seth stared deep into her eyes wondering, as he so often did, what he had done to deserve such an amazing person in his life. Summer grabbed hold of his hand and rested her head against his chest, wrapping her free arm around the body she knew so well. She said nothing, but for Seth her silence said it all. It said that she knew that they were entering an unknown and potentially challenging phase of their relationship…it said that she knew he was scared…that she understood…but most of all, it said that they were going to be ok.

Kissing her briefly on the top of her head, Seth lightly lifted her chin with his finger until her eyes met his again. He nodded, almost imperceptibly and that was it…they were ready. No tactics, no team talk, no last minute checklist of dos and don'ts…just a nod, and a feeling of unshakeable togetherness.

Interlacing his fingers with hers, Seth seized his jacket from a chair and led her quietly from his room.

* * *

Seth swallowed hard then took a deep breath as they entered the restaurant and headed for the table where Summer's father was already seated. Sensing his unease Summer squeezed his hand and shot him a reassuring smile. 

"Hey Daddy" Summer greeted her father with a somewhat forced smile as he rose to get out of his seat to meet them "Er…this is Coh-…I mean Seth…" she said, gesturing to her boyfriend "But obviously you already know that…because you've met… I…"

"Nice to see you again Dr. Roberts" Seth cut in tentatively, offering his hand across the table.

"Wow…" Summer muttered "Now I'm the rambly one"

Neil shook Seth's outstretched hand and nodded curtly before raising a mildly surprised eyebrow at his firm handshake…it seemed incongruous with the impression he had formed last time.

"Good to see you Seth" he barked as sincerely as he could manage, before sitting himself back down, drawing a menu sharply to him and disappearing behind it.

An awkward tension descended on the table and Summer began to gently but desperately hum an inane tune, if only to break the silence…she hated silence. She knew that there was somebody else at the table who couldn't stand it either…but he remained uncharacteristically quiet.

She shot Seth a questioning look, but he merely returned a tight smile and began to study his menu.

"So Seth…"

He jumped at the abruptness of the address

"…You still into comic books?" Dr Roberts enquired, peering unsmilingly over the rim of his designer glasses.

"Uh Yes Sir…" Seth nodded "Very much so."

"Well I suppose it's always good to have a…_hobby_" he finished with a small but unmistakable sneer.

"Indeed" Seth nodded again and opened his mouth to speak but seemingly thought better of it.

Summer glanced at her boyfriend with furrowed brow, she was almost positive she had never heard him give anything less than a twelve word answer before. The outline of Seth's jaw clenched visibly shut as she watched him and Summer gave a relieved smile…the real Seth was in there somewhere, and it was clearly taking some effort to keep him under wraps.

"Breadstick?" Her dad's clipped tones broke into Summer's reverie. He was proffering the bread basket and staring pointedly at Seth whose ears noticeably reddened with embarrassment at Dr Roberts' reference to their past encounter.

Summer's father was unable to suppress a satisfied smirk at Seth's discomfort, but it soon vanished as he caught the look his daughter was shooting him. He had often commented that Summer's most expressive feature was her eyes, and she was using them to full effect now. They were brimming with anguish and disappointment at her father's behaviour and he shifted uncomfortably under their penetrative gaze.

"I'll go and get us some drinks" He murmured, throwing his napkin down onto the table and heading off towards the bar.

Seth, whose eyes were still trained firmly on the menu in front of him, felt a soft hand creep slowly over his.

"You Ok Sweetie?" Summer asked gently, twisting her fingers tenderly through his curls "You seem kind of quiet"

Seth's eyes darted sharply around the room, checking that they were out of earshot of her father "I think it's better this way Sum…or safer at least" he turned his body towards her and looked a little sheepish "You know as well as I do, if I start talking…I won't be able stop…I don't want your Dad to think I'm a rambling fool."

"Well you're not exactly the strong, silent type…" Summer smiled, finding his vulnerabilities inexplicably adorable " But I want him to know the real you Cohen." She murmured earnestly "I want him to see the boy I fell in love with…not some bizarre, quiet, censored, parental version."

Seth grinned and kissed her fleetingly on the forehead as a giggle escaped her lips. "Ok…" he conceded "I'll see if I can work the old Cohen charm on him."

Summer rolled her eyes but smiled as she got up out of her chair "I'm just going to the bathroom, I'll be back in a sec" she assured him

"Er…what?" Seth looked genuinely alarmed "Summer…Summer don't leave me" he whispered urgently to her retreating form "Sum what if your Dad gets back…Summer…oh she's leaving…she's really leaving…oh Dear Lord…breathe Seth, breathe."

Seth drummed his fingers nervously on the table until the sight of Dr Roberts' returning figure caught his eye "Oh he's coming…he's coming back…be cool Seth be cool…" he murmured frantically to himself.

Seth's breath caught in his throat as Neil reached the table and paused momentarily before sitting down. Something in his expression reminded Seth of Summer, he'd never noticed any resemblance before, but it seemed as though this revelation was sent to bring him strength. He felt Summer's presence with them as Dr Roberts sat down and eyed him determinedly.

"Listen…it's nothing personal Seth" he began sharply "…but I love my daughter…"

"I guess we have something in common then" Seth replied easily

Neil looked briefly taken aback, he had not expected such a display of backbone, and Seth was not done yet…

"I get it ok, I get that I'm not what you expected…and if we're honest, I'm not who Summer expected she'd end up with either…and yet here we are."

There was a moment of silence as Dr Roberts surveyed the intense boy sitting opposite him. Clearly he had underestimated the substance hidden by the comic book façade.

"You can't help who you fall in love with Sir…and you certainly can't control who your daughter falls in love with" Seth said carefully "…much as you might want to." He added.

A wry smile crept across Neil's lips for the first time that afternoon and he gave a slight nod of assent. Further discussion was curtailed however as Summer arrived back at the table, glancing anxiously at the men in her life, sensing that a fragile truce, or at least a stalemate may have been reached.

"Are you ready to order?" A bored looking Waiter stalked up to their table, clipboard in hand and stared impatiently at the guests, starting with Seth.

"I'll have the steak" Seth said, shutting his menu decisively "Medium rare and no sauce please."

The waiter scribbled carelessly on his pad before turning to Dr Roberts "And you Sir?"

"I'll have the Swordfish…" Summer opened her mouth to add her own choice but her father got there first "And my daughter will have the chicken." He slammed his menu shut and tossed it over to the waiter.

Seth raised his eyebrows, knowing he would never dare order for Summer, for fear of a violent rage blackout and a lengthy lecture on 21st Century feminism. He was about to pass his menu back, when something on it caught his eye.

"Er, Sum are you sure you want the chicken…it's got Picante in the dressing" Seth asked quietly

"So?" Neil snapped automatically "What's wrong with that?"

"Er...Summer hates Picante" Seth explained hesitantly, shooting uncertain glances between his girlfriend and her father.

"This true?" Neil asked sharply

Summer nodded gently before addressing the waiter "I'll have the steak too please"

Dr Roberts sat back in his chair and heaved an uneasy sigh. He should have known that...he should know all about his daughter's life. To some it might just be Picante, but he knew it symbolised more. He watched as Summer and Seth exchanged secret smiles across the table and a pain of loss shot through his heart. His baby was growing up. He wasn't the only man in her life anymore…he didn't know her the best…he couldn't be her everything. He just wasn't sure if he was ready to give her up yet.

* * *

A/N: So there we go...hope it was alright, I'd really appreciate any feedback- thanks for reading!


	41. Aftermath

A/N: Thanks so much for all your reviews, I'm really glad you enjoyed that chapter. A couple of you wondered whether I would continue the lunch in this chapter but i decided not to, simply because it's a bit of a limited situation to explore. HoweverNeil will turn up later so we can see some more of his feelings and his relationship with Seth - hope that's ok!

* * *

"I'm telling you Sum, this could be the start of a beautiful friendship" Seth grinned,

"You have such an overactive imagination Cohen…" she replied, rolling her eyes

Seth and Summer wandered into the Cohen's kitchen hand in hand, both looking a little dishevelled but utterly contented.

"He shook my hand Sum…" he protested, waving his arm around expansively for emphasis.

"Hey…is anyone around?" Seth called into the seemingly empty house

"You're back!" Sandy's voice boomed from the lounge just as he appeared around the corner "I was expecting you back ages ago. Have you been at lunch all this time or…" he trailed off as he took in their distinctly ruffled appearance "…I guess not" he murmured quietly.

Seth's previously pristine tie was now poking out of his jacket pocket, his shirt buttons didn't quite match up and there was a somewhat tousled look to both of their hair.

Summer blushed under Sandy's amused gaze and Seth looked briefly sheepish

"I... err…we went" Seth began, reaching for words "…back to Summer's…to pick up…you know…"

"…My Purse!"

"…A Comic Book!" They both finished in unison

"Right." Sandy eyed them smugly as Seth and Summer shot each other exasperated glances and Kirsten walked into the kitchen.

"Hey how did it…oh" She stopped short and her eyes widened as she noticed their appearance and drew the same conclusion.

"Come on honey" Sandy grinned, guiding his stunned looking wife out of the room again "Let's go to the lounge, they can tell us all about lunch and you can maybe…sit down"

Summer rounded on Seth as soon as they left the room and whacked him across the back of his head "A Comic Book?" she hissed.

Seth shrugged apologetically and was about to respond when a snatch of his parents' conversation floated through to them

"…Don't look so shocked dear…we Cohens are very sexual beings…"

Seth's face morphed into a picture of total mortification as Summer collapsed into silent giggles. "Got any other family traits I should know about Cohen?" she teased

"Let's just not mention that again ok" Seth instructed, shaking his head before grabbing Summer's hand again and leading her into the lounge.

"So come on then, how was it?" Sandy asked as they entered "You made it back in one piece at least Son… always a good sign"

An elated smile spread across Seth's face "It was…" he paused for effect "indescribably awesome… I mean words can't even explain…it was just…"

"It was fine" Summer cut in, trying to stem Seth's over enthusiastic flow.

"Fine? How can you even say that Sum?" he shot her a wounded look and collapsed into an armchair "I mean we just connected…ok so at first I was a little worried, it didn't seem to be going what I would call well…, but then Summer took a bathroom break and we just had a chat…man to man, you know how it is…" he shrugged modestly at his Father who nodded knowingly, humouring his Son "And after that…well there was a small Picante incident…but it was all pretty much peachy from there." Seth finally took a breath and simply laid his head back with a satisfied grin.

Although reluctant to ruin her boyfriend's exuberant mood, Summer was about to offer a slightly more realistic review of events, however Seth had already jumped out his chair and started again before she could get a word in.

"Oh and I forgot the best part!" he exclaimed, eyes wide with excitement "At the end, he shook my hand looked me straight in the eye and said…wait for it… 'See you again Son'"

Summer exploded into laughter "He did not call you 'Son'!"

A look of disappointment flashed across Seth's face causing Summer's giggles to subside a little "I'm sorry Sweetie…" she said, stroking his shoulder slightly "But you have to at least make it believable."

Seth pouted like a little boy and folded his arms across his chest "Ok…" he muttered sheepishly "maybe he said 'Seth' not 'Son'…but there was definite subtext."

Kirsten smiled as his doleful expression "It sounds like you did a great job honey"

"Yeah…" Summer said quietly, shooting him a proud smile and kissing him gently on the top of his head "He really did"

Sandy and Kirsten exchanged amused glances at the moment they had just witnessed, and decided to leave the two lovebirds in peace.

Summer got up and dropped into Seth's lap as they left the room. She wrapped an arm around his neck and began to play with the dark curls on the back of his head, watching his eyes as they slowly shifted from focussing on the floor to studying her face.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered "Got a bit carried away there"

Summer planted a single sweet kiss on his lips "I think I can forgive you this time." She smiled "I know this lunch meant a lot to you."

"And to you too…" Seth shot her a questioning glance

"I guess…" she shrugged simply "…But not as much as you do"

Summer gave a small sigh and nestled her head onto Seth's shoulder, where she remained for several moments, savouring the peace after the stress of the past few hours.

"You know..." Seth murmured finally "Your Dad still scares the crap out of me."

She laughed softly and lifted her head so that her eyes met his "I know." She whispered "But there'll be lots more opportunities for you to work your magic on him. You can't expect everything in one lunch time Cohen"

Seth nodded slightly "Well at least it's a start"

"Yeah it is" she said smiling "And I mean, he _is _a Roberts…just think how long it took for you to get me to like you…"

"Oh Sweet Moses" Seth sighed, burying his head in her chest "We'll be expecting our first grandkids by the time he accepts me"

Summer giggled and an enchanted smile spread across her face as she picked up on his subconscious reference to their future together.

"You never did tell me what you said to my Dad whilst I was in the Bathroom…" Summer began after several minutes of comfortable silence "I know you must have said something…"

"Ahhh my little Summer…I'm afraid that's going to remain between me and your Dad" Seth replied with a teasing grin "…It's like an unwritten rule of men."

Summer raised a sceptical eyebrow "What do you know about unwritten rules of men Cohen?"

"Uh…ok not a lot." He conceded "But I do know that me not telling you will drive you crazy… so I plan to keep this up"

Summer opened her mouth ready to retort but changed her mind at the last second and simply let out a soft growl of frustration as she dropped her head back onto Seth's shoulder. "I'll get it out of you eventually Cohen" she whispered seductively "I have my ways…"

Seth raised an interested eyebrow and leant forward to mutter into her ear "I'll look forward to it."

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading, please review!


End file.
